


HÔN NHÂN PHI ĐIỂN HÌNH (ATYPICAL MATRIMONY)

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs, KingRo



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRo/pseuds/KingRo
Summary: Người sói Thor và ma cà rồng Loki trông như một cặp đôi đã kết hôn nhiều năm. Bọn họ chung sống, làm tình, cùng nhau du lịch khắp thế giới, biểu hiện ra là một gia đình đồng tính hạnh phúc. Thế nhưng, Thor phát hiện bọn họ chưa từng tổ chức một hôn lễ chính thức, mà nhiều thập niên sau đó khi gã chợt nhớ đến điều này, thì Loki đã kiên quyết không chịu gật đầu nữa...Một chương hiện đại xen kẽ một chương quá khứ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atypical Matrimony](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345465) by 干了这杯锤基灵. 



 

                                                          

 

**HIỆN ĐẠI: Chương 01**

 

"Anh vừa nói cái gì?"

Loki cau mày thả chiếc đĩa mới rửa vô giá chén, phát ra tiếng đồ sứ va chạm nhau giòn tan. Đó là dấu hiệu cảnh cáo đầu tiên, nếu Thor có đủ khôn, gã sẽ không lặp lại lời vừa nói lần nữa.

"Anh nghĩ chúng ta nên kết hôn, Loki." Thor ngồi vắt chân trên bộ trường kỷ hai người mới mua hồi cuối tuần, lặp lại một lần nữa, vẻ mặt hết sức chân thành tha thiết.

"Thor, anh đùa với tôi à?" Loki tháo đôi găng tay nhựa ném xuống bồn. Bọt nước văng tung tóe nhưng không giọt nào bắn trúng lên người hắn. "Anh nghĩ quan hệ hiện tại giữa chúng ta là gì?"

Nói đến quan hệ hiện tại của hai người... à, trước giới thiệu qua, căn hộ hai tầng rộng rãi khang trang sặc mùi tư bản này chính là mái ấm riêng của Thor và Loki. Từ khi dọn vào ở chung, Loki cũng thay đổi họ mình theo họ Thor —thành Loki Odinson— khiến mọi người đều nghĩ hắn tự nguyện gả vào trong nhà gã người sói. Hàng xóm không biết gì nhiều về cặp đôi ‘chồng chồng’ ở căn nhà cuối đường, chỉ biết họ là hai người ở chung với nhau lâu nhất khu dân cư, đến giờ vẫn vô cùng hòa hợp.

Ai, thời đại mới cho phép hôn nhân đồng tính thật là tốt.

"Anh biết ——" Thor mím môi, muốn dùng đôi mắt khuyển tròn to xanh ướt để lay chuyển người yêu lạnh lùng của gã, "Nhưng em thử nghĩ xem, nếu như chúng ta kết hôn lúc mới dọn vào ở chung, bây giờ không chừng đã mừng kỷ niệm đám cưới vàng được rồi!"

Loki ra vẻ bị làm phiền, đảo mắt cởi tạp dề, rồi giơ lên bàn tay thon dài trắng trẻo. Thor có thể thấy, trên ngón áp út đẹp đẽ xương xương ấy vẫn đeo một chiếc nhẫn bảo thạch xanh.

"Tôi nghĩ chúng ta có thứ này đủ rồi, đừng lôi kéo tôi ra ngoài cản trở loài người lưu hành."

Chiếc nhẫn hằn thật nhiều dấu vết thời gian, rõ ràng đã được đeo rất lâu, nhưng nhờ chế độ bảo dưỡng chu đáo của Loki nên vẫn chiếu lấp lánh. Mặt bảo thạch xanh lục cùng chiếc nhẫn ngọc bích trên tay Thor tạo thành một đôi. Viên bảo thạch không lớn, nhưng giá trị thì lại lớn vô cùng. Ba mươi năm trước Thor ở Châu Âu dùng toàn bộ tiền riêng dành dụm được mua về, thuê nghệ nhân nổi tiếng nhất Thụy Sĩ khảm thành đôi nhẫn cưới.

"Ôi… tại sao lúc đó anh tặng nhẫn mà lại quên cầu hôn… Tới giờ anh cũng suýt quên luôn chuyện cưới hỏi." Thor ảo não bưng kín trán. "Anh chỉ muốn… nói chung anh chỉ muốn một lần trải nghiệm cảm giác chính thức kết hôn thôi, không phải anh thấy quan hệ hiện tại của chúng ta thiếu thốn gì cả."

Loki vẫn nhớ. Hắn đeo chiếc nhẫn kia lên tay vào một buổi sáng mùa đông. Lúc đó hắn cho rằng Thor rốt cuộc chịu buông tha mình rồi. Vậy cũng tốt, Thor vẫn luôn là mối phiền phức cứ bám dính theo hắn. Loki có thói quen độc lai độc vãng, hắn một mình như thế sống qua mấy trăm năm, cho dù đồng bọn hay bầu bạn đều không cần. Trên chuyến tàu hỏa xa hoa từ Châu Âu đến Siberia, hắn ngủ ngon lành trong gian buồng hạng nhất, đến nỗi Thor lén lút cạy cửa sổ chui vào, tròng chiếc nhẫn lên ngón áp út lúc nào hắn cũng không phát hiện. Mãi đến rạng sáng ngày kế tiếp, Loki dụi mắt rời giường thì mới thấy, có một gã tóc vàng cao to đang quỳ bên giường hắn, cả người dính đầy tuyết trắng và bụi bẩn. Đôi tay thô ráp bao bọc lấy bàn tay đeo nhẫn của hắn, môi ấm áp đáp xuống một nụ hôn.

"Anh biết em chê anh phiền phức. Em không muốn đi cùng anh cũng được, vậy để anh mãi mãi theo em đi."

Đối với thọ mạng dài dặc của hai người, ‘mãi mãi’ là lời hứa lãng mạn hơn so với ‘anh yêu em’ gấp trăm lần. Lãng mạn nhưng không hề thực tế. Mà Loki, kẻ tự xem mình là lý trí vô cùng, cả đời chưa từng tin tưởng người nào, ngày hôm đó ma xui quỷ khiến sao lại quyết định tin Thor. Hắn không để ý quần áo bẩn thỉu của Thor, viền mắt ẩm ướt, cho gã kéo mình vào một cái ôm ấm áp.

Từ ấy về sau, hắn giữ lời, chưa từng tháo chiếc nhẫn đó xuống, mãi cho đến ba mươi năm sau đó, đến tận lúc bây giờ.

Loki nhìn Thor đầy khinh thường, hừ một tiếng, "Tôi không thấy vấn đề, cứ như hiện tại cũng tốt. Tôi không thích bị cái danh hôn nhân ràng buộc."

Thor cứ ngồi tại chỗ nhìn hắn, mặt tội nghiệp như con cún bự lông vàng vừa bị chủ đá lật tô cơm, buồn bã mà tràn ngập hy vọng. Nhưng dù có tội nghiệp hơn nữa... Loki vẫn không thích. Hắn không thích hôn nhân. Hôn nhân tượng trưng cho ràng buộc, tượng trưng cho đặc tính nông cạn và vờ vĩnh của loài người. Loki biết, Thor rất hứng thú với những thứ thời đại mới vớ vẩn nọ kia của nhân loại, nhưng hắn tuyệt đối không muốn bị Thor kéo vào vở diễn nhàm chán này. Loki cảm thấy, tình cảm giữa hắn và Thor hoàn toàn không cần dùng thứ gọi là ‘hôn nhân’ để ràng buộc. Cho dù... tự tôn và tự tin của Loki biến hắn thành một kẻ bảo thủ vô tình, cũng vậy.

Nhưng nếu chỉ thế mà đã tính bỏ cuộc, thì Thor đâu còn là Thor của Loki.

"Kết... hôn..." Thor vừa tiến tới vừa cởi cúc áo sơ-mi, cởi thắt lưng quần, từng món từng món rơi xuống đất.

Loki biết gã muốn làm gì. Hắn mím môi lui về phía sau, cương quyết trưng ra biểu cảm "dù anh làm gì tôi cũng sẽ không chấp thuận".

Thor vẫn tiếp tục cởi y phục, lộ ra cơ thể đầy bắp thịt cường tráng. Trong giây phút gã trần truồng bổ nhào tới phía trước, toàn thân Thor rúng động, chợt biến thành một con sói khổng lồ. Nơi da thịt trước đó thay thế bằng bộ lông bóng mượt óng ánh vàng, đôi mắt xanh biếc không còn giống con người mà toát ra ánh sáng dã tính hung tợn khiến gã trông đáng sợ hết sức. Thor cứ như ác thú sắp tấn công con mồi. Cả vuốt cũng xổ ra, tràn đầy sức uy hiếp.

Thế nhưng, Loki không hề thấy sợ hãi.

Cho dù hình thể đối phương cao hơn ba mét thì thế nào, trong mắt hắn, bộ dạng Thor như vậy không khác gì một con chó săn lớn. Chó săn lớn nhào tới dùng lông mao nhung nhung nhưng ngứa ngứa ra sức cọ hông hắn. Mũi ươn ướt thở ra làn khói phì phò, mắt xanh chớp chớp chớp như là cún cưng làm nũng lấy lòng chủ.

Trước kia mỗi lần Thor làm vậy, Loki sẽ bị gã chọc cười, trăm lần như một chịu đáp ứng yêu cầu của gã.

Lần này cũng vậy, Loki đưa tay xoa xoa sau lỗ tai dựng đứng của sói vàng, sau đó….. dùng sức túm cổ gã xốc lên ngang tầm mắt.

Cho dù Loki trông ốm yếu, nhưng sức mạnh của một ma cà rồng không phải để giỡn chơi. Gương mặt hắn nghiêm túc, không hề cười. Từng chữ từng chữ một nhấn mạnh.  
"Tôi, sẽ, không, kết, hôn."

"Grừ! ——" Sói vàng bất mãn kêu gầm lên. Toàn bộ đồ vật trên bàn ăn và kệ tủ đều chấn động. Sau đó, Thor ý thức được phương pháp này không dùng được, đành cúi thõng đầu. Lỗ tai hai bên bèn cụp xuống. Lại chớp mắt một cái, gã trở về hình người, nhào tới bên Loki.

"Chẳng lẽ khó khăn đến vậy sao?" Thor để nguyên thân thể trần truồng, dán sát vây Loki giữa mình và bàn bếp.

"Vấn đề không phải khó hay dễ, " Loki thấp giọng ‘chậc’ một tiếng, liếc xéo kẻ không biết xấu hổ đang cọ tới cọ lui. "Vấn đề ở chỗ —— tôi không muốn."

"Sao em lại không muốn?" Thor dùng răng kéo ra cổ áo cài nút cao, lộ ra xương quai xanh duyên dáng cùng nửa khuôn ngực trắng trẻo, cúi đầu liếm láp.

Loki để mặc gã thưởng thức, gần như phối hợp ngả ra bàn bếp sau lưng, nhưng vẫn kiên trì. "Không muốn là không muốn."

Gò má hắn vì kích thích mà bắt đầu ửng lên, song hai mày vẫn nhíu chặt lại bướng bỉnh.

Thor thô lỗ lột xuống quần Loki, hai tay chụp lấy cặp mông căng tròn mà đàn hồi, rốt cục chịu thỏa hiệp. "Được rồi, để bàn sau..." Hắn một bên hôn môi Loki, một bên nói đứt quãng.

Loki nghĩ tới Thor lát nữa lại muốn lải nhải thì thở dài, nhưng hắn bây giờ không quan tâm được nhiều như vậy. Đầu lưỡi Thor cọ cọ chiếc răng nanh nhạy cảm của hắn. Những chuyện khác… hoàn toàn có thể để nói sau. Bọn họ còn nhiều thời gian lắm.

Bởi lẽ, thứ mà họ không thiếu nhất chính là thời gian mà.

.

 

**QUÁ KHỨ: Chương 01**

 

Cả Loki lẫn Thor đều nhớ lần gặp gỡ đầu tiên giữa hai người. Trong hình dung của Thor, đó là một cuộc gặp lãng mạn, mộng ảo và duy mỹ. Còn trong trí nhớ Loki, đó là ký ức đáng xấu hổ nhất, đáng chôn vùi nhất, bởi vì khi đó hắn vô cùng chật vật, không, phải nói là cực kỳ, cực kỳ chật vật.

Hãy quay lại New York phồn hoa những thập niên bảy mươi. Loki sinh ra ở Bắc Âu, hắn là hậu duệ của gia tộc hút máu lâu đời nhất, cao quý nhất Bắc Âu, và là một thành viên danh dự trong Hội đồng trưởng lão. Dù đó là vinh dự chưa từng có đối với một ma cà rồng “trẻ” tuổi như hắn, nhưng Loki chán ghét đám ma cà rồng già nua nhàm chán kia, chán ghét những đôi mắt trống rỗng không còn sinh khí của bọn họ. Bản chất Loki lạnh lùng và kiêu ngạo, nhưng hắn thích nhìn ngắm con người, thích chứng kiến náo nhiệt. Vì vậy, nước Mỹ xôn xao bồng bột là địa điểm khiến Loki quyết định dừng chân. Nơi này thứ gì cũng lạ lẫm, thứ gì cũng thú vị, thứ gì cũng phát triển không ngừng. Quan trọng nhất là, nơi này đầy rẫy những cây máu di động mùi vị mới mẻ. Nghĩ tới đó, Loki chợt cảm thấy rạo rực.

Hắn thường xuyên tham gia các buổi dạ hội xa hoa chủ trì bởi người nổi tiếng hoặc những người có tiền quyền. Bởi thân phận cao sang, Loki tuyệt đối không hạ thấp mình để uống những dòng máu hạ cấp. Hắn cũng không thích giết người sau khi uống máu. Hắn chỉ thích dùng răng nanh gây giày vò đau đớn cho nạn nhân, nhìn ánh sáng trong đôi mắt xanh ảm đạm dần, mái tóc vàng rủ xuống trong cơn hấp hối —— Không sai, Loki có tật xấu vô cùng kén ăn. Hắn chỉ thích những túi máu mang hình dạng tóc vàng mắt xanh xinh đẹp. Có thể là một cô gái xinh đẹp, hoặc là một chàng trai xinh đẹp. Không quan trọng, máu ngon không phân biệt giới tính.

Loki đáng lẽ có thể sống cuộc sống tự do tự tại như thế, cho đến khi… gặp được người nọ.

Đêm ấy, giữa vũ hội náo nhiệt cuồng loạn, hắn đảo mắt chợt nhìn thấy một mái tóc vàng bồng bềnh.

Người kia trông qua…không giống một nhân vật bình thường. Gã đến dự tiệc mà không mặc áo vét chính trang, chỉ tròng một bộ quần tây đen, may-ô trắng, bên ngoài khoác thêm một lớp áo gọi là, tay áo xắn lên cao lộ ra hai đoạn cánh tay cơ bắp đẹp đẽ. Tóc vàng nuôi dài buộc một phần ở sau gáy, thắt một bím nho nhỏ. Gã đàn ông kia có không khí hết sức đặc thù, so với toàn bộ những kẻ xung quanh gã đều khác biệt. Trông gã xuề xòa mà thong dong, thong dong mà quyến rũ, khiến Loki vô thức vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm môi. Khát…. hắn thật sự… rất khát...

Lần này, có lẽ Loki sẽ phá lệ hút khô máu gã đàn ông nọ, hút đến khi cạn sạch, hút đến khi giết chết gã mới thôi.

Hừm… có lẽ...

Loki mải suy tính trong lòng, khi nhìn lại, gã tóc vàng bên kia cũng đang nhìn về phía hắn, nở một nụ cười sáng chói.

.

Thor đã từng đến nước Mỹ một lần. Năm sáu năm trước, gã từng cùng vài tộc nhân đến nơi này du ngoạn. Thor Odinson là một người sói, nhưng không chỉ là một người sói tầm thường. Gã là con trai duy nhất của Odin, kẻ đứng đầu lang tộc thống trị khắp Châu Âu hiện tại. Theo lý mà nói, Thor nên ngoan ngoãn ngồi một chỗ ở Bắc Âu chờ kế thừa lão cha. Thế nhưng, Thor lại muốn tận dụng quãng thời gian tự do ít ỏi còn lại làm việc gì thú vị hơn một chút. Tính theo tuổi nhân loại, gã vẫn còn là một “thanh niên” máu nóng bồng bột, mà theo lời Odin nói, là thích ‘đàn đúm phá phách’.

Thật sự, Thor chỉ là một con sói to xác hiếu động không thể ngồi yên mà thôi. Vì vậy gã gạt hết những lời phản đối của gia tộc, từ Bắc Âu chạy đến Châu Mỹ thần kỳ tìm niềm vui mới mẻ.

Từ lúc đến New York, gã luôn tránh tham gia những buổi tiệc xa hoa được bạn bè rủ rê. So với ép mình phải đi tới đi lui trong những chiếc lồng sơn son thếp vàng, gã càng thích ngồi xoay quanh cùng các anh em tộc nhân chè chén náo nhiệt trong những quán rượu nhỏ ngoài ngoại ô thành phố.

Đêm hôm ấy, việc gã đến dự vũ hội chỉ là điều hết sức trùng hợp. Mấy ngày gần đây, Thor có thể cảm giác được kỳ động dục của mình sắp đến gần, tối xuống lại khó ngủ. Đêm hôm khuya khoắt, những quán rượu ngoài ngoại ô đều đã đóng cửa hết. Thế nhưng ở New York có không ít những quý ông quý bà thích xây nhà gần rừng rậm ngoại ô, tiện cho việc tiệc tùng thâu đêm suốt sáng.

‘Ta chỉ đến uống rượu thôi,’ Thor ngẫm nghĩ, khoác vào bộ trang phục tạm cho là hợp cách nhất trong hành lý, cứ thế lững thững tiến vào trong biệt thự. Bảo vệ canh gác cửa thấy gã liền cho vào, thậm chí không buồn kiểm tra xem thư mời. Bởi vậy có thể thấy, khí chất rất quan trọng.

Sau này nhìn lại, đây là quyết định may mắn nhất đời Thor, vì nhờ nó, gã mới có thể gặp được hắn.

Nơi này có rất nhiều nhân loại, bọn họ chen chúc nhau như một đàn chim bị nhốt trong cùng lồng, cố gắng vẫy vùng bằng đôi cánh gãy nát. Thor nhìn bọn họ mà phiền chán, đến nỗi rượu uống vào cũng không còn thấy ngon. Gã định uống thêm một ly nữa rồi đi, nhưng lúc này...

Lúc này gã đột nhiên cảm giác, nơi góc phòng đối diện có người đang nhìn mình chăm chú.

Người ấy có không khí hoàn toàn khác biệt với những kẻ xung quanh. Mái tóc hơi dài, chải rất gọn, đen tuyền. Hắn mặc một bộ tây trang cắt may vừa in, tôn lên từng đường nét cơ thể. Quan trọng nhất, là đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo của hắn. Đôi mắt lập lòe trong bóng đêm, đáy mắt cao lãnh u huyền, làm cho người khác nghĩ rằng dù thân hắn ở đây, nhưng mọi vật ở đây đều không thể chạm được đến hắn. Từ hắn toát ra bầu không khí thần bí hấp dẫn lạ thường, khiến Thor không khỏi phải rung động.

Cho tới tận lúc đó, Thor vẫn không nghĩ mình sẽ bị cuốn hút bởi một nhân loại nhỏ nhoi, thế nhưng những suy nghĩ bừa bộn đó đều bị động tác liếm môi của đối phương làm cho tiêu tan thành mây khói. Thor mặc dù là sói, là một người sói thuần chủng, nhưng dã tính của gã cùng tư tưởng độc chiếm chưa từng bị ai khơi gợi ra, mà người này, người này ——

Gã muốn đè người này ra dưới thân, xé rách hắn, ăn tươi hắn. Hai mắt Thor long lên sòng sọc. Trái tim đập kịch liệt trong lồng ngực, thôi thúc gã, xô đẩy gã. Thor dùng thân thể to lớn tách đám đông, hướng thẳng về phía người tóc đen nọ trong góc phòng, thậm chí càng lúc càng tăng tốc, chỉ sợ hắn quay đầu biến mất.

Nhưng Loki dĩ nhiên sẽ không bỏ đi đâu hết. Nhìn bóng dáng gã tóc vàng đang nhanh chóng bước về phía này, khóe miệng hắn càng lúc càng nhếch cao. Hắn hầu như đã ngửi được mùi huyết dịch lan tràn, vừa hoang dại nồng nàn, vừa cay độc gay gắt, tựa như một chai rượu mạnh.

Loki lùi dần khỏi đám người, chậm rãi bước ra ngoài ban công. Mà Thor cũng vừa đuổi kịp theo hắn. Hai người gần như là ‘ra tay’ cùng lúc. Bờ môi ép mạnh lên bờ môi, quấn quýt trong nụ hôn ướt át nồng nhiệt. Cho dù với Loki mà nói, hô hấp là một chuyện làm cũng được không làm cũng được, nhưng giờ phút đó hắn vẫn cảm thấy mình nghẹt thở không thôi. Bọn họ liếm mút cắn xé nhau, thi đua sục sạo trong khoang miệng thám hiểm. Bàn tay Thor ghì chặt trên bờ hông của hắn, tay còn lại áp trên lưng mà cảm thụ đường cong. Trong khi Loki ngăn không được bản thân cắn môi Thor chảy máu. Đầu lưỡi hắn liếm qua vệt máu trên vết rách. Toàn thân hai người vì cơn đói pha trộn dục vọng khiến hưng phấn mà run, ước gì hiện tại có thể lập tức ăn tươi nhau. Sau cùng, Loki vẫn là người đầu tiên tìm lại được lý trí.

Hắn đẩy ngực Thor ra, dù cực kỳ không muốn cắt đứt nụ hôn này. Ma cà rồng nhẹ nhàng thở dốc, dùng ngón tay trỏ tự vuốt ve làn môi mỏng, nhìn Thor bảo rằng, "Đi. Chúng ta ra rừng cây."

Giọng nói mê hoặc như tiếng bom bạo tạc trong tai Thor. Từ sau khi nghe âm thanh đó, gã không còn muốn nghe thấy gì khác nữa. Thor vội vã bắt lấy tay Loki kéo xuống lầu, nương theo lối cửa sau chạy vào rừng cây âm u quanh biệt thự.

Khi Loki xác định bọn họ đã đi được đủ xa, hắn mới giật tay mình khỏi bàn tay đang nắm chặt lấy hắn. Loki đẩy đối phương vào một thân cây gần nhất, đoạn nhanh chóng ép tới, áp sát thân thể vào khối cơ bắp cường tráng tuyệt vời trước mặt.

Không chấp nhận bị động, Thor cũng mở ra hai tay đắp lên cặp mông mơ ước mà nhào nặn. Động tác sặc mùi tình dục buộc Loki phải thoát tiếng rên rỉ. Hắn kề đầu vào cổ Thor, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm qua —— Ah… thì ra mồ hôi cũng có thể uống ngon như vậy....

Sau đó, một ngọn dục hỏa chợt bùng lên, đốt thấu suy nghĩ của hắn. Loki khát, hắn thật sự rất khát. Răng nanh của hắn liền trở nên sắc bén, theo bản năng cắn phập lên cổ Thor, khiến đối phương phát ra tiếng gầm nhẹ giữa rừng đêm u ám.

Không tốt, hình như hắn cắn nhầm vị trí mất rồi. Loki không cắn trúng yết hầu, nhưng mùi máu của Thor làm cho hắn muốn say, khiến hắn mặc kệ yết hầu hay là không yết hầu, chỉ muốn uống vào nhiều thêm, nhiều thêm nữa. Mùi vị này thật tuyệt, Loki chưa từng uống qua dòng máu thơm ngon như thế, vị máu cuồng dã và cay xè, khiến cả người hắn run lên không cách nào khắc chế. Loki muốn dùng xiềng xích trói chặt lại người này, buộc gã lập khế ước nô lệ, mỗi ngày ngửa cổ cho hắn uống no máu, nhốt gã cho đến tận thế xảy ra—— Nhưng Loki cũng muốn giết chết gã, ngay bây giờ muốn hút cạn máu gã, khiến cho toàn bộ máu trong người gã đều hòa nhập vào trong mình. Đầu óc Loki chưa từng rối loạn như bây giờ, khi hắn có lại ý thức thì, thậm chí hắn còn muốn phát khóc.

Mà lúc này, Loki mới chậm rãi ý thức được có điều gì không đúng. Ban nãy hắn đã uống một lượng bằng phân nửa số máu bình thường của nhân loại. Cho dù người này có khỏe mạnh thế nào, thì bây giờ cũng phải ngã rạp xuống đất, hấp hối hay ngất xỉu rồi mới đúng. Thế nhưng, ngoài hô hấp nặng nề hơn và hơi chút run run, thì gã đàn ông tóc vàng đối diện hắn hoàn toàn không có dấu hiệu suy nhược nào cả.

Loki đang tò mò, bỗng… bàn tay của ‘con mồi’ chợt nâng lên đặt trên gáy Loki. Động tác ve vuốt nhẹ nhàng như thể đang gãi ót một con mèo bé nhỏ.

"À ha, đây là lần đầu tiên ta nhìn thấy một ma ca rồng gần đến thế."

.

Thor nói một cách rất vui vẻ, còn mang theo tiếng cười, nhưng làm cho toàn thân Loki đều cứng lại.

Hắn hoảng hốt nhả miệng, đôi mắt xanh kinh hoàng chiếu từ trên xuống dưới ‘nhân loại’ đang đứng cách hắn nửa bước chân, chợt thấy máu trong người lạnh xuống.  
Mà Thor, cho đến lúc này vẫn không hề tỏ ra tức giận. Gã tiếp tục vuốt ve đằng sau gáy, từ tốn chuyển ra phía trước cổ, lau số máu bị tràn dư ra ngoài rồi tô điểm môi Loki. Mắt xanh biếc híp lại đầy ý cười thân thiết.

"Em đẹp thật, có ăn no chưa?"

Loki mở to hai mắt, sợ hãi lắc đầu, bước một bước lui về phía sau. Hắn hốt hoảng nhận ra đối phương không thể là con người, bởi vì nơi dấu răng sâu hoắm mà hắn vừa để lại trên cổ Thor, đang nhanh chóng khép miệng.

Mây tản ra, lộ một vầng trăng tròn sáng rực. Từ trên cao chiếu xuống, nhức mắt.

 

.

 

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**HIỆN ĐẠI: Chương 02**

 

“Chương trình luyện tập của chúng tôi dài tối thiểu bảy ngày cơ, thưa ngài." Nữ nhân viên ngồi trước quầy tiếp tân miễn cưỡng nở nụ cười, trong lòng thầm kêu khổ.

"Ta không có thời gian, lâu lắm là năm ngày." Loki bực mình cào cào tóc. Hắn vừa tan tầm khỏi Cục kế toán - tài chính liền lái xe một mạch tới đây. Chịu đựng qua hai đại lộ kẹt xe, cuối cùng cũng tới được phòng tập yô-ga lớn nhất gần quảng trường Thời Đại.

"Nếu cố luyện những động tác yô-ga độ khó cao trong giai đoạn ngắn như vậy thì sẽ gây tổn thương cho bắp thịt của ngài. Hơn nữa cũng không đem lại hiệu quả cụ thể. Tôi vẫn khuyên ngài nên chọn chương trình hai tuần hay một tháng để đăng ký học ạ."

Loki nhịn không được đảo mắt. Nói thật, chút thương tổn cơ bắp đối với hắn thì có đáng là gì đâu. "Thôi được rồi, bảy ngày, ngay đêm nay bắt đầu học."

Hắn móc ví ra, đếm giấy.

Thật sự, Loki chưa bao giờ hận Thor như lúc này. Hắn đường đường là một ma cà rồng dòng dõi quý phái, là thành viên Hội đồng trưởng lão danh tiếng khắp Châu Âu —— vậy mà hôm nay, hôm nay hắn phải đứng giữa nơi tụ tập những bà cô có chồng, đăng ký cho mình một chương trình học yô-ga cấp tốc.

Vì sao Loki phải tới học cái thứ quỷ yô-ga đó, là bởi vì người yêu chết tiệt của hắn gần đây lại có dấu hiệu sắp đến kỳ động dục.

Loki đứng giữa phòng thay đồ nam tháo cà-vạt, nghiến răng, hận không thể dùng cà-vạt tự siết chết chính mình.

Thật ra, Thor của bây giờ đã biết khống chế dục tính hơn Thor của thời gian trước nhiều lắm. Tối thiểu gã đã có thể cố định kỳ động dục xuống còn hai lần một năm, nhưng cường độ thì càng ngày càng kịch liệt. Mỗi kỳ động dục trung bình kéo dài khoảng ba ngày. Nói dựa trên kinh nghiệm cá nhân, Loki khẳng định rằng kỳ động dục của người sói là thứ đáng sợ nhất quả đất.

Dù vậy, Loki vẫn xuất thân là một ma cà rồng. Bất kể thương tích nặng nhẹ gì hắn đều có thể tự dưỡng cho lành hết. Cho dù Thor không cẩn thận làm đau hắn, thì cũng chẳng gây ảnh hưởng lớn lao gì đến Loki. Hắn hoàn toàn có thể cùng Thor lăn giường liên tục suốt vài ngày. —— Nghe thì có vẻ dễ dàng vô cùng, nhưng thực ra… Loki còn có một vấn đề không nhỏ.

Hắn là ma cà rồng, nên sẽ không bị thương; nhưng chính vì Loki là ma cà rồng, nên hắn không thể không uống máu.

Đặc biệt là máu người yêu hắn trong những kỳ động dục. Máu của Thor…. Loki đã từng cố gắng nhẫn nhịn, nhưng không thể. —— Máu của gã, cũng hệt như chính con người gã, tràn đầy sức sống và hấp dẫn. Chỉ lắng nghe tiếng dòng máu chảy rần rật trong mạch đập mạnh mẽ đã khiến cổ họng Loki khát như chưa từng được khát. Và khi hắn nhìn ngắm giọt mồ hôi chảy xuống sườn cổ khỏe mạnh của người sói, thì chỉ muốn nhe răng cắn lên đó thật mạnh, uống vào nguồn sống khỏe mạnh dồi dào của Thor.  
Vào những ngày bình thường, Loki còn có thể nhẹ tay, chỉ uống một lượng máu cố định rồi ngừng lại. Nhưng vào kỳ động dục của Thor thì khác, hắn sẽ hung hăng cắn cổ Thor, như thể muốn cắn đứt cổ người yêu mình, sau đó thở hổn hển nhìn lỗ răng liền lại.

Sau đó nữa… dường như dục tính của Thor là có thể lây truyền. Hắn uống một bụng máu của gã rồi, toàn thân cũng bắt đầu nóng hừng hực. Hai người họ cứ nương theo ánh trăng làm tới lúc trời sáng trưng hoặc tới lúc Loki mất đi ý thức - tùy thời điểm nào tới trước - mà Loki hận chết cái cảm giác cuồng hoan không kiềm chế được bản thân này... —— Dù thành thật thì tận đáy lòng hắn vẫn có chút chờ mong, nhưng đừng hy vọng hắn sẽ nói điều đó cho Thor biết.

Loki ảo não đóng sầm cửa tủ sắt. Hắn sở dĩ phải đi luyện yô-ga, chỉ là để vượt qua kỳ động dục sắp tới của Thor dễ dàng hơn. Độ mềm dẻo của Loki tuyệt đối không sợ ai nghi ngờ, thế nhưng... Thor là một tên cầm thú không đánh vần được chữ ‘giới hạn’. Cái tên.. cái tên súc sinh đó trong kỳ động dục trước... thậm chí húc hắn đến nỗi cột sống gãy làm hai.

Cột sống hắn thật sự gãy làm hai, không nói chơi. Khi ấy Loki mơ hồ nghe được một tiếng “rắc”, sau đó... là đau đến chết lặng. Hắn từ trong mông lung tỉnh lại, ý thức được động tác của Thor đang chậm dần, có vẻ gã cũng vừa bị giật tỉnh khỏi kỳ động dục. Loki không hề tỏ ra quýnh quáng. Có những thương tích trước đây của hắn còn nghiêm trọng hơn thế này rất nhiều. Chút nứt nẻ này đối với Loki hoàn toàn không có gì đáng ngại. Nhưng Thor, dĩ nhiên Thor sẽ đi ngại giùm hắn.

Người sói cao to cúi thấp đầu. Mái tóc vàng sáng bóng dường như muốn thể hiện tâm tình chủ nhân mà trở nên ảm đạm. Gã ôm Loki từ phía sau, cẩn thận không đụng tới hông hắn, mềm nhẹ như đang cầm món đồ sứ dễ vỡ.

Loki bèn đưa tay giật mạnh mái tóc vàng, buộc gã phải mở miệng nói chuyện. Nhưng Thor vẫn cứ im thin thít. Có vài lần như vậy, khi Thor cảm thấy chua xót hay đau lòng, thì cái gã mỗi ngày đều cười ngu ngốc này sẽ cúi đầu, lộ ra vẻ mặt cực kỳ khổ sở. Hình như gã còn khóc. Mãi tới lúc có một giọt nước mưa rơi xuống trên bụng hắn, Loki mới nhận ra.

"Anh rốt cuộc cũng làm em bị thương." Thor thấp giọng thở than. Đôi mắt xanh như bầu trời tựa hồ rơi xuống vực biển sâu thăm thẳm. Điều này mới làm Loki thấy quýnh quáng. Hai tay của gã đè xuống cơ thể hắn, như là bảo hộ báu vật trân quý nhất trên đời.

"Nếu anh dám mở miệng xin lỗi tôi——" Loki vội che kín miệng Thor. Móng tay được cắt sửa gọn gàng bấu vào gò má gã. Thor lại mấp máy như muốn nói gì đó, nhưng Loki chỉ bịt miệng gã càng chặt, móng tay sắp sửa bấu thủng má. "Chỉ cần để yên cho tôi ngủ, ngày mai tỉnh dậy sẽ khỏi thôi, biết chưa?"

Loki dọa xong liền nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác nhắm mắt, cố gắng không để ý đến nệm giường còn nhớp nhầy chưa thay, cũng cố gắng vờ như không biết Thor vẫn nhìn chằm chằm hắn, bằng đôi mắt ấm áp mà đau lòng. Loki cố gắng tự ru vào giấc ngủ.

. . .

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại, Loki liền phát hiện đệm chăn đã được thay mới hoàn toàn. Mà Thor, thì biến thành hình dạng sói khổng lồ ghé vào dưới chân giường, đuôi xù xù mềm mại choàng đắp lên người hắn.

Loki vẫn còn chưa khỏe hẳn. Dù sao gãy xương đâu phải là loại thương tích ngoài da hắn có thể khôi phục trong một sớm một chiều. Hắn chậm rãi trở người nằm nghiêng bên mép giường, ngón tay lần xuống chọc chọc lỗ tai sói cụp và gáy sói. Thor kêu rừ rừ rất thư thái, thân dài ba thước đem duỗi duỗi. Chẳng mấy chốc cũng từ trong giấc ngủ ngon tỉnh dậy.

Gã dùng mái đầu lông xù cọ cọ vào bàn tay Loki. Đầu lưỡi ướt át liếm láp hắn lấy lòng, khiến Loki bất giác cười thành tiếng.

"Hừm, tôi đói bụng." Ma cà rồng chữa lại bằng cách ‘hừ’. Thor liền cấp tốc biến thành người, chạy một mạch xuống nhà bếp lục đục. Anh kia có biết xấu hổ không, chim chóc còn thả lông nhông ra đó!

.

Khi mặt trời lên cao nữa thì Loki tin rằng hắn đã hồi phục hoàn toàn. Hắn đứng dậy vươn người, thử làm mấy động tác vặn vặn eo khởi động. Thấy tình hình không còn gì đáng ngại, Loki mới bèn xỏ dép đi tìm Thor. Lúc này, hắn phát hiện ngoài cửa phòng có món quà gì đó.

Đó là… giao hợp mẫu thân anh, Thor - đó là một chiếc xe lăn?!

Loki không tìm được ngôn ngữ nào đủ khả năng miêu tả chính xác tâm tình mình bấy giờ. ——Thor… dám chuẩn bị cho một ma cà rồng quyền năng nửa ngày hồi phục mọi thương tích như hắn chiếc xe lăn? Gã tưởng rằng Loki là cái gì? Con mèo nhỏ vừa sinh phải ủ trong ổ ấm thoi thóp chắc?

Nhất thời lửa giận bùng cao trong lồng ngực Loki. Hắn hận nhất là bị Thor coi khinh —— bị Thor xem giống như nhân loại mà đối đãi. Hận nhất là Thor che chở hắn. Đã bao nhiêu năm rồi, Thor phải biết ma cà rồng như hắn đâu dễ nhắm mắt xuôi tay. Nhưng gã người sói vẫn canh mỗi khi Loki trúng đạn hoặc bị thương thì lộ ra gương mặt vô cùng đau đớn. Đến nỗi, những khi bắt gặp vẻ mặt đó của gã đều làm Loki oán giận với chính mình. Rõ ràng hắn là người bị thương! Tại sao còn muốn dằn vặt hắn. Thor hoàn toàn không cần phải, như vậy, như vậy ——

Trong cơn giận dữ, Loki bóp chặt lấy chiếc xe lăn chết tiệt. Cạnh inox bị tay hắn nắm đến biến hình, bánh xe lăn ‘đùng’ một tiếng rớt xuống.

Thor còn đang ở dưới nhà bếp nấu bữa sáng. Gã cầm chiếc muôi sắt nhìn tường nhà ngẩn người. Suy nghĩ áy náy tràn ngập trong đầu gã. Thor không cẩn thận làm thương tổn Loki, sự thật này khiến tim gã đau thắt. Bọn họ chung sống mấy chục năm, trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện, nhưng gã vẫn không cách nào bình tĩnh được khi Loki đổ máu. Loki bị thương cũng như gã bị thương, như bị ai lấy dao đâm vào lòng, khó thở không tưởng nổi.

Lúc này trên lầu truyền xuống một âm thanh vang động. Thor lập tức cảnh giác, gã ngờ rằng đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng liền sau đó nghe được tiếng Loki đạp thang lầu thùng thùng thùng đi xuống—— Cảm tạ trời đất, hắn đã khỏe lại rồi! Thor vừa tính nở một nụ cười đón chào, thì đã bị một cái lốp xe ném tới trúng mặt.

"Gì vậy chứ...?" Thor ngơ ngác gỡ cái lốp cao su xuống, vừa kịp lúc thấy Loki mặc áo ngủ giận đùng đùng tiến tới. Tay cầm thanh inox có vẻ là gỡ từ chiếc xe lăn kéo lệch xệch đi theo...

Mặc dù hàng xóm đều nói Thor và Loki là một cặp đôi đồng tính ngọt ngào… nhưng đó là bởi bọn họ chưa biết rằng, bạo lực gia đình vẫn diễn ra trong căn nhà này như cơm bữa. Chẳng qua dựa trên sự thực mà nói, chiếu theo tính cách của hai người nọ, tất cả bạo lực cuối cùng cũng biến thành bạo dâm mà thôi.

.

Loki mặc đồ thun màu đen vào tư thế tĩnh tọa trên thảm tập yô-ga. Hắn nghĩ mình bây giờ không thể giống gay hơn được nữa. Oán hận tích tụ làm Loki quên mất hắn đích xác là gay, đã sống cùng một người đàn ông suốt mấy chục năm trời. Sau lưng, có một đường nhìn nóng bỏng đang chăm chú quan sát hắn.

Loki không cần quay đầu lại cũng biết, đường nhìn đó thuộc về bà góa Webb - hội trưởng hội phụ nữ gì đấy - ở khu dân cư hắn và Thor đang ở. Bà cô lắm mồm này nhiều lần khiến Loki nghiêm túc động sát tâm; nhưng nể Thor dùng đôi mắt dịu dàng khẩn cầu, lần nào hắn cũng phải nhẫn nại đấm vào tường cho nguôi cơn giận. Hắn có thể tưởng tượng sau buổi học này, bà Webb sẽ đi kể lung tung ở cuộc họp mặt sắp tới của đám phụ nữ rảnh rỗi ấy ra sao: dạng như, "Cậu Thor nhà sát vách thật là dũng mãnh nha, làm cho cậu vợ tóc đen nho nhỏ bị đau lưng phải đi luyện yô-ga", hay là "Đồng tính cũng không dễ dàng đâu nhá, có lẽ chúng ta nên đem tặng cậu Loki vài loại thuốc chuyên trị đau nhức eo"... Nghĩ đến thế, Loki hận không thể lập tức đứng dậy đập chết hết tất cả.

Lúc này, điện thoại di động trong túi hắn chợt réo.

Loki nhìn giảng viên yô-ga ra hiệu cần ra ngoài. Là cú điện từ Thor, muốn hắn sớm về nhà dùng bữa tối.

"Không, đừng có nấu gà hấp lá chanh nữa." Loki dựa lưng vào bức tường nơi hành lang phòng tập yô-ga. Ngoài cửa sổ, bầu trời đã đen kịt. "Tôi không muốn thấy một con gà nào trên bàn ăn nữa đâu, đồ cuồng gà."

Ở đầu dây bên kia, Thor cười to, nói tiếp cái gì đó líu ríu. Loki đảo mắt dù biết rõ đối tượng không thấy được, lầm bầm. "Chuyện cười con gà này anh đã kể mấy thập niên rồi, hết buồn cười rồi. Biết chưa?"

Thế nhưng, khóe miệng Loki vẫn hơi hơi nhếch nhếch.

(kê trong tiếng Trung là ‘gà’, còn kê kê trong tiếng Trung là ám chỉ cuckoo)

 

.

 

**QUÁ KHỨ: Chương 02 (NSFW)**

 

Mây tan đi, lộ ra một vầng trăng tròn sáng vằng vặc.

Loki lui về sau một bước, Thor lại tiến tới một bước. Hai người ‘khiêu vũ’ thẳng đến khi lưng Loki đụng phải một thân cây. Hình thể to lớn của gã áp lên giam giữ hắn.

"Ngươi thật sự là thứ gì?!" Loki kích động gào. Bị thân hình áp bách của một người lạ mặt đè ép lên khiến cảm giác an toàn của Loki chẳng còn sót một chút. Có một lực uy hiếp tràn ngập dã tính không ngừng tác động lên thần kinh của hắn. Thế nhưng, Tóc Vàng dường như không ý thức được sức uy hiếp của mình. Gã vẫn vui vẻ nói cười, tự giới thiệu như một học sinh chuyển trường đứng trên bục làm quen, "Ta là Thor, một người sói, còn em?"

Loki nghe được hai chữ ‘người sói’, trong ngực như bị một tảng đá đè nặng. Hắn biết rõ về xích mích dai dẳng giữa tộc người sói và tộc ma cà rồng. Hai bên đã từng giao chiến vô số lần. Trong ấn tượng của hắn, Loki luôn cho rằng người sói là một bầy lũ đầu óc ngu si tứ chi phát triển. Nhìn chung không hề tạo cảm giác đáng gờm. Thế nhưng, kẻ đối diện hắn hoàn toàn không đơn giản như vậy —— Hắn sợ.

Loki từ lúc nhỏ tới giờ chưa từng sợ kẻ nào, cho dù là với phụ hoàng ma cà rồng Laufey của hắn cũng chỉ là kính trọng, chứ không sợ. Mà bây giờ đối mặt với gã người sói này, hắn thế mà lại sợ đến toàn thân phát run.

"Em tên gì?" Ngón tay Thor áp lên hầu kết hơi giật giật của Loki, cười lặp lại vấn đề vừa mới hỏi lần nữa.

"... Loki."

Loki buộc phải thành thật dâng ra tên của mình. Có điều gì không đúng ở đây. Hắn chưa từng bị ai gây áp lực như thế. Đây chắc chắn là thủ đoạn mà lũ người sói dùng khi đối phó với ma cà rồng bọn hắn. Là sức mạnh tiềm tàng nằm trong bản năng: chúng có thể tản ra khí chất đe dọa khiến những chủng loài khác e sợ đến ghi xương khắc cốt, nhưng điều đó không đúng——Loki là con trai của tộc trưởng Laufey, làm sao hắn có thể bị loại thủ đoạn hạ cấp này dọa cho run rẩy? Hơn nữa, từ sách vở hắn biết, người sói duy nhất có thể sử dụng chiêu này trấn áp một ma cà rồng ở cấp bậc của hắn, là thủ lĩnh của lang tộc - Odin.

Loki muốn chống cự. Hai tay hắn đặt lên ngực Thor muốn đẩy ra. Trời sinh ma cà rồng có sức mạnh phi thường, nhưng đối với người sói thì chỉ là phe phẩy. Hắn đẩy hết sức mà Thor vẫn chẳng dịch nửa bước, trong khi chân Loki đã bắt đầu nhũn ra.

Bóng trăng ngày càng treo lên cao. Khắp chu vi xung quanh cũng không có bóng cây nào che đậy. Ánh sáng trắng bọc quanh Thor khiến gã trông như một thiên thần. Loki tuy rằng sợ, thế nhưng theo ánh trăng càng ngày càng sáng sủa, một ngọn lửa nóng đột nhiên bứt phá bùng lên, thiêu đốt từ cột sống hắn lan ra khắp tứ chi bách hài. Khiến hắn từ run bỗng trở nên co giật. Loki bắt đầu thở gấp gáp, cũng cảm nhận được hô hấp nóng hổi của người sói không ngừng phả lên mặt mình, hầu như sắp đốt cháy làn da non mịn lộ ra nơi cổ áo.

"Chuyện gì… chuyện gì đang xảy ra?" Trong lúc rối rắm, nỗi sợ vừa rồi cũng bỏ Loki bay xa. Mọi thứ trước mắt hắn dần méo mó mơ hồ. Chân cũng không trụ được vững. Thân thể hắn lay lắt ngã tới trước, đầu gối quỵ xuống trên thảm lá khô giòn tan. Đầu óc Loki là một mảng quay cuồng, ý thức không cách nào khống chế thân thể của chính mình, lảo đảo muốn gục xuống mặt đất.

"Ta không biết!" Thor hô to một tiếng, quỳ xuống kịp đỡ lấy Loki. Gã cũng không hiểu lắm chuyện gì đang xảy ra với Loki. Kỳ động dục của gã đột nhiên tới, toàn thân gã đang khô nóng thúc giục, đầu óc cũng không tỉnh táo nổi. "Ta đang động dục, mà em lại uống một bụng máu của ta —— "

Thor không có dịp nói hết câu, vì cánh tay của ma cà rồng kia đang vòng qua cổ gã, giống như đòi hỏi một nụ hôn. Dĩ nhiên, đó là một đòi hỏi Thor sẵn sàng đáp ứng.  
Nụ hôn thứ hai của bọn họ so với lần đầu tiên càng nóng bỏng hơn, mãnh liệt hơn rất nhiều. Rốt cuộc không biết ai là người cắn phá môi của đối phương trước. Máu theo khóe miệng Loki chảy dài xuống, trượt trên cần cổ thiên nga. Giữa rừng rậm sáng trăng, hai cơ thể gần như điên cuồng quấn quít. Đầu óc Loki là một nồi súp thập cảm, mà Thor cũng chẳng khá hơn gì. Hai chiếc lưỡi cuốn lấy nhau tranh giành, thậm chí hắn cảm giác bây giờ chỉ cần hôn cũng có thể khiến hắn xuất.

Lần này, Thor là người tìm về chút ít lý trí trước. Dù sao đây cũng không phải lần động dục đầu tiên của gã, nhưng trong suốt quãng đời vài trăm năm dài dặc, chưa một lần động dục nào có thể khiến Thor mất khống chế như bây giờ. Gã một bên hôn Loki, một bên túm áo hắn xé toạc. May mắn gã vẫn còn nhớ được phải trải áo vét của Loki xuống đất. Sau đó, Thor đơn phương chấm dứt nụ hôn trong luyến tiếc. Gã túm cổ Loki đè xuống, buộc vào tư thế bán quỳ rạp. Hai tay Loki vịn thân cây, da thịt trần trụi cùng đường cong duyên dáng đều hiển lộ trước mắt gã người sói.

Thor muốn làm hắn. Ngay bây giờ. Suy nghĩ điên cuồng thúc giục này sắp chiếm hữu toàn bộ ý thức gã, thú tính của loài sói khống chế thân thể gã. Thor há miệng cắn phập lên đầu vai Loki, lưu lại một dấu răng rỉ máu chỉnh tề, khiến hắn buột ra tiếng gào thét bén nhọn. Gã cơ hồ không bỏ qua bất kỳ tấc da thịt nào trên tấm lưng Loki, để lại những vết hôn chi chít và dấu răng dày đặc —— Đây là bản năng nguyên thủy nhất của lang tộc, Thor vẫn cho rằng năng lực tự chủ của mình lớn vô cùng, nhưng lần này hỏng rồi —— gã chưa từng tỏ ra chiếm hữu như thế với bạn giường của mình, cho dù đối phương là con người hay là một tộc nhân khác.

Gã lột xuống quần dài và quần trong của Loki. Mân mê chiêm ngưỡng làn da trắng chưa từng gặp ánh nắng. Khi Thor bắt đầu cắn mút phần đùi non nhạy cảm rất gần nơi nào đó, ma cà rồng nhỏ bèn rít lên dữ tợn. Tay Loki không thể bám vững trên thân cây. Vỏ cây cứng cáp bị móng nhọn của hắn cắm vào cấu cào, tạo ra năm đường dài như dao khắc, mà ngay lúc này Thor đột nhiên ngừng động tác cắn mút, chuyển sang liếm láp nơi hậu huyệt.

Loki gần như tê liệt ngã gục. Toàn thân hắn không chiết ra được chút sức lực nào, nửa thân trên trải dài trên áo vét màu đen, nửa thân dưới nhờ Thor giữ chặt mà vẫn còn giơ cao trong không khí. Loki không thể lờ đi được cảm giác đầu lưỡi Thor sục sạo bên trong cơ thể hắn. Làm cho hắn thiếu chút nữa vì sướng mà khóc lên. Ma cà rồng vừa được uống máu no, dục tính cuồng nhiệt lây nhiễm từ kẻ kia xông phá toàn bộ lý trí hắn. Loki không thể điều khiển nổi mình, từng tế bào trên người hắn đều đang thét gào Thor - Thor - Thor. Loki muốn giãy giụa, muốn kháng cự, muốn đẩy ra gã người sói chết tiệt. Nhưng hắn mở miệng nói mà không nên lời, chỉ có thể phát ra những tiếng rên nối chuỗi. Thân thể từ lúc nào đã phục tùng theo bản năng, tự nguyện mở rộng chân tùy cho Thor xâm chiếm.

Thor rút lưỡi khỏi người hắn. Thay thế bằng hai ngón tay chen vào, giúp Loki mở rộng. Hai ngón tay thô dài chen chúc trong động thịt chật hẹp. Loki thực sự rất chặt. Ánh trăng sáng ngời rót trên cơ thể thon dài của hắn một lớp màu thuần khiết, và vô cùng hoàn mỹ. Như là một tế phẩm trắng tinh. Nhưng trên thân thể hắn lại hiện đầy những dấu vết Thor để lại. Tạo vật hoàn mỹ đang nằm đó vểnh mông, lối vào kín kẽ tham lam mút hai ngón tay đang mô phỏng động tác cắm rút. Thor nhổm dậy, dùng răng nanh hành hạ thêm bờ vai đã đẫm máu của ma cà rồng. Dương vật bừng bừng sức sống đã áp đến hậu huyệt được nới lỏng, nhưng chỉ ấn tới ấn tới, chưa thực sự đi vào.

Loki nằm nhếch mông, nửa thân trên bò toài trên áo vét. Ý thức của hắn hỗn tạp không rõ, suy nghĩ từ đầu hắn chạy xuống lưỡi thoát ra miệng càng rối loạn vô cùng. Thor cố gắng lắng nghe một hồi mới hiểu được Loki đang muốn nói cái gì. Giữa một tràng kêu rên rỉ, hắn nói, mau vào trong ——

Tất cả dục vọng trong đầu Thor đều đồng loạt nổ ra. Gã sắp điên vì Loki. Hai tay siết lấy hông Loki trong một vòng kìm kẹp như sắt. Thân dưới chợt húc tới, đem dương vật cắm thẳng tắp đi vào.

Loki cũng bị gã làm cho điên cuồng. Hắn thét lên, tiếng thét như một con thú non bị thương, lại mang theo khoái cảm không thể khống chế. Thor không chịu dừng lại cho hắn kịp thích ứng. Cảm giác bên trong Loki tốt như vậy. Như thể bọn họ chính là hai mảnh ghép nên dính lại một chỗ. Thor cũng phát ra một tiếng gầm thấp trầm, đem hung khí đâm vào nơi sâu nhất. Bọn họ phải cùng nhau như thế —— Gã chỉ muốn lột Loki hoàn toàn trần truồng, xích vào một nơi chỉ có gã biết được, làm sở hữu riêng của gã. Mỗi lần gã động dục thì đều tới làm hắn, làm cho hắn nói không nên lời, đi đứng không xong. Làm cho hắn không thể khép lại hai chân, cứ mở rộng như thế chờ gã xông tới…. Gã cũng muốn hiện tại xé nát hắn, cắn nuốt xương thịt hắn, giấu toàn bộ vào bụng... ——Trong đầu Thor như có ngàn vạn ngọn lửa cùng bùng phát, đốt cháy trụi từng hạt lý trí cuối cùng, để chỗ cho thú tính xâm thẳng vào đầu óc. Từ nơi sâu nhất đó, gã lại đem dương vật kéo mạnh ra. Dương vật thậm chí mang theo được một ít thịt non nớt màu hồng, ướt sũng kêu nhóp nhép.

Loki bị dằn vặt đến nỗi sắp mất trí. Hắn chật vật nửa nằm nửa quỳ, ra sức lắc lắc đầu qua lại. Nước mắt từ nơi khóe không ngừng tuôn chảy ra. Trong tiếng kêu của hắn bao gồm khóc nức nở, đau, hắn rất đau, đau đến nỗi từng hơi thở cũng khiến hắn rất đau; nhưng giữa đau đớn kinh khủng đó lại ẩn chứa một làn sóng khoái cảm. Là một ma cà rồng, cho tới bây giờ Loki chưa từng hưởng thụ qua cái gọi là lạc thú sâu sắc. Thế nhưng những cảm giác mà Thor đang mang tới cho hắn thật khác biệt. Chúng quá mức kịch liệt. Vừa sung sướng tột cùng, vừa thống khổ vô biên, dung hợp lại cho hắn đang được SỐNG. Trái tim hắn ở trong lồng ngực đập thình thình. Đây đều là cảm giác mà Loki chưa từng nếm trải. Đầu óc hắn như có một lỗ đen, hút đi hết mọi cảm quan. Hắn nghe được rõ nhất một âm thanh chói tai. Là giọng nói của hắn. Loki nói hắn muốn, muốn càng nhiều thêm nữa, muốn đến khi không muốn nổi mới ngừng.

Mà Thor vẫn luôn đáp ứng chính xác điều hắn yêu cầu. Gã thúc rút thậm chí càng thêm mãnh liệt. Dương vật liên tục ma sát đè ép lên vách thịt non mềm, đâm tới điểm nhạy cảm nào đó làm toàn thân Loki cứ giật bắn cả lên. Thor siết chặt hông Loki để húc, chặt đến nỗi bóp rạn cả xương eo, sau đó gã ý thức được nhờ năng lực ma cà rồng, phần xương nứt rạn đó tự động khép liền lại, lại hoàn hảo như mới. Loki sẽ không bị gã vô tình giết, cũng sẽ không bị thời gian trôi qua làm già đi. Hắn có thể cùng gã đi đến suốt cuộc đời, đi đến vĩnh viễn vĩnh viễn. Vì bọn họ là những sinh vật không thể chết—— Ý nghĩ tốt đẹp này làm viền mắt gã ướt át, tay càng thêm mạnh bạo ghì chặt hông Loki. Liên tiếp đâm thủng Loki. Tràn ngập trong tai Thor là tiếng nước róc rách cùng tiếng thân thể va chạm cùng tiếng rên rỉ động tình. Gã phát tiết ở nơi sâu nhất trong cơ thể hắn.

Tinh dịch nóng hổi phun ào ạt khiến Loki giật mình hét dài. Thế nhưng còn chưa xong, dương vật của Thor vẫn cứ cứng rắn như lúc mới bắt đầu. Dù sao khi người sói động dục thì một lần lăn giường không thể giải quyết hết. Mà Loki, kẻ xui xẻo vừa tiêu hóa dòng máu của người sói, hiện cũng vậy. Dương vật hắn dù bị ép bắn mấy lần vẫn có thể ngóc lại lên, theo chuyển động mà vỗ bôm bốp vào bắp đùi hoặc là cọ cọ lên mặt vải áo vét. Thor lại bắt đầu một đợt cuồng hoan mới. Hậu huyệt bởi vì chưa kịp ‘tháo nút’, khiến cho tinh dịch bên trong bị Thor ép phải rỉ ra ngoài, chảy dài trên bắp đùi Loki, tạo thành một vũng lỏng sềnh sệch.

Loki chưa từng chật vật như thế này. Dương vật của hắn hoàn toàn không cần được đụng vào. Hắn bị cắm là có thể phóng xuất —— Sự thẹn thùng muộn màng tấn công dồn dập vào Loki, khiến cho hắn kêu khóc càng thảm thiết. Nhưng theo làn sóng tình triều mà Thor lôi kéo hắn trôi cùng, Loki lại một lần nữa quên hết tất cả, chỉ chăm chú bắt nhịp lắc lư mông.

Tận đến lúc trăng tròn hóa thành một vầng sáng trắng nhạt phía chân trời xa xa, kỳ động dục ngắn ngủi của người sói hung mãnh mới kết thúc. Bọn họ dây dưa lâu như vậy, thậm chí không để ý mặt trời đã sắp chào ngày mới. Mà khi Thor hổn hển rút dương vật ra khỏi thân thể Loki, thì ma cà rồng liền kiệt sức ngã sấp xuống, mê man ngủ.

.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**QUÁ KHỨ: Chương 03**

 

 

Loki vốn dĩ là ma cà rồng thuần huyết, hắn thân là nhi tử của Laufey nhưng không phải đứa con ông ta dùng năng lực để biến đổi, mà chính là con ruột, mẹ của hắn là một con người.

Hắn không nhớ nhiều ký ức về mẹ, có chăng cũng chỉ là mơ hồ thoáng qua. Mẹ hắn sau khi sinh thân thể ngày càng hao nhược gầy yếu, dù cho phụ thân của hắn đã dùng hết mọi biện pháp, người phụ nữ lục nhãn huyền phát ấy cũng chỉ sống được ba mươi năm cuộc đời. Trong khoảng thời gian đó, bà chỉ ở cạnh Loki mười năm, đối với sinh mạng của ma cà rồng mà nói, mười năm thật sự ngắn ngủi biết bao.

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ mẹ hắn quả thực rất ấm áp, bà hay ôm hắn vào lòng thủ thỉ, "Mắt con là mắt mẹ, tóc con lại giống cha, con là đứa bé đáng yêu xinh đẹp nhất trần đời."

So với con người, nhiệt độ cơ thể của Loki rất thấp, nhịp tim cũng yếu hơn gấp nhiều lần đến mức tai thường không thể nghe thấy được. Bởi vì hắn căn bản là ma cà rồng , hô hấp và tuần hoàn là những phạm trù gần như vô dụng , hắn không cần chúng vẫn có thể sống ngon lành. Nhưng khi đó Loki nhớ mẹ đã hoảng loạn như thế nào , mẹ cứ sờ soạng mặt hắn mãi, cố gắng làm hắn thở dốc để bà có thể nghe được nhịp tim bên trong. Từ đó Loki bắt đầu học cách hô hấp giống như con người để mẹ không còn lo lắng nữa, hắn cảm nhận không khí trong lành tràn vào căng đầy lá phổi, đây là cảm giác không ma cà rồng nào có thể đạt được.

Nhưng thật ra Loki cũng không làm được. Giống như hắn không thể chìm vào giấc ngủ, hắn còn chưa trưởng thành thì đã không thể ngủ được nữa rồi, vì lẽ đó mà Loki không biết mộng cảnh và giấc ngủ đến tột cùng là như thế nào. Thếmà hiện tại đây, hắn lại đột nhiên phát hiện mình đang nằm mơ.

Trong mơ chỉ toàn là những hồi ức vụn vặt nhưng do nhiều năm trôi qua, hắn từ lâu đã không thể nhớ được nét đẹp trên gương mặt của mẹ, tỷ như mỗi sáng mẹ đều rời giường sau vệt nắng đầu tiên ló dạng, cặm cụi nướng bánh táo nghi ngút khói và còn rất nhiều, rất nhiều chuyện khác nữa. Từng mảnh ký ức ùa về, đồng loạt hiện lên trong giấc mơ trăm năm có một này. Từ lâu lắm rồi không có thứ gì tác động tới hắn mãnh liệt như thế, từ lâu lắm rồi tâm của hắn mới xao động gợn sóng đến vậy. Thật ấm áp, nhưng vào đúng lúc này hắn lại đột nhiên bắt đầu sợ hãi, hắn sợ qua mấy trăm năm sau, mình cũng sẽ giống như lão phụ thân của mình trẻ mãi không già, trường sinh bất lão cả đời chỉ nhìn thế giới với biểu dung của một thây ma biết đi.

Hắn trước đây chưa bao giờ sợ sệt, hắn cho rằng hà cớ gì ma cà rồng lại phải có loại cảm xúc ấy. Thế nhưng ở trong mơ hắn cảm thấy có một bàn tay ấm nóng đang xoa xoa gò má mình, cảm giác được sống như một con người càng thật hơn bao giờ hết.

Loki mở mắt ra, khung cảnh lờ mờ dần trở nên rõ nét, ánh nắng phản chiếu qua khung cửa sổ rọi lên trần nhà bằng gỗ những hình thù vui nhộn. Hắn quay đầu, phát hiện ra bên cạnh còn có một người nữa, chính là cái gã tóc vàng to con ấy.

Đầu óc nhất thời mơ hồ hỗn độn, chợt nhớ lại chuyện cuồng quay trời đất tối qua, Loki giật mình cảnh giác giở chăn lên mới phát hiện cả người đầy vết thương và dấu hôn xanh tím vẫn chưa lành, có thể là năng lực hồi phục bị chậm lại đáng kể trong lúc ngủ, hắn nhắm lại định thần và chỉ chốc lát sau cơ thể hắn liền trở lại bình thường, mấy vết cào rướm máu lẫn dấu răng bầm tím hoàn toàn biến mất không còn tăm hơi.

Thor nhìn hắn rồi thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đôi vai đang gồng cứng liền thả lỏng, "Ta tưởng ta làm em bị thương chứ."

"Ta là ma cà rồng." Loki híp mắt, cặp mắt mang theo địch ý liếc nhìn Thor.

"Nhưng lúc nãy em nằm ngủ, vết thương không hề tan biến, ta đã sợ ——"

"Câm miệng," Loki mắng gã và bắt đầu đứng dậy tìm đồ của chính mình, thân thể thì không có vấn đề gì, có vẻ Thor đã dọn dẹp lau rửa giúp hắn, nhưng hắn vẫn cảm giác có chỗ nào đó không đúng, mà cái này lại ở trong xương, giống như thứ gì đó đã xâm nhập vào tủy sống của hắn, một loại dã tính vốn không hề thuộc về Loki.

Hắn quay đầu, trừng mắt đối diện với Thor, "Ngươi đã làm gì ta?"

Thor trầm mặc một lúc, gã vẫn quỳ trên mặt đất, mái tóc vàng rủ xuống nhìn phi thường chật vật, "Ta đánh dấu em, như vậy có thể bảo vệ em, ta đã sợ là em sẽ chết, vì khi nãy em giống y như lũ phàm nhân ——"

"Ta không phải con người!" Loki gần như rít lên, hắn đưa tay giật lấy cổ áo Thor để hắn nhìn thẳng vào mình, "Ta sống mấy trăm năm chưa từng biết đến cái chết! Ngươi không nhìn ra được sao?"

Hắn đưa móng tay sắc nhọn cào lên mặt, máu theo vết xước tràn ra ngoài nhưng sau đó lại tan biến không dấu tích, "Ngươi nghe thấy không? Nhịp tim đập của ta cũng không giống con người ——" hắn điên cuồng gào lớn, áp ngực mình vào ngực của Thor.

Mỗi nhịp đều hoàn hảo, hoàn toàn không hề tương đồng với nhịp tim trước đây: yếu ớt, nhỏ đến mức không thể dùng đến thính lực bình thường mà nghe thấy. Hiện tại tim hắn đang nhảy, thật sự đang nhảy nhót như trái tim của một nhân loại bình thường.

Thor trợn tròn mắt nhìn hắn, Loki bắt đầu thất kinh, tất cả là do người này, đều là tại Thor. Gã dám đánh gãy toàn bộ “vốn liếng” của hắn, làm hắn ngày càng như một con người, hắn đời này căm ghét bị xem là nhân loại. Những nỗi sợ hãi thầm kín nhỏ nhoi khóa chặt trong lòng đột nhiên mọc rễ nẩy mầm, khiến hắn càng nghĩ càng đau đớn, hắn phẫn nộ gằn từng tiếng, "Ta.muốn.giết.ngươi!"

Mà Loki cũng xác định sẽ thật sự cắn chết gã, hắn túm chặt lấy nắm tóc vàng hoe rồi nhào lên cắm ngập cặp răng nanh sắc nhọn vào cổ họng gã.

Hắn cảm thụ mạch máu gã vỡ vụn nhưng lại nhanh chóng khép miệng, cảm thụ từng dòng huyết dịch tràn vào trong miệng mình. Vẫn là hương vị của tối hôm qua, mùi vị mê người đó, khiến người ta say mê muốn ngừng mà không được, hắn gần như mê muội mà chăm chú hút. Thế nhưng đáng sợ nhất chính là cường lực của Thor quá mạnh mẽ, Loki phát hiện bất luận hắn hút ra bao nhiêu lít máu, hắn đều không cách nào giết chết đối phương —— điều này làm hắn phẫn uất giật người lại, ngồi xuống thở hổn hển.

Loki chùi sạch máu tươi vương trên miệng mình, bắt đầu vội vàng thu nhặt quần áo, hắn muốn nhanh chóng rời khỏi nơi này, nhanh chóng thoát khỏi Thor. Nhưng Thor vẫn nhất mực quỳ ngay tại chỗ, máu dính đầy trên cần cổ gã làm bẩn hết một góc áo, thậm chí vài lọn tóc cũng hóa đỏ vì nhuốm máu tươi.

"Nếu như em đói bụng, có thể uống máu ta," Thor ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, ngữ khí vô cùng nghiêm túc, mà Loki phát hiện ra mình không thể nào dứt ra khỏi đôi mắt của Thor, "Nếu như em bị thợ săn truy sát, ta sẽ giết chết bọn chúng, ta rất mạnh, em cũng rất mạnh, bất luận xảy ra chuyện gì, chúng ta cũng có thể cùng nhau đối mặt —— em sẽ không lão hóa mà chết, ta cũng thế, ta vẫn rất muốn ở cùng với em."

Dung mạo của vốn Loki rất xinh đẹp, bất luận nam nhân hay là nữ nhân, người bị hắn thu hút nhiều vô số kể. Mấy trăm năm làm ma cà rồng hắn nghe qua hằng hà sa số lời chót lưỡi đầu môi, thề non hẹn biển, thế mà chưa từng có một người nào lại có thể chạm đến tâm can hắn như Thor. Trái tim của hắn đột nhiên đập liên hồi, cho dù không có lần động tình tối hôm qua, loại cảm xúc kỳ diệu kia tuy không nói ra được vẫn lắng đọng ở đáy lòng của hắn.

Hắn quay đi, tay bấu chặt lấy cột gỗ chống nhà, sức mạnh của ma cà rồng làm cho toàn bộ phần bị nắm lõm vào thành hình một bàn tay, "Thor, ngươi nên tìm một người sói khác mà bầu bạn, ta cũng có thể kiếm cho mình một đồng loại ma cà rồng; đối với người chỉ mới một lần gặp gỡ, ngươi không cần thiết nói những thứ này."

"Em thừa biết mấy chuyện đó không giống nhau!" Thor nói lớn, "Tất cả đều không liên quan đến ta, chỉ có em!"

Loki không phải là chưa từng hẹn hò với đám ma cà rồng nữ, nhưng bọn họ quá lạnh lẽo, lạnh đến mức chỉ như xác ướp biết cười. Trong suốt mấy trăm năm để không bị buồn chán, hắn cũng đã từng có quan hệ với một số kẻ mà đến bây giờ hắn chẳng có một tí kí ức nào. Nhưng bọn chúng không phải Thor, hắn nhận thức được điều đó, Thor cùng tất cả bọn họ đều không hề giống nhau, loại ý nghĩ này khiến hắn cảm thấy hoảng sợ đến khó hiểu, dựa vào cái gì hắn phải biết những thứ này? Hắn làm ma cà rồng đã mấy trăm năm nay, bây giờ nếu phải làm một, làm một ——

"Ngươi và ta chấm dứt ở đây." Loki run rẩy nói, trái tim như bị bóp nghẹt, hắn đóng cửa lại và rời đi.

Thor chậm rãi thay đổi tư thế, ngồi phịch xuống sàn gỗ, gã biết Loki nghĩ gì, dù không rõ ràng lắm nhưng chí ít gã biết tâm của Loki gợn sóng. Cả hai người đã tạo lập liên kết nên có khả năng khiến đối phương cảm thụ được tình cảm của bản thân. Loki chỉ là cần thêm thời gian, so với những chủng loài có tuổi thọ vô hạn như ma cà rồng hay người sói, thứ không bao giờ thiếu chính là thời gian.

.

 

**HIỆN ĐẠI: Chương 03**

 

Tính cách Thor căn bản còn khá là tự do, không giống Loki mỗi sớm đúng giờ đều rời giường, đánh răng súc miệng sạch sẽ, đem bữa sáng đã được Thor chuẩn bị kỹ lưỡng tối hôm qua đun nóng một hồi rồi từ tốn ăn. Có khi Thor sẽ từ phòng ngủ nhào tới đè hắn ra hôn, sau đó bị Loki đá vào nhà tắm để làm vệ sinh cá nhân, lúc Thor ra ngoài dùng bữa sáng thì Loki đã mặc âu phục chỉnh tề lái xe đi đến Sở Tài chính - Kế toán.

Gã tóc vàng lớn tướng gãi đầu chán nản, ngày hôm nay chắc lại nhàn rỗi không có gì làm, gã nghĩ đi sớm mần chi để rồi ngồi không trong cái văn phòng ảm đạm đó. Công việc của gã là ở Trung tâm phòng chống động vật hoang dã lớn nhất New York, mỗi ngày đều lái xe dạo vòng vòng thành phố bắt thú vật hoang hay chạy rông ngoài đường, cũng có lúc tóm được vài thứ khá “nguy hiểm” —— nói thế nào cho đúng nhỉ, dù sao nghề nghiệp của gã phải bắt giữ không chỉ động vật bình thường, mà còn có bọn ma cà rồng, người sói hay đám yêu quái biến hình,...Gã luôn cảm thấy Loki không ưa những thứ này, càng không thích việc gã giấu diếm sau lưng hắn. Mà kì thực là trong một sự cố vào năm ngoái, Loki đã rõ nghề nghiệp của gã, hai người bọn họ cãi nhau một trận ầm ĩ chó sủa mèo kêu đến nỗi giờ Thor vẫn rùng mình mỗi khi nhớ lại, thật cảm tạ Thượng Đế.

Thor dùng xong điểm tâm, dọn dẹp bàn ăn qua loa rồi vào phòng thay đồ lấy ra từ trong ngăn kéo một cái áo thun cùng quần jean, không gian trong phòng này đều được trưng dụng để treo quần áo và những bộ âu phục đặt may cầu kỳ khéo léo của Loki, vậy nên mấy bộ bình dân của Thor nhét vào ngăn kéo vẫn là thích hợp nhất.

Thor vốn định thừa dịp buổi sáng không có chuyện gì quan trọng chi bằng ra sau vườn tỉa cây nhổ cỏ gần gũi với thiên nhiên, bọn họ mới chuyển đến không lâu, trong khi Loki đã thuê một dàn công nhân với giá cao đến tô điểm làm đẹp bãi cỏ trước nhà, thì khu vườn đằng sau có um tùm xum xuê cỏ dại thế nào hắn cũng chẳng buồn liếc mắt.

Đúng lúc này Tony gọi điện thoại tới, bảo gã trực tiếp đi xem xét một khu dân cư trong thành phố. Thor chộp lấy một miếng bánh quy bỏ vào mồm nhai ràu rạu rồi bước vào gara, lái xe lên đường.

Bốn năm trước Thor đã gia nhập Biệt đội Báo thù, một nhóm nhỏ trực thuộc quyền quản lý của bộ ngành bí hiểm nào đó trong Chính phủ, chuyên môn bắt giữ những mối nguy hiểm tiềm tàn, các thực thể siêu năng lực trên thế giới. Tuy Loki che giấu hai người khá kĩ, bọn họ cuối cùng vẫn bị Fury và đám điệp viên tay sai cực kỳ tinh ý truy ra. Thor vốn là người mang trong mình sức mạnh rất lớn, tên gã hiển nhiên ‘xứng đáng’ lọt vào danh sách đen của bọn họ.

Lúc ấy gã bị bọn đặc vụ của S.H.I.E.L.D phục kích trên đường đi làm. Thor kỳ thực đã quen việc bị người ta đuổi theo ám sát, gã là thủ lĩnh tương lai của tộc Người sói, bị uy hiếp tính mạng là chuyện thường tình. Nhưng đã có thời gian gã cùng Loki sống rất yên ổn, bình thản mà hạnh phúc, cho nên lúc cái nhóm thần thần bí bí gì đó của Chính phủ đột nhiên xuất hiện, gã có chút giật mình không phòng bị.

Nhưng gã đương nhiên sẽ không bó tay chịu trói dễ dàng như thế, sức mạnh của hai bên đều ngang sức ngang tài. Bọn họ vốn đã xác định Thor không phải là mối nguy hiểm nên chỉ muốn tìm gã để nói vài câu, vì lẽ đó nên không có vũ khí gây hại nào được dùng tới, duy chỉ có súng gây mê chuyên dụng cho người sói mà thôi.

Thế nhưng súng gây mê của S.H.I.E.L.D toàn bộ đều không có tác dụng —— tuy rằng lúc đó Thor cảm thấy Loki là chuyện bé xé ra to, nhưng hắn lại kiên trì cách mấy năm đem người yêu ra thử thuốc một lần để cơ thể gã sản sinh hooc-môn kháng dược. Còn nhớ năm 80 có một lần Thor đang ở giữa chừng cuộc chiến với bầy sói phản loạn thì thuốc của Loki phát tác, lần đó do hắn gấp gáp mà làm hỏng thuốc, nên lúc Thor tỉnh dậy ngay giữa căn cứ đầu não của bọn tạo phản đã tận mắt nhìn thấy người yêu của gã khắp người toàn là máu đi tới.

Loki thảm sát đến đỏ cả mắt, trong tay hắn cầm một khẩu súng cùng một đoạn cọc gỗ bị gãy ngang, bộ âu phục ướt đẫm toàn là máu, mái tóc đen nhánh bình thường được hắn tỉ mỉ chải gọn sau gáy vì dính máu mà rối bù cả lên, hắn nhìn thấy Thor liền thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Thor vừa phá bỏ dây xích trói quanh người, Loki liền nhào vào lòng gã —— trước đây đều là Thor chủ động ôm Loki, thế mới nói cảnh tượng này kỳ thực có một không hai.

Thor ôm chặt hắn trong lòng, Loki thật giống như bị dọa sợ chết khiếp, sát ý dần dần tiêu biến, hình như đáy mắt hắn còn có chút ướt át, cả thân người đều run rẩy. Trên người nồng nặc mùi máu tanh của đám người sói hạ đẳng, hắn đem đầu mình chôn ở hõm vai ấm áp của Thor, thở hổn hển một hồi lâu thân thể mới thanh tĩnh lại, hắn mang tất cả vũ khí quăng xuống đất. Thor ân cần vuốt lưng an ủi hắn, sau đó cả hai cùng nhau rời khỏi đống tan hoang đã từng là cứ điểm của lũ Người sói kia.

Từ sau lần đó, Loki trở nên căm hận thuốc mê, cách mấy năm hắn lại lôi ra một đống kim tiêm để Thor thử nghiệm. Thor không hề biết Loki làm mấy thứ này ở đâu và khi nào, lần nào bị đem ra thí nghiệm cũng làm gã mơ mơ màng màng. Nhưng có vẻ Loki đã bị lần đó dọa cho sợ đến hồn siêu phách lạc cho nên đối với việc này hắn cực kỳ kiên định, vì lẽ đó mà Thor đành ‘ngậm bồ hòn’ làm bé ngoan để hắn yên tâm thí nghiệm, thế nhưng phải nói là những loại hooc-môn kháng dược trong cơ thể gã hiện tại kỳ thực lại có đất dụng võ.

Thuốc mê vô tác dụng nên thành ra Thor chiếm thế thượng phong, khiến S.H.I.E.L.D không thể không triệu tập hai vị thủ lĩnh của Biệt đội Báo thù, Tony và Steve.  
Ba người đối mặt với nhau ngay trên trục đường chính, đám thường dân bu kín xung quanh đều được mở mang tầm mắt, mong chờ một cuộc hỗn chiến sắp xảy ra. Vào lúc này, chuông điện thoại của Thor lại rung lên .

Thor một tay vừa bẻ gãy cột thép dài hai mét, một tay lọ mọ lục tìm điện thoại cầm lên nghe —— xưa nay gã chưa từng bỏ qua cuộc điện thoại nào của Loki cả.

Steve cùng Tony vẫn đang trong tư thế chuẩn bị chiến đấu với người đối diện kia, bọn họ đều biết gã rất có uy lực, thậm chí có kẻ còn bảo gã là thành phần cực kỳ nguy hiểm, nhưng giờ bọn họ chỉ nhìn thấy một tên tóc vàng to con đang đứng tán gẫu với người nào đó trên điện thoại và cười đến rạng rỡ chói lòa như một vầng thái dương.

Thor cúp máy, trên gương mặt gã vẫn còn đeo cái nụ cười nhìn ngu ngu, Tony ở bên này cất tiếng hỏi, "Ngươi trò chuyện với ai đấy hửm, bé bự?" Này là chuyện không thể không thắc mắc à nha, hiếu kỳ nó nằm trong máu của Tony rồi.

"Người yêu tôi, " Thor cười nói, tay hắn vẫn còn cầm chắc cây cột thép dài .

"Anh cũng có người sói khác bầu bạn sao?" Steve hỏi.

"Không, em ấy không phải người sói." Thor nói.

Tony và Steve quay sang nhìn nhau, trong đầu bọn họ đều tự suy diễn đến câu chuyện về chàng Người sói chung tình thề chết đi sống lại với người yêu, khặc, có điều đầu của Tony suy nghĩ không được đứng đắn lắm, nhưng nếu tên tóc vàng kia có người yêu là nhân loại thì hẳn cả ba nên ngồi xuống bàn lý lẽ thì hơn —— hai người bọn họ trước tiên thả vũ khí xuống, Thor nhìn thấy vậy cũng buông đoạn thép kia ra.

"Chúng ta nói chuyện đi!" Tony hô, mà bọn họ đàm luận rất ăn ý, không lâu sau Thor liền xin chuyển công tác.

Mấy người trong Biệt đội đều không biết Loki là ma cà rồng, dẫu sao ma cà rồng và người sói vốn là tử địch, không thể ở bên cạnh nhau. Thor căn bản không hề nói dối, chẳng qua không có ai hỏi nên gã cũng không cần trả lời. Hôm sau Thor đưa điện thoại của mình cho bọn họ xem, cả màn hình chính lẫn màn hình chờ đều là ảnh chụp Loki.

Loki chán ghét chụp ảnh, nhưng Thor thật sự rất muốn cùng hắn chụp một tấm. Thế là gã chộp lấy cơ hội chụp ảnh họ đang chơi tàu lượn siêu tốc, lượn quanh công viên giải trí, thậm chí gã cũng chụp lúc họ lên xe thắt đai an toàn. Từ đầu tới cuối Loki chỉ mang một biểu cảm, bình tĩnh mà lạnh nhạt, trái lại Thor ở bên cạnh hắn rất vui vẻ, gã hưng phấn cười thật to.

Tony tinh ý phát hiện tay hai người họ đặt trên ghế lồng vào nắm chặt lấy nhau.

Thor đậu xe rồi đi tìm Tony và Steve, tình thế không nghiêm trọng lắm, chỉ là mấy tiểu tộc người sói lưu lạc ở trung tâm thành phố, hiện tại đã bị vây lại trong tầng hầm bãi đậu xe. Chuyện này đối với Thor dễ như trở bàn tay, gã là con trai của thủ lĩnh tộc Người sói Odin, mà lại còn là một con sói trưởng thành to lớn nhất ở Bắc Âu. Odin thì già rồi, nếu so về thể lực gã vẫn là mạnh nhất, bất luận ai cũng không thể đánh thắng gã —— ngược lại, gã mong chờ sẽ gặp được một người sói khác mạnh hơn mình.

“Sói con đáng yêu bé bỏng hãy ngoan ngoãn đầu hàng đi nè, mấy đứa quánh không lại con dã thú khổng lồ đằng kia đâu ——“ Tony vắt chéo chân ngồi trong xe tuyên truyền qua microphone, thiệt là nỗi nhục nhã của ngành cảnh sát. Bàn tay Steve đang đưa vòng cổ cho Thor có chút run rẩy, các ngươi xem, thần thánh gì cũng không ngăn được cái miệng của Tony, tay giám đốc Độc-nhãn-long Fury cũng quản không nổi.

Thor cầm ba cái vòng ức chế người sói do Tony chế tác trong tay, một mình tiến vào góc tối của bãi đậu xe.

Sói có năng lực nhìn xuyên màn đêm cùng khứu giác cực nhạy, Thor vừa tiến vào đã tìm thấy ngay ba người sói khác đang cật lực run rẩy.

Bọn họ giết người, nhất định phải bị tóm. Lúc Thor đồng ý gia nhập Biệt đội này kỳ thực cũng có mấy phần phải nhún nhường chịu thiệt, nhưng đối với Thor mà nói, một con sói đơn độc như gã, giang sơn dễ đổi bản tính khó dời, bản chất của gã vốn rất khát máu và hiếu chiến, thế nên sống một cuộc sống yên ổn không phù hợp với Thor. Loki hiển nhiên cũng ý thức được chuyện này, vì lẽ đó mà gã quyết định sẽ ở cạnh con ma cà rồng quyến rũ này đến thiên tàn địa khuyết.

Nghĩ tới việc này, hàng lông mày của Thor liền nhăn lại, tâm tình cũng có chút trầm xuống, "Mấy người đi ra đi, tôi không muốn làm mấy người bị thương, chúng ta đều là người sói."

Gã đem vòng cổ đặt xuống dưới đất, tiếng nói của gã có sức nặng làm rúng động bao trùm toàn bộ bãi đậu xe tĩnh mịch. Ở trong góc tường , ba người sói cô độc kia không ngừng run rẩy, gã có thể cảm thấy khát vọng chém giết đang cuồn cuộn chảy qua mạch máu, "Tôi không muốn phải ra tay với người cùng tộc." Thor lại chêm vào một câu, tuy nói vậy nhưng gã căn bản không biết đối phương có phải là cùng tộc hay không, hình như bọn họ không thuộc chi gia tộc của Thor, đa phần những người sói vô phép tắc không thuộc bất kỳ gia tộc nào cả.

Một con sói xám từng bước tiến tới, lông mao trên lưng nó đều dựng đứng. Thor ngay lập tức cảnh giác cao độ, gã không muốn biến thân vì mỗi lần biến đổi hình dạng qua lại như thế đều phải cởi quần áo, thật quá phiền phức.

Sói xám bắt đầu chồm tới, Thor cũng dự định sẽ khiêu chiến với nó. Dã thú có cặp mắt màu vàng lóe lên trong căn hầm tối tăm, nó chạy lên rồi nhảy bổ về phía trước muốn áp đảo Thor, nhưng chỉ trong nháy mắt, Thor tiếp được sói xám và đem nó trực tiếp ném ra ngoài.

Sức mạnh của Thor vốn dĩ ở đẳng cấp quái thú, Tony cho rằng gã có thể dễ dàng phá sập cả một tòa nhà. Con sói xám bị gã ném như bao cát dộng mạnh vào tường rồi rơi xuống đất, tiếng bê tông vỡ vụn hòa cùng tiếng la hét kêu rên của thú hoang khuấy động cả căn hầm.

"Tiếp đi!" Thor có chút bất mãn, thời gian trước hắn còn ở trong tộc cùng đồng loại luyện võ không có đơn giản như thế này —— chỉ có thể nói, đây chính là sự khác biệt của sói thuần chủng và sói hoang lai. Con sói thứ hai chạy vội tới, Thor bắt đầu cùng nó giao đấu, nhưng chỉ sau vài hiệp, nó cũng bị đá sang một bên.

“Úi trời, cái này đúng thật là một loại ngược đãi động vật nè.” Tony một bên nhìn màn hình một bên nhấp một hớp cà phê, trận đấu này vô vị quá, từng tế bào trong người hắn đang gào thét đòi ngủ rồi đây.

Con sói đen cuối cùng xem ra khá mạnh, dù gì nó cũng là thủ lĩnh của nhóm người sói này. Có vẻ như sói đen khá giảo hoạt, nó nhanh nhảu mà lặng yên không một tiếng động tiếp cận đến Thor.

Có điều bản thân Thor cũng là sói, bản tính không thay đổi khinh thường con sói đen đó có cẩn thận đến đâu cũng không thể làm hại mình. Thor một tay tóm chặt lấy cẳng chân trước toan chồm tới cào lên người gã, một người một sói lao vào quần lấy nhau, cho dù Thor không ở dạng sói, ưu thế rõ ràng vẫn nghiêng về gã.

Khi gã cố dùng bắp đùi kẹp lấy con sói đen hung bạo thì đột nhiên chuông điện thoại reo, gã vốn định chờ đến khi hoàn toàn khắc chế được con thú hoang này mới bắt máy nhưng vừa liếc mắt đã biết đó là số của Loki, mà gã xưa nay lại chưa từng bỏ lỡ một cuộc điện thoại nào của hắn.

"Tối nay anh có về nhà ăn cơm không?" Trong bãi đỗ xe nên tín hiệu bị yếu, âm thanh đầu dây phía Loki không rõ ràng, “Tôi đang ở bên ngoài, có muốn tôi mang chút đồ ăn cho anh không?”

"Có chứ, anh ăn cái gì cũng được hết!" Thor nở nụ cười, làm con sói đen tội nghiệp bị đè dưới tấm thân đồ sộ điên cuồng giãy dụa.

"Anh đang làm gì?" Loki nghe được trong điện thoại phát ra thanh âm gì đó vô cùng kỳ quái, Thor thậm chí có thể tưởng tượng hắn đang cau mày.

"Đang làm việc," Thor cười xòa, thụi một quyền thật mạnh vào con sói đen không biết yên phận cứ nheo nhéo làm ồn, nó hú lên đau đớn, "Anh đang đi bắt chó mà, Loki."

Ở đầu dây bên kia, thanh âm của Loki bỗng trở nên thâm trầm hắc ám, "Nhưng tôi lại cảm thấy anh là đi bắt sói." Nghe xong câu nói của hắn, Thor liền khiếp vía hãi hùng.

"Chó săn!" Thor vội vàng đính chính, "Rất đáng yêu!"

Con sói đen bị kẹp dưới háng Thor rốt cuộc cũng nghẹt thở đến hôn mê, phía bên kia Loki bồi thêm một câu lạnh như băng "Chú ý an toàn." Thor ngồi lắc lư trên lưng con sói đen vui không kể xiết.

"Anh biết rồi, Loki, hoàn toàn không có chuyện gì." Thor cười nói, lại nghe được từ phía đối diện, Loki hừ một tiếng "Anh quả nhiên là đi bắt sói." Sau đó điện thoại cúp cái rụp phát ra tiếng tút tút đều đặn.

Ngày hôm nay Thor không cảm thấy vui tẹo nào.

.

 

 

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**HIỆN ĐẠI: Chương 04**

 

 _Tên Thor ngu xuẩn kia_ ——Loki mắng xối xả trong lòng— _gã lại dám gạt hắn đi bắt sói!_

Rõ ràng bản thân cũng là sói, mà còn gia nhập cái tổ chức vớ vẩn mờ ám nọ. Năm ngoái khi Loki phát hiện Thor lén lút gia nhập Biệt đội Avengers thì thiếu chút nữa đã bị tức đến lăn ra ngất. Hắn giận dữ lái thẳng chiếc xe tải nhỏ của Thor xuống lòng hồ. Ừ thì, lúc đó trong xe còn có Thor. Nhưng đó không phải là chi tiết quan trọng.

Loki vốn dĩ là một kẻ bụng dạ hẹp hòi. Không, để nói cho chính xác thì Loki là kẻ có bụng dạ vô cùng vô cùng hẹp hòi. Hắn cho phép mình giấu diếm công việc riêng khỏi Thor, giấu diếm những nguy hiểm mà hắn phải đối mặt, nhưng không cho phép Thor giấu hắn.

Tính tới lúc này Loki cũng chẳng thiếu chuyện đang giấu diếm Thor, đây cũng là một vấn đề thuộc về bản tính, hắn là một ma cà rồng, hắn muốn giết người, tuy rằng ở cùng Thor hắn không hề đói bụng, nhưng hắn cũng không cách nào khống chế loại bản năng giết chóc đã từ lâu ăn vào trong máu này, thế nhưng bên cạnh Thor hắn đương nhiên sẽ không dễ dàng vung tay quá trán, giết người không chớp mắt như trước nữa. Thor luôn như vậy, gã tựa như vầng thái dương, cả người tràn ngập hào quang chính nghĩa, nhìn thấy gã có khi đến cả thợ săn còn không thể hạ thủ. So với thói quen của một ma cà rồng thuần huyết, trước kia hắn đã tàn sát vô số nhân loại, còn lấy nỗi đau của người khác làm thú vui thì hiện tại Loki quả thật đã vì Thor mà thay đổi không ít.

Nhưng vậy cũng không có nghĩa là hắn trở thành một con quỷ tốt, bản tính của Loki vẫn vẹn nguyên như thế, từ lúc hắn cùng Thor bắt đầu ở chung với nhau, cả binh đoàn thợ săn lẫn gia tộc hai bên đều dốc toàn lực truy sát khiến bọn họ phải bôn ba không ngừng, bình thường cả hai sẽ gồng mình chém giết để giải vây, mà hiện tại thiên hạ đang thái bình, hắn lại bắt đầu cảm thấy ngứa ngáy, sát khí tỏa ra trên từng đầu ngón tay mảnh khảnh. Vì thế, Loki liền tìm đến một giải pháp.

Hắn trở thành một phần của tổ chức Huyết Săn. Huyết Săn và thợ săn là hai phạm trù hoàn toàn khác nhau. Huyết Săn chính là một chi cục do Hội đồng trưởng lão ở Châu Âu thiết lập, có nhiệm vụ xử lý những con ma cà rồng tạo phản. Hội ma cà rồng trưởng lão có chút giao tình với phụ thân hắn. Loki vẫn thường lui tới chỗ bọn họ để nghe ngóng tin tức tiện thể nhận lấy vài phi vụ ngon nghẻ để thuận lợi giết chết mấy thằng nhãi ma cà rồng ương ngạnh cứng đầu làm hắn ngứa mắt.

“Ta van ngươi, cũng là ma cà rồng, ngươi nhẹ tay một chút.” Loki tắt điện thoại di động, mở cửa từ trong nhà vệ sinh đi ra. Nơi này không hẳn là sạch sẽ, nhìn qua cũng chỉ thấy một quán bar bừa bộn nhập nhòe trang trí theo chủ điểm Halloween, nói thật, ai có thể nghĩ tới cái nơi ngu xuẩn nhếch nhách này hàng ngày đều lúc nhúc hàng trăm con ma cà rồng chân chính.

Loki gọi cho mình một ly rượu, mặc dù đang là ban ngày nhưng trong quán đã đầy ắp người, bọn họ đều khoác lên mình một lớp áo chùng đặc biệt - loại phục trang trứ danh của ma cà rồng trong truyền thuyết, trong khi hắn ngồi đây một thân tây trang chễm chệ trên quầy bar so với cảnh tượng lúc này có vẻ không hợp nhau cho lắm. Loki có làn da tái nhợt, đôi mắt xanh biếc sắc lẻm, nhìn qua hắn trông y như một ma cà rồng cấp cao —— Dĩ nhiên, hắn vốn chính là một kẻ thuần huyết.

Ly rượu được đẩy sang cho hắn, Loki nói với tên phục vụ một loại mật mã, gã thanh niên bự con trợn mắt nhìn rồi hất đầu ra hiệu bảo hắn đi theo, đồng thời khui ba chai rượu mở ra một cánh cửa bí mật nằm phía bên hông bức tường.

Cánh cửa nối thẳng xuống tầng hầm. Chả lẽ tất cả bọn mọi rợ phản diện đều có dã tính thích xây dựng căn cứ dưới lòng đất hay sao? Loki đảo mắt buồn chán, nhớ lại cái lần bị Thor lôi đi chơi cái vòng đu quay gì đấy cũng tẻ nhạt y như thế này, chỉ là đi với Thor thì ít ra hắn còn được giải trí đôi chút.

Cầu thang dẫn tới hầm thực ra không dài lắm, hai người rất nhanh đã xuống đến khu vực ngầm nơi có rất nhiều kẻ cuồng hoan tụ tập đàn đúm, độ điên loạn của dưới này cùng với trên lầu không khác biệt là bao, đều là thác loạn trời đất —— chỉ có điều mấy từ ấy vốn chỉ dành cho con người, thế nhưng hiện tại xung quanh hắn chỉ toàn ác quỷ.

Phục vụ xin phép đi tìm người, Loki ung dung nhàn nhã ngồi xuống một băng ghế salong bọc da cũ kĩ bẩn thỉu chờ đợi, tiện thể lấy điện thoại ra kiểm tra hộp thư mới. Thor vừa gửi đến cho hắn một bức hình chụp gã đang ôm một con chó lông vàng, kèm theo dòng chú thích [Loki, em nhìn đi, nhìn xem này, hôm nay anh đã bắt được nó đấy], Loki nhịn không được bật cười thành tiếng, thế nhưng phía dưới tấm ảnh còn có ấn mộc của Trung tâm Động vật hiển thị ngày chụp vào tháng 6 ngày 23.

Loki còn đang đanh mặt nghiêm túc suy nghĩ xem về đến nhà nên xiên vào vị trí nào trên cái tảng thịt bò kia thì tên phục vụ đã dẫn người tới - một nam nhân đầu đinh xăm mình, sau lưng lẽo đẽo dắt theo hai vệ sĩ, đó chính là mục tiêu của Loki.

Gần đây một vài tên ma cà rồng mới sinh rất có hứng thú lưu lại Hoa Kỳ để tiếp tục cho ra lò những dòng quỷ hút máu non trẻ. Sự việc khiến người của Hội đồng Trưởng lão rất đau đầu, dù sao bọn chúng cũng toàn là bọn máu bùn không thuần chủng, đã thế còn chưa được giáo dục theo quy củ của Bá tước Bóng đêm nên đây tuyệt đối không phải là một chuyện tốt. Nếu giải quyết không triệt để gọn gàng sẽ chỉ làm thế giới để mắt tới bọn họ, chủ nhân của cái quầy rượu này đã làm không ít loại chuyện động trời như thế, nhưng ai là tên trùm giật dây phía sau thì đến cả Loki cũng không thể đoán ra.

Loki cười nhạo tác phong làm việc quá cứng nhắc thô thiển của đám tay chân bên Huyết Săn, bọn họ vừa bàn đến kế hoạch đã dự tính tông cửa vào đòi lục soát tra khảo toàn bộ người bên trong quán bar. Nhưng nhìn tình hình trước mắt mà xem, giáp lá cà với một trăm con ma cà rồng, không sớm thì muộn, trần nhà tại chỗ này sẽ nổ tung. Các bậc Trưởng lão bàn bạc một hồi vẫn quyết định để Loki tới dò xét trước.

Tên đầu đinh xăm mình bắt tay Loki, cổ họng nhấp nhấp, kín đáo ra dấu đám đàn em ra ngoài canh chừng, còn mình ở lại đàm phán.

"Người đẹp là ai? Làm sao tìm được chỗ này?" Hắn ta rót rượu, nhưng Loki vốn không có ý định uống cùng, "Lại còn có trong tay cái danh hiệu kia."

"Ta chỉ là đột nhiên hứng thú với chuyện này thôi, " Loki ôn nhu nở nụ cười, đối với người thường mà nói cái cười này của hắn đương nhiên diễm lệ vô cùng, khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên nhè nhẹ, cặp mắt xanh khiến đại dương sâu thẳm cũng tràn ngập kim quang —— nhưng chỉ có Thor mới biết, khi Loki trưng ra nụ cười này, tám chín phần mười là sắp sửa phạt gã ngủ dưới đất.

"Ngươi không phải là người ở đây." Tên này hình như đã có chút say mê hắn, dù sao “cái bị thịt” đây là loại ma cà rồng thô lỗ sân si chuyên ăn tạp của nước Mỹ, tuổi còn trẻ nên rất nóng nảy nha.

Ngồi đối diện là Loki - lục nhãn huyền phát mị hoặc chớp mắt một cái, "Ta đến từ Châu Âu, ta cảm thấy ngươi rất thú vị."

Một giờ trước lúc hắn xem qua bảng phân công mới phát hiện thì ra cũng có loại người như vậy trên đời, hơn nữa nhiệm vụ càn quét ổ ma cà rồng lần này khiến Loki cực kỳ hưng phấn.

"Có muốn gia nhập với bọn ta không?" Tên ma cà rồng hạ đẳng chìa tay ra.

"Có thể sao?" Loki càng tỏ ra nhiệt tình, mắt cơ hồ sáng lên, "Nhưng ta không chắc—— "

Người kia ngồi thẳng dậy trịnh trọng nói, "Cha của ta có khả năng bảo vệ tất cả thành viên của gia tộc."

"Cha của ngươi cũng tới từ Châu Âu?"

"Không —— ta không rõ lắm, ông ấy từng nói ông sinh ra và lớn lên ở Mỹ, ai biết được."

"Nếu như ta trở thành người của gia tộc thì cũng có thể nhìn thấy lão ta phải không?"

Gã nhíu mày, "Chậc, không chắc được, ta cũng chỉ mới gặp cha một lần, nhưng không gặp được ông ấy thì sao?" Cánh tay lông lá của gã đặt lên vai Loki.

Loki cứng người thầm nghĩ lát sau lại phải xách bộ âu phục này đi giặt, còn nữa, đầu óc gã này toàn bã đậu, có nán lại đây cũng không moi được thêm tin tức gì.

"Ngươi gia nhập vào hội của chúng ta, ở đây mỹ nam mỹ nữ đều không thiếu, ngươi có thể lấy bất cứ thứ gì ngươi muốn, ngươi thậm chí chọn ta cũng được, " Tên hạ đẳng đột nhiên nhẹ giọng nhu tình hẳn đi, "Chúng ta có thể cùng nhau ngao du khắp nơi, du lịch vòng quanh thế giới. Em thấy đấy, chúng ta trường sinh bất tử mà..."

Loki chặn họng gã, giọng nói bắt đầu lộ vẻ mất kiên nhẫn, "Vậy bắt đầu nghi thức ngay đi." Thằng nhãi con lắm điều, ngươi phải biết rằng lúc ta và Thor đã dạo chơi xong hai vòng trái đất thì đám nít ranh bọn mi mới chỉ là mấy cặp nhiễm sắc thể đang chờ được thụ tinh thôi.

Để tiếp nhận ngoại nhân vào gia tộc cần phải thông qua một vài nghi thức, cách đơn giản nhất chính là tiêm nọc độc của mình cho đối phương. Tên ma cà rồng kia ngẩng đầu, từ trong miệng mọc ra hai cái răng nanh, sau đó...

Sau đó đầu súng của Loki thọc vào trong cổ họng gã.

Hắn không chút do dự bóp cò, viên đạn bạc xuyên thẳng qua ót, máu tanh phụt ra nhuộm đỏ cả bức tường phía sau, Loki mở cửa ra, kéo đầu một tên lính lại nói rằng chủ nhân của bọn họ không được khỏe —— tiếp đó hắn túm cổ cho tên oắt con ấy nhìn thấy cả mảng tường máu rồi một dao nhanh gọn xẹt ngang yết hầu, đến người thứ hai hắn đã lười mở miệng, thuận tay kéo áo lại đè xuống đất, dùng chân bẻ gãy cổ đối phương.

Loki lau sạch ống giảm thanh —— nó vừa cắm vào trong cổ họng bẩn thỉu của tên ma cà rồng kia, sửa sang lại y phục và bình tĩnh đẩy cửa bước ra. Đám trai gái bên ngoài vẫn còn đang quay cuồng trong tiếng nhạc xập xình, hắn lẳng lặng lên lầu, nhìn trước ngó sau rồi cẩn thận lấy từ trong cặp tài liệu một quả bom gây mê Hội đồng đã cấp ném xuống dưới. Sau đó hắn nhanh chóng mở cửa ra khỏi quán bar, gọi điện báo Tổng bộ để họ tới kết thúc công việc.

Bom gây mê này thật sự có tác dụng với ma cà rồng và người sói. Đây là thứ mà - trong quãng thời gian tám năm lữ hành, bọn họ chưa có chỗ nào gọi là nơi dừng chân - một nhóm người sói nổi loạn đã dùng để bắt Thor đi. Ngày hôm đó Loki trở về thì phát hiện Thor không còn trong phòng trọ. Hắn không biết gã đã biến đi đâu rồi. Bọn họ vừa mới trở thành tình nhân, chính thức sinh hoạt cùng nhau chưa bao lâu mà Thor cứ thế vô thanh vô tức biến mất. Giờ phút ấy Loki thực sự bị dọa, hắn vừa sợ vừa tức, vừa tức vừa hận. Hắn ở cùng Thor mấy năm nay, người kia lúc nào cũng vẫy đuôi bám dính theo hắn, hệt như một con chó bự lông vàng. Thor đối với hắn tốt lắm, tốt vô cùng, nhưng hắn đối lại Thor thì không hề tốt được tương tự —— sở dĩ, nếu Thor thấy mệt mỏi, muốn rời đi, vậy cũng…không có gì vô lý.

Lồng ngực Loki như bị ai đào ra, máu thịt rơi xuống hõm thành một lỗ hổng lớn trước ngực. Lúc này hắn vô cùng phẫn nộ, oán hận, và bất mãn. Loki cắn răng đi tìm quanh xung quanh gần nửa buổi tối. Cho đến khi hắn tìm được ở đầu con hẻm nọ vài vết chân của đám người sói để lại thì vô thức buông ra một hơi thở phào. Thor không tự nguyện đi, gã đang gặp nguy hiểm, gã không có ý định rời khỏi hắn.

Ma cà rồng trong bóng đêm nhắm mắt lại, lặng lẽ hít một hơi sâu, sau đó quay về phòng trọ cầm lên vũ khí, chuẩn bị tìm lại con chó lông vàng thuộc về mình.

Ngay sau lần đó, Loki cực kỳ coi trọng chuyện này —— thuốc gây mê hắn sử dụng ở đây đã được biến đổi, dù sao đợi đến lúc bọn chúng mê man len lén quay lại cướp công còn hay ho hơn nhiều, hơn nữa mấy loại nhiệm vụ cấp thấp cũng không cần phải hắn liều mạng —— năm ngoái hắn từng nhận vài vụ thật sự nghiêm trọng, thậm chí nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, nhưng Loki trái lại còn tỏ ra phi thường hứng thú. Gần đây thế giới tương đối hòa bình nên bây giờ hắn chỉ nhẹ nhàng ung dung làm mấy công việc nhỏ lẻ giết thời gian.

Toàn thân Loki giãn ra như vừa trút được gánh nặng —— Lúc giết chóc, hắn không cảm nhận được sung sướng tận cùng như khi uống máu hay làm tình cùng Thor. Hắn giết chỉ là để phát tiết, có thể nói là để giải tỏa áp lực, tuy rằng phương pháp giải tỏa áp lực này thật là bốc mùi máu tanh.

Hắn mua một ly cà phê nóng mang về xe, nhìn ảnh chụp Thor ôm chú chó mà gã ta bắt được trong điện thoại, tâm tình bỗng dưng khá hơn hẳn. Thậm chí buổi học yoga sắp tới cũng không còn đáng hận như trước nữa.

 

**QUÁ KHỨ: Chương 04**

 

Loki trước kia tính tình rất tệ, nói trắng ra là như thập điện diêm ma. Mặc dù cả dòng họ đều mặc định hắn là một người cực kỳ tốt, nhìn đi, Loki luôn luôn mang trên mặt một nụ cười hoàn mỹ, tao nhã an nhàn, đối với nhân loại rất biết giữ khoảng cách. Nếu như có người nhờ hắn giúp một chuyện, hắn cũng sẽ gật đầu đáp ứng, mặc dù Loki nhìn qua có vẻ khó gần nhưng để bọn họ miêu tả hắn trong một từ, tất cả sẽ đồng thanh mà hô, ừ đó, đồng thanh hô vang rằng Loki thật vô cùng vô cùng tốt bụng.

Nhưng làm người tốt cho tới bây giờ vẫn không nằm trong từ điển của Loki, hắn không muốn kết giao với bất kỳ ai, từng có người dám mở miệng sỉ nhục trêu chọc hắn —— mặc kệ đối phương là người hay là quỷ, Loki cũng chỉ cười cho qua, làm cho cả họ hàng gia tộc đều nghĩ hắn thật ưu nhã rộng lượng. Thế nhưng qua một thời gian sau, tên xấu số ấy đột ngột biến mất và được phát hiện đã chết ở đằng sau một quán bar bẩn thỉu nào đó trong con hẻm nhỏ, các vùng xương cốt trọng yếu đều bị đánh đến gãy nát, mọi người không biết ai là thủ phạm, cũng không có ai hoài nghi Loki.

Loki đối xử với bạn tình cũng không hơn —— nói chia tay là chia tay, bảo đi là đi. Thế cũng không phải Loki vô trách nhiệm, có lúc hắn sẽ để lại cho đối phương một khoản tiền bồi thường, nhưng nếu có người hết lần này tới lần khác không chấp nhận mà còn bám lấy hắn, vậy thì bọn chúng đã cầm chắc vé tử trong tay. Loki đối với người yêu chưa bao giờ xuất hiện cái gọi là vấn vương tình cũ, trong trường hợp dám mạo phạm đến hắn thì dù là ai cũng sẽ thịt nát xương tan.

Loki ngồi trên giường trong toa xe hạng nhất thay quần áo, vò đến nhàu nát cái khăn quàng cổ trong tay. Hắn hận không thể đem tất cả khăn quàng trong tủ đồ của mình bện thành một sợi dây, tự tay siết chết tươi cái tên người sói đang đứng lắc lư vật vờ ngoài cửa phòng của hắn.

Lúc ở New York hắn vì một phút sai lầm đã dẫn đến hậu quả hiện tại, khiến gã sói điên Thor đó phải đánh dấu hắn. Loki mà biết chuyện này xảy ra hắn sẽ lập tức dùng đến phương pháp cực đoan nhất —— trực tiếp cắn chết Thor, mà phương pháp ấy thật ra không có hiệu quả, đối phương chính là Người Sói thuần huyết phi thường cường tráng sức mạnh thuộc hàng thượng thừa nên dù Loki có hận thế nào đi nữa cũng không thể giết được gã.

Thor không có cách nào tự mình giải trừ ấn dấu, vì lẽ đó Loki quyết định cấp tốc rời khỏi nước Mỹ quay về Châu Âu, mục đích để tìm xem trong Bảo tàng Cổ thư của gia tộc có đề cập đến phương pháp nào không. Bị Người Sói đánh dấu, chuyện này thật sự là một loại sỉ nhục. Cái này như thể Thor khắc tên của gã lên cổ của Loki vậy, hắn thậm chí có thể ngửi thấy được mùi xạ hương dã tính tỏa ra xộc thẳng vào trong mũi, người trời sinh tính cao ngạo như Loki tất nhiên không thể nhắm mắt cho qua. Ngay ngày hôm đó, hắn vô thanh vô thức cứ thế lên đường, vậy mà Thor vẫn một mực đi theo hắn.

Từ New York đến bến tàu, xuống thuyền rồi lại lên xe, hiện tại hắn đang ở trên xe lửa —— mỗi lần như thế Loki đều biến đổi hình dạng để đánh lừa Thor, hắn nhìn bộ dạng gã cao to tóc vàng kia xem chừng rất hốt hoảng, biểu tình hệt như một con chó bị bỏ rơi, đó là giây phút vui vẻ hiếm hoi duy nhất trong suốt cuộc hành trình tẻ nhạt của Loki. Thế nhưng nó cũng không kéo dài được bao lâu, Thor vốn là Người Sói thuần huyết nên mũi gã cực thính. Bất luận đang ở trong hoàn cảnh chen chúc như thế nào, bất kể hắn đang trốn ở góc tối tăm bí mật ra sao, Thor đều có thể nghe thấy được hơi thở và nhanh chóng tìm được hắn. Gã tóc vàng bự con sẽ phóng ra một nụ cười toe toét chói chang đến mức Loki phải nheo mắt mà nhìn, sau đó lại tiếp tục theo đuôi hắn.

Loki hận Thor, hận không thể lột da, bẻ xương gã. Dọc theo quãng đường đi hắn chỉ đứng xa xa nhìn Thor, lờ đi không thèm nói với gã một câu, kỳ thực lòng hắn sắp bị lửa giận thiêu thủng rồi đây —— hắn sống đã mấy trăm năm chưa từng kích động như thế, tức đến xì khói.

Loki ném cái khăn quàng cổ bị vò nát xuống giường, một mình đi xuống nhà hàng dự định nhâm nhi một ly rượu vang đỏ. Đã nửa đêm nên trong phòng ăn không hề có bóng người, hắn ném tên phục vụ ra ngoài, lách mình vào quầy bar tự rót tự uống.

Hắn giống như là đang đợi ai đó, nhưng hắn không có chờ cái gã Thor tóc vàng đang đẩy cửa bước vào kia. Lông mày Loki nhíu lại cực điểm, hàm cứng lại răng nghiến ken két.

  
"Chào..." Thor lúng túng gãi đầu, Loki không để ý tới gã.

"Em không muốn nói chuyện một chút sao, Loki?" Bờ vai rộng lớn rủ xuống, cả thân người cường tráng như thế lại tỏ vẻ vô cùng đáng thương. Từ New York đến Châu Âu, hắn đã theo Loki hơn một tháng, mà Loki cơ bản chưa mở miệng nói với hắn câu nào.

"Không có gì để nói." Loki trợn mắt nhìn Thor, cắn răng gằn từng chữ.

"Ta xin lỗi lúc đó đã đánh dấu em, " Thor cúi đầu, "Ta cam đoan sẽ chịu trách nhiệm cho tới cùng —— "

Bài thuyết trình thề thốt gã còn chưa nói xong, Loki chẳng biết từ đâu lấy ra một đoạn cọc gỗ thật lớn, chớp nhoáng cắm xuống gần sát ngón tay Thor. Động tác của hắn quá nhanh, ngay cả Người Sói như gã cũng phản ứng không kịp, một nửa cọc gỗ đã hoàn toàn cắm ngập vào bàn ăn trong toa, vài giây sau mặt gỗ bắt đầu phát ra tiếng rạn nứt thảm thiết.

Nếu như hắn trực tiếp cắm ở trên tay Thor, kết quả thế nào ai cũng có thể đoán được, huống hồ cái cọc gỗ này —— nó là vũ khí chuyên dùng để thanh trừng Người Sói, Loki từ đâu mà lấy được, Thor nghĩ đến mà rợn cả tóc gáy, sau lưng nổi lên một tầng mồ hôi lạnh.

"Nếu còn muốn sống, tránh xa ta ra một chút, đừng … đừng để ta thấy ngươi." Loki lạnh lùng nói một câu, rút cọc ra ngay thời điểm cái bàn sập xuống vỡ vụn, hắn đứng phắt dậy rời đi.

"Chờ một chút," Thor vội bước theo, nắm lấy cánh tay hắn kéo lại, "Ta tới chỗ này thật sự có chuyện muốn nói với em."

Sau đó gã giật mạnh tay xoay cả người Loki lại áp chặt vào tường, hung hăng đè xuống hôn lên môi hắn.

Loki vừa giãy dụa vừa vận hết sức đẩy Thor ra —— phải biết rằng ma cà rồng mạnh hơn nhân loại gấp bội lần, nhưng so với Người Sói thì chỉ như châu chấu đá xe. Thor áp chế hắn, đưa tay đỡ lấy phần gáy của Loki, đẩy nụ hôn sâu hơn.

Cảm giác này thích chết đi được, hệt như lần đầu tiên bọn họ hôn nhau, nhiệt tình, cuồng dã, say đắm đến lụy người, môi và lưỡi quấn quýt không rời, thậm chí lần này Loki cũng không mài răng cắn rách khóe miệng Thor. Sau đó hắn cũng nghe được, sát vách bên cạnh có hai tên thợ săn lăm lăm khẩu súng đang tuần tra lùng bắt quỷ hút máu.

Đồng tính ở niên đại này khóa môi nhau giữa nơi công cộng không phải là một lựa chọn tốt, hai tên thợ săn tự nhiên nổi máu tò mò tiến lại gần ——Loki biết Thor muốn mượn nụ hôn để che bớt mặt hắn, bảo vệ hắn khỏi hai tên thợ săn kia. Nếu không phải Loki đang bận đắm chìm trong cái nụ hôn dây dưa không dứt này, hắn sẽ đảo mắt khinh bỉ gã tóc vàng to xác kia một cái. Con sói đần này hẳn là xem phim hành động tình cảm Mỹ nhiều lắm đây.

Mà đi so sánh tình cảnh hiện giờ với phim hành động tình cảm cũng không có điểm nào giống. Trong những thước phim trắng đen lãng mạn, nam chính cúi đầu trao cho nữ chính một nụ hôn sâu, giúp nàng chạy trốn khỏi đám truy binh. Còn ở đây đã quá nửa đêm, hai nhân vật chính quằn quại lại là một con sói đụt và một con ma cà rồng, đủ yếu tố để làm một bộ phim kinh dị chưa. Giờ khắc này đây, Thor vẫn tưởng gã đang chống đỡ bảo vệ hắn trong khi bọn thợ săn lò dò đi tới. Loki híp mắt quan sát, một bên dựa lưng vào tường hôn môi Thor, một bên âm thầm rút khẩu súng lục choàng qua vai Người Sói, thuần thục đục một lỗ trên đầu hai đối tượng đang lăm le tới gần.

Loki dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn, đem Thor đẩy ra ngoài, tâm tình thoải mái trở về phòng. Lúc này Thor mới phát hiện gã bị Loki xem như là tấm bình phong chắn máu, phía sau lưng gã dính đầy máu tươi của hai tên thợ săn, trên mặt đất đằng xa kia vẫn còn hai cỗ thi thể nằm sóng soài. Người sói tóc vàng nhìn theo bóng Loki rời xa khoang tàu, đột nhiên cảm thấy đầu thật đau.

 

 

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**QUÁ KHỨ: Chương 5**

 

Thor thật ra không thích cùng Loki tác chiến -- vì mỗi lần như thế gã không cách nào chuyên tâm nổi. So với gã Loki chuyên nghiệp hơn nhiều, bàn đến sức mạnh thì đương nhiên hắn vẫn yếu hơn Thor một đoạn, thế nhưng luận về phương thức chiến đấu, tốc độ và sự linh hoạt gã đều không có cửa thắng Loki.

Khoảng chừng một thập kỷ trước, bọn họ bị cuốn vào một hồi gió tanh mưa máu nên đã có không ít cơ hội rèn luyện nâng cao kỹ năng cận chiến. Thor vẫn nhớ thời điểm lần đầu tiên cả hai phải đối mặt với một đám sát thủ máu lạnh. Thân phận của Loki vốn có chút khó nói,.... lúc đó Thor căn bản không hề biết Loki là nửa người nửa ma cà rồng, gã chỉ đơn thuần xem Loki là thành viên trong gia tộc của Laufey, hơn nữa có rất nhiều con ma cà rồng khác thèm muốn vị trí của hắn, nên cái mạng của Loki bỗng trở thành mục tiêu tối trọng của bọn chúng.

Đối với ba cái trò ám sát dù là ngoài sáng hay trong tối, Loki đã sớm quen từ lâu, hắn thừa hiểu lũ ma cà rồng ngoài kia đối với hắn chỉ có hoài nghi và thù hận. Có lão quỷ kia đã sống hơn nghìn năm, trong khi mấy trăm năm tuổi đời của Loki so ra vẫn còn quá trẻ; thế nên khi hắn được đặc cách ngồi cùng bàn với Hội Trưởng lão, cả căn phòng tứ phía thiếu điều muốn nổ tung. Lúc ấy Loki chỉ có thể chửi thầm mấy cái mạng già trong lòng vài câu, phải biết là hắn cũng không muốn làm cái bóng chống hông chỉ đứng sau phụ thân mãi, mà phụ thân lại thương hắn mồ côi mẹ quá sớm nên đã đặc biệt tặng hắn vị trí này xem như món quà bồi thường tinh thần.

Loki đến nước Mỹ kì thực là đi trốn, hắn biết nếu mình chỉ cần chườn mặt ra một lần nữa trên địa bàn của Laufey với cái mác Bé cưng của cha kiêm thành viên chủ chốt của "Hội bàn đào nghiện hút máu", thì nguy hiểm sẽ kéo cả gia phả nhà nó tới tìm hắn. Giống như bây giờ đây. Bọn chúng phái tới tổng cộng bảy con quỷ ngày đêm lượn qua lượn lại trước cửa nhà hắn, tìm kiếm cơ hội ra tay. Thor cũng đánh hơi được chuyện này, lúc gã tóc vàng to con từ ngoài cổng đi vào, Loki đang lôi vũ khí của hắn ra ngắm nghía.

Thor rất nghe lời, gã đã hứa sẽ theo Loki, mà Loki bảo gã lăn ra xa một chút --- ngay sau đó con sói khổng lồ thật sự biến thành một con chó giữ cửa, cái nhà này vốn Loki thuê để làm nơi nghỉ dưỡng riêng, Thor tự nhiên ở lại canh cửa cho hắn. Gã ngủ ngoài cửa chính, ngày nào cũng thế. Mỗi sáng Loki mở cửa bước ra đều nhìn thấy gã thần thái sáng láng chói mù mắt đứng dựa cột đợi mình, còn nhét vào tay hắn hoa quả cùng bữa sáng nóng hổi vừa mới mua xong. Sau này Loki thậm chí còn không dám mở cửa, hắn không muốn nhìn thấy Thor, hắn hận cái ánh mắt đong đầy sự yêu chiều đó ---- đôi lúc nó khiến hắn cảm thấy có chút hổ thẹn với bản thân, dù sao Thor chắc chắn là thủ lĩnh của cái gia tộc người sói nào đó, mà Loki lại nhẫn tâm để gã lăn qua lộn lại trên hành lang trước cổng nhà mình.

Hắn không đa sầu đa cảm, cũng không muốn nợ gã bất cứ điều gì. Tối hôm sau Loki nằm ngủ nghe thấy con sói lớn xác bên ngoài thở khò khè liền đạp cửa bước ra, nắm chân gã lôi xềnh xệch vào phòng rồi tiện tay ném khối thân thể bồ tượng đó vào một góc trống cạnh bộ ghế sô pha. Thor tỉnh dậy, phát hiện mình đang nằm trên nền đất liền quay sang khuyến mại cho Loki một nụ cười chói sáng. Đôi mắt gã xanh như chứa đựng cả bầu trời, hắn nhìn thật sâu vào đôi mắt ấy và thấy mình chìm đắm giữa bể yêu thương. Có lẽ đến cả vầng thái dương cũng thiên vị gã, đem tất cả hào quang nhét vào nụ cười ấm áp ấy. Thế nhưng Loki lại chán ghét mặt trời, chán ghét ánh sáng, càng ghét cay ghét đắng những thứ đẹp đẽ nhưng chóng tàn.

Trong lòng hắn rất buồn bực, cũng rất hỗn loạn, hắn nhìn xuống cái ổ Thor đang nằm, tung chân đạp gã một cước rồi quay gót lạnh lùng thở ra: "Về sau ngươi ngủ ở đây." Đêm đó Thor hóa sói tựa lưng vào tường nhắm mắt, phía bên kia của bức tường lại là phòng của Loki. Người sói có nhiệt độ cơ thể cực cao, sức nóng của gã dường như truyền xuyên qua cả vách ngăn dày tới tận giường Loki --- hắn vội vàng quấn chặt người trong chăn, tai vẫn lắng nghe nhịp đập của trái tim cùng tiếng huyết mạch chảy từng hồi đều đặn. Loki vốn tưởng rằng đêm nay sẽ phải thức trắng, nhưng thực tế giấc ngủ đến với hắn vô cùng bình yên.

Thor rất ít khi đặt chân vào phòng ngủ của hắn. Này là do Loki đã quy định rõ ràng rằng gã không được phép tiến vào trừ phi có chuyện khẩn cấp, giống như hiện giờ đây, hắn cảm thấy bảy con ma cà rồng đó đang túm tụm lại với nhau, chỉ là không biết chính xác bọn chúng có kế hoạch gì.

Thor đương nhiên cũng đánh hơi được mùi của bọn chúng. "Chúng ta nên rời khỏi đây hay xuống đấu một trận với chúng?" Thor gãi đầu, xem ra gã có chút bất an nhưng Loki đã nghe thấy huyết mạch của 'cỗ máy lông lá giết chóc' này đang lưu thông với tốc độ đột biến. Thor sẽ không bỏ chạy, bản năng hiếu chiến của Người Sói không cho phép gã làm điều đó, đặc biệt là đối với những kẻ có dòng máu thuần chủng.

"Không trốn được lâu đâu, chúng ta trực tiếp xuống đối mặt với chúng." Sau khi Loki lau sạch cây thương, hắn bắt đầu rút ra gần chục hộp đạn.

Thor tò mò nhìn theo "Em... những thứ đó là... đạn bạc?"

Loki 'ừ' một tiếng, tiếp tục nhét vào túi những viên đạn ánh bạc. Hắn luôn làm mọi việc một cách chuyên nghiệp và chu toàn, mấy viên đạn bạc này chính là ví dụ tiêu biểu. Ma cà rồng bẩm sinh khiếp sợ bạc, nhưng hắn thì không, trong gia tộc chỉ có một số ít người biết hắn điên loạn cỡ nào --- Loki đi đâu cũng sẽ mang trong người vài hộp đạn, mà loại này lại được chế tạo riêng cho hắn ở Châu u: lớp phủ ngoài vỏ đạn chính là bạc nguyên chất không lẫn một mi-li-gam tạp chất nào, chỉ cần một phát là đủ lấy mạng. Thế nên so với đạn của hắn, hàng của mấy gã thợ săn chỉ đáng thứ phế phẩm loại ba.

Đây quả thực là 'ôm bom tự sát', Thor cảm thán. Lòng ngưỡng mộ đối với Loki lại tăng thêm bội phần, gã nhìn thấy cọc gỗ giết sói còn run một hồi đây, Loki lại cư nhiên tỏ ra vô cùng bình thản, ngón tay thon dài linh xảo nhanh chóng lấp đầy băng đạn, giống như hắn đã quen với việc này từ rất lâu rồi.

"Đưa ta một khẩu súng, ta sẽ giúp em.", Thor tùy ý ngồi xuống phần giường đối diện. Loki im lặng không nói gì, ném qua cho gã hai khẩu súng lục và một hộp ngân đạn.

Loki không nghĩ tới Thor sẽ tham chiến cùng hắn, chẳng qua chỉ là một cuộc chạm trán vặt vãnh, dù hắn biết Thor sẽ không đời nào bỏ lại hắn một mình mà cao chạy xa bay --- Quan sát người đối diện từ tốn lắp từng viên đạn, Loki thực sự không nhìn thấu được Thor, gã đến tột cùng suy nghĩ những gì, hắn có vắt kiệt óc cũng đoán không ra.

Hai người cầm theo hộp băng đạn cùng giáo thương, một trước một sau bước ra ngoài. Loki khoác áo choàng đen còn Thor không mặc gì nhiều vì dù sao thân nhiệt của người sói vốn ấm, lúc xuống lầu gã còn chỉnh lại khăn quàng cho Loki.

Mặt trời đã lặn, hiện tại đang là mùa đông nên khung cảnh đột nhiên có chút quạnh hiu. Hai người thong thả cuốc bộ dọc theo trục đường chính, bảy người kia cũng âm thầm theo chân họ, chúng chậm rãi dồn về một chỗ rồi quyết định chặn ngay tại đầu đường bao vây Thor và Loki.

"Loki, xem ra ngươi sống rất tốt." Kẻ cầm đầu chính là Mike, Loki và hắn chỉ mới chạm mặt một vài lần, "Ah ~ ngươi còn xách theo một tên nô lệ."

Thor thoạt nhìn không khác nhân loại là bao, chỉ là hình thể gã quá cường tráng, gã suốt ngày lượn lờ tới lui quanh Loki, bị chúng hiểu lầm thành nô lệ cũng dễ hiểu. Loki cười gằn: "Chơi đùa một chút thôi."

Mike và đám lâu la ngày càng thu hẹp khoảng cách: "Vậy thì tốt, chờ bọn ta xé xác ngươi xong là có thể thưởng thức 'bịch máu sống' thơm ngon này rồi."

Loki thừa dịp tên kia còn đang hất mặt lên trời cười lớn, rút súng ra bắn thẳng một phát vào bả vai hắn. Đạn bạc găm vào xương phát tác độc tố khiến Mike rống lên đau đớn, hắn điên cuồng lao về phía Loki, mặt đất bắt đầu rung chuyển và xuất hiện vết nứt. Loki quay đầu lại nhìn Thor hô lớn: "Để hắn cho ta."

Thor gật nhẹ rồi bắt đầu đối phó với đám còn lại. Năng lực người sói bộc phát quả nhiên phi thường đáng sợ, tên ma cà rồng đầu tiên xông tới đã bị gã tàn nhẫn hất văng vào tường, đứng từ bên ngoài có thể nghe được tiếng xương gãy nát hòa lẫn trong âm thanh vụn vỡ từ bức tường đang dần đổ sập. Gã lại tiếp tục giao đấu với tên thứ hai, thứ ba --- nhưng ma cà rồng rất khó bị đánh bại, khả năng hồi phục của chúng thật kinh người, một tên ngã xuống thì một tên khác lại tiến tới. Thor vừa bóp nát hộp sọ của tên khốn này, năm 'cái não' khác liền nhào lên.

Thor vừa đánh vừa cân nhắc liệu có nên biến hình hay không, sau khi hóa sói thì chuyện này sẽ vô cùng đơn giản, chỉ một cú phập có thể gặm đứt đầu kẻ thù. Nhưng cảnh tượng này rất khủng khiếp, lỡ như gã dọa Loki sợ thì phải làm sao ---- Quái lạ, tại sao gã lại lo lắng những thứ này? Thor nhớ từ trước tới nay gã đánh nhau không bao giờ phải suy nghĩ vẩn vơ, khi đó gã muốn ai chết thì người đó phải chết, mà hiện tại đây gã lại để tâm đến cảm nhận của một người nhiều đến vậy. Đang do dự thì một tiếng súng vang lên, Loki tay cầm ngọn thương tiến lại gần.

"Ngươi tưởng ta cho ngươi vũ khí là để trang trí thôi sao? Ngu xuẩn!" Hắn vừa đạp đầu một tên mặt sẹo vừa mắng Thor. Thor sau đó lên tinh thần bừng bừng khí thế, hai người áp lưng vào nhau nhanh chóng kết thúc trận chiến này.

Cuối cùng, bọn họ bước tới đống bèo nhèo tên Mike đang nằm giãy dụa trên mặt đất. Thật là đáng thương, hắn sống đã hơn tám trăm năm, thế mà lại bị một tên nhãi con như Loki dùng đạn bạc bắn gãy hai chân, giờ chỉ như miếng giẻ rách kiệt quệ nằm một chỗ.

Loki nhếch mép liếc nhìn hắn, làm Mike hận không thể đứng dậy cắn đứt cổ họng con ma cà rồng ngạo nghễ trước mặt, nhưng hắn lết còn không nổi, chỉ có thể giương đôi mắt tuyệt vọng nhìn Loki giương súng bóp cò một phát xuyên sọ mình rồi tắt thở.

Thor đặt tay lên vai Loki, hắn không hề né tránh trái lại còn bất ngờ xoay người nôn nóng xé cổ áo Thor ra. Gã biết hắn muốn gì, gã đi theo Loki đã lâu nhưng chưa từng thấy hắn săn mồi một cách nghiêm túc, cũng rất ít khi hút máu nên khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt khẩn thiết của hắn, Thor chủ động nghiêng đầu chờ đợi răng nanh sắc nhọn cắm phập vào cổ.

Gã nhíu mày, chỗ bị cắn rất đau nhưng chỉ một lúc sau gã lại cảm thấy thoải mái lạ thường ---- Cơ thể mát lạnh cùng bờ môi mềm mại dán vào cổ gã, đầu lưỡi mân mê từng tấc da màu đồng, dùng sức mà liếm mút. Do cơ chế tự hồi phục của Thor quá mạnh nên mấy triệu chứng chóng mặt buồn nôn gì đó gã đều không có, nhưng lúc gã cúi xuống nhìn Loki, làn da trắng tái và mái tóc đen tuyền vấn gọn gàng ở sau tai, đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo nhắm hờ, trong ánh mắt còn có tí mơ màng mông lung, Thor đột nhiên cảm thấy thật sự choáng váng.

Tuyết rơi rồi, từng bông tuyết tinh khiết nhẹ nhàng nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống thắp sáng cả không gian, làm nổi bật lên màu máu tươi của đám ma cà rồng bại trận. Hai người bọn họ cứ vậy mà ôm nhau, thật giống như một cặp tình nhân đang âu yếm trong hạnh phúc --- nhưng kỳ thực vị hoàng tử ma cà rồng đây chỉ là đang thọc nanh hút tinh huyết từ một gã người sói. Thoạt nghe có vẻ quỷ dị, nhưng khi Loki vừa dứt môi, dịu dàng liếm đi giọt máu còn vương trên cổ Thor, gã không thể ngăn bản thân mình nâng tay xoa nhẹ đôi gò má cao kiêu kỳ rồi cúi xuống trao cho hắn một nụ hôn thật sâu.

 

**HIỆN ĐẠI: Chương 5**

 

Loki mua một ly cà phê take-away rồi quay lại xe, nhìn tấm ảnh Thor ôm chú chó lông vàng trong điện thoại đột nhiên thấy khá hơn hẳn, lớp học Yoga buổi tối cũng đỡ đáng ghét hơn. Còn Thor thì không vui được như vậy, sau khi gã gửi ảnh xong, Tony mới "nhắc nhở thân thiện" là trên ảnh hiển thị thời gian, Loki sao không bóc trần gã, không châm chọc gã, đã thế cuộc điện thoại sau đó còn có vẻ --- có vẻ như hắn đang vui?

Chuyện này gã nghĩ mãi không ra, mãi đến buổi chiều phía bên S.H.I.E.L.D tuồn ra một tin sốt dẻo: Giữa trưa nay, tổ săn ma cà rồng đã giăng lưới tóm gọn một quán bar toàn ma cà rồng mới sinh, mấy người đồng nghiệp còn rỉ tai Thor mật báo khẳng định vụ này chín phần là tác phẩm của Loki. Thor nghe xong lửa giận phừng phừng.

Bọn họ sau khi biết được thân phận đặc thù của người kia đã đặt ra một nguyên tắc: _"Không được can thiệp vào vào chuyện riêng của nhau"_. Cái này đương nhiên do Loki lập ra, ý của hắn căn bản là "Chuyện của tôi tôi lo, chuyện của anh anh lo, mẫu thân nhà anh cũng đừng hòng quản được chuyện của tôi" , loại văn bản miệng này đã được duy trì suốt một năm nay ---- thế nhưng Thor cảm thấy không ổn, như vậy có khác gì che giấu nhau đâu, hơn nữa gã lo Loki có thể gặp nguy hiểm.

Tóc vàng bự con vừa nướng gà vừa lẩm nhẩm lo lắng, bữa tối có gà nướng nguyên con cho Thor và một phần bít tết nhỏ cho Loki. Tiếng bánh xe của Loki lăn vào gara truyền tới tai Thor, gã quyết tâm tối nay nhất định phải hai mặt một lời nói chuyện với hắn cho ra lẽ.

Loki tâm tình không tệ đẩy cửa vào phòng thay một bộ đồ thể thao thoải mái, ngồi xuống đối diện với Thor. Gã cứ đờ đẫn nhìn hắn, chắc chắn là muốn nói chuyện gì đó, Loki hớp một ngụm rượu, mắt lia nhẹ qua Thor rồi tự gắp cho mình ba phần bò bít tết.

"Hôm nay em..." Thor khó khăn mở miệng, Loki đang định bỏ miếng thịt vào miệng thì nghe được tông giọng ấp úng của Thor, hắn thả tay xuống. "Sao?"

Có phải hôm nay em một mình liều lĩnh đi săn hay không? Câu hỏi vừa lên đến miệng lại bị gã nuốt xuống "Hôm nay em làm việc tốt chứ?"

"Ổn cả, một thời gian ngắn nữa cái ghế Phó giám đốc sẽ là của tôi." Loki nheo mắt nghi ngờ nhìn Thor. Gã khó chịu xoay người trên ghế, ấp úng như gà mắc tóc , "Rốt cuộc anh muốn nói cái gì?", Loki không nhịn được hiếu kỳ hỏi gã.

"Anh hỏi em là công việc ---- chuyện đi săn ấy mà..." Thor thở hắt ra, gã chịu thua, không giấu được. Loki cau mày, thả cái nĩa trong tay xuống, "Chẳng phải chúng ta đã thỏa thuận là không được nhắc đến chuyện này rồi sao?"

"Anh muốn nói với em, Loki, chuyện này nguy hiểm lắm."

"Vậy sáng nay anh đi bắt sói lại không tính là nguy hiểm à?" Loki quắc mắt. "Anh còn chụp ảnh cùng với một con chó lông vàng khác nữa, ít ra tôi cũng không nói dối anh."

"Buổi trưa em gọi cho anh nói là ở bên ngoài, lúc đó em chuẩn bị đi săn ma cà rồng phải không?" Thor nhìn ra trong ánh mắt Loki vừa xẹt qua một tia căng thẳng, vậy là gã đã đoán đúng.

"Loki, anh không muốn như thế này mãi, chúng ta nên nói chuyện phải trái với nhau chứ, chí ít những lúc gặp nguy hiểm anh sẽ cùng em đối mặt.”

“A, có thật không?” Hắn trừng mắt nhìn Thor, “Vậy sáng sớm anh sẽ gọi cho tôi nói rằng _‘Chào buổi sáng, anh đi tìm vài con sói chơi nhé, em đừng lo’_ rồi sau đó tôi trả lời _‘Tôi cũng đi săn tí máu đây, tiện đường sẽ ghé mua bữa tối’_ à? Anh nói xem chúng ta còn có thể chuyên tâm làm việc được nữa sao?

“Nghĩ lại thì, chúng ta trước đây vốn không như thế -----“ Thor ủ rũ cúi đầu.

“Nếu anh cảm thấy mối quan hệ vợ-chồng này không phù hợp, tôi ước chúng ta quay trở lại làm anh em như trước kia, vậy thì tôi sẽ không cần kết hôn với anh làm gì nữa.”

Thor và Loki từng có hơn mười năm làm anh em, vì ở một số thời đại, đồng tính không được xem là một việc thuận theo luân thường đạo lý. Trước đây bọn họ cũng từng thử giả làm chú-cháu nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại làm anh-em vẫn là tiện nhất. Thor có thọ mạng dài và vẻ đẹp cường tráng, đôi lúc con người không thể đoán ra được tuổi của gã, mà nhìn Loki còn non hơn cả Thor, chỉ cần trút bỏ bộ âu phục cùng mái tóc đen mượt gọn gàng thì hắn nhìn qua vẫn còn mơn mởn hai mươi lăm, vừa vặn để đóng giả thành em trai của Thor.

Cả hai sau khi đến Mỹ định cư vẫn duy trì mối quan hệ như thế: một chàng cảnh sát đường bệ oai nghiêm sống chung với một người em trai là giáo sư môn Lịch sử cận đại thông minh, uyên bác. Một thập kỷ sau lại đổi thành anh trai - nhân viên cứu hộ hòa nhã cùng em trai - luật sư thành đạt. Thật ra người ngoài không ai nghĩ bọn họ là anh em ruột nhưng khi đó mấy người hàng xóm đều biết họ sống rất hòa thuận, là ‘huynh đệ’ tốt nhất; mỗi ngày từ bình minh đến chạng vạng đều dính chặt với nhau, để ý nhau từng li từng tí, chỉ có điều….anh em bình thường sẽ không vật nhau ra làm tình vào mỗi tối mà thôi.

“Anh không phải vội vã muốn kết hôn với em ---- “ Thor bật dậy bước lại gần Loki, “Nếu em không muốn, chúng ta có thể…. Như bây giờ là được rồi.” Thor dùng tay xoa nhẹ gáy của hắn, giúp hắn thư giãn.

“Vậy anh cũng đừng có nhắc lại những chuyện này nữa, anh trai.” Loki ngước lên nhìn người yêu của hắn, bộ đồ thể thao rộng thùng thình của Thor khiến hắn càng nhỏ bé hơn, tuy rằng Loki đã sống mấy trăm năm có lẻ nhưng gu thời trang của hắn đặc biệt tốt --- hắn chớp chớp đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo, tự cảm thán với chính mình thật là một người em trai ngoan.

“Được,” Thor đương nhiên bị hắn làm phân tâm, ừ đại một tiếng rồi cúi xuống ngậm lấy cánh môi mềm mại.

Bữa tối không vui vẻ này nhanh chóng bị quên lãng, Loki đứng dậy cởi bộ đồ lùng thùng ra, Thor ngay lập tức ‘bắt được sóng’ nắm tay kéo Loki vào phòng --- dù sao ngày mai cũng được nghỉ, đêm nay bọn họ phóng túng một chút vậy.

Chín rưỡi sáng hôm sau, Loki mới lười biếng bò dậy từ trong chăn, trên người vẫn tròng quần áo ngủ lừ đừ bước vào bếp ăn sáng thì Thor mở cửa, hắn chợt nhận ra mình sai rồi, mười phần sai be bét, Thor quả nhiên vẫn chưa quên chuyện này, tổ tông mẫu thân nhà hắn đang trừng phạt hắn chăng!?

Chuyện quái gì đây ----- Loki nheo mắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa, người yêu đáng ghét của hắn đang loay hoay ở đó, bên cạnh còn có một đứa bé không biết từ đâu rơi xuống, hắn kinh ngạc suýt chút nữa lăn ra chết ngất.

Đứa bé kia giống Thor như đúc, hệt như phiên bản thu nhỏ của Thor, nhưng trang phục thì khác nhau một trời một vực: đồng hồ hàng hiệu, tóc vàng chải chuốt, cặp mắt lam xanh biếc, nhìn qua trông rất hoạt bát đáng yêu; chỉ có điều nó từ đâu tới, đứa bé này ---- mẹ nhà hắn là từ đâu ra đây! Còn nữa, Loki chưa từng nói là hắn sợ trẻ con à!!

Thor nhìn thấy biểu cảm cứng ngắc của Loki, một tay nắm đứa bé, một tay lúng túng gãi gãi đầu cười gượng, “Loki à, sáng nay Tony mới cứu được một tên yêu nhí biến hình này nè, cha mẹ nó đang ở nước ngoài rồi, thế nên chúng ta phải chăm nó một ngày đấy.”

 

 

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Qúa khứ : Chương 6**

Đôi lúc Thor sẽ nhớ tới cái lần bọn họ khóa môi dưới màn tuyết trắng, giữa những mảnh thi thể nát bươm đẫm máu. Ấy thế mà cảm giác môi chạm môi lại đê mê đến tan chảy, nụ hôn kia không hàm chứa nhục dục, mà chầm chậm từ từ thâm nhập vào khoang miệng của đối phương, thật giống như hai người yêu nhau đã nhiều năm bỗng chốc quyện lấy nhau ngọt ngào đầy lưu luyến. Thor mở to mắt, nhìn đôi nhãn cầu quỷ đỏ rực dần lấy lại bình tĩnh. Lát sau Loki nhíu mày, đưa tay đẩy Thor ra, nụ hôn kết thúc.

Thor không rõ nụ hôn này được tính là gì. Chuyện của Loki, gã không thể đoán nổi, căn bản là hắn căm thù việc bị Thor đánh dấu, khi thì tỏ ra lạnh nhạt, lúc lại hưng phấn tươi vui, dáng vẻ hắn nhìn qua tuy đơn bạc nhưng thật sự mạnh mẽ vô cùng. Là Thor đột nhiên xông vào cuộc sống riêng của hắn, vô tình nhưng hữu ý đánh dấu người này, gã có thể cảm nhận sự hận thù truyền tới từ Loki thông qua ấn ký riêng của người sói, chuyện này khiến Thor sốt ruột lo lắng không thôi —— gã sống mấy trăm năm nay vốn chưa bao giờ phải vướng bận bất cứ vấn đề gì. Loki có thể bỏ mặc gã đứng một mình bơ vơ ngàn dặm, nhưng cũng chính hắn nửa đêm thanh vắng mở cửa bước ra, lôi xềnh xệch con chó bông lông xù từ hành lang ném vào căn phòng ấm áp của chính mình.

Phục trang của Loki đều là âu phục cùng áo khoác đặt may hàng cao cấp, an nhàn thưởng thức bữa tối xa hoa —— những kiến thức này đều là Thor tự hiểu ra sau nhiều tuần quan sát hắn, thậm chí gã cũng chỉ mới biết Loki không phải ma cà rồng thuần chủng, dòng máu chảy trong người hắn có một nửa là của Nhân loại, bởi thế nên Loki đối với huyết dịch không có khát cầu mãnh liệt, chỉ cần hắn nhẫn nại, Loki hoàn toàn có thể sinh hoạt bình thường trong vòng một tháng chỉ bằng thức ăn của con người.

Mà hiện tại một tháng nữa sắp trôi qua, linh tính gã mách bảo Loki không ra ngoài kiếm ăn, mà sẽ đến vặt cổ gã hút máu —— gã chính là có cảm giác như vậy đấy.

Còn Loki lại bắt đầu thấy buồn bực —— đã từng có thời gian hắn ép bản thân phải ăn thật nhiều để ức chế nhu cầu khát máu, chuyện này không phải là không thể, nhưng sau khi trưởng thành một chút, cơn khát trở nên khó kiềm chế hơn rất nhiều so với trước đây, mà hắn xưa nay không phải là loại thích bạc đãi chính mình, Loki luôn có thể tự tìm tới nguồn ‘thức ăn’ ngon lành nhất.

Nhưng từ sau khi Thor đến, tất cả đều thay đổi. Một lần, Loki nửa đêm lẻn ra ngoài —— hắn cũng không biết mình có cái gì phải trốn, nhưng hắn không muốn người sói ngốc kia đi theo. Loki bước vào quán rượu tìm một nữ nhân thật xinh đẹp, ghé vào tai nàng mê hoặc nói vài câu, lần nào hắn cũng làm như thế, và lần nào con mồi cũng bị hắn thuyết phục.

Nữ nhân nháy nháy cặp mắt xanh biếc, đờ đẫn theo hắn ra phía sau quán rượu âm u. Loki cúi đầu kề răng vào cần cổ nhỏ nhắn -- này...có cái gì đó không đúng. Loki cũng không nói được đó là chuyện gì, một tia quỷ dị lóe lên khiến hắn do dự vài giây, nhưng vẫn bấm bụng nhe nanh phập xuống.

Hắn chỉ vừa uống một hớp liền kinh hãi một cước đá ả ta bay ra ngoài.

Này không phải là máu, sao lại giống hệt nước muối thế này. Chết tiệt, mùi vị thật kinh tởm. Hắn không ngửi hay cảm nhận được hương thơm ngon ngọt đến mê hoặc của máu nữa. Trong con hẻm tối tăm sau quán rượu, Loki dựa tường che miệng nén xuống cơn buồn nôn —— Tại sao? Hắn nhớ lần trước hút máu Thor, huyết dịch của gã và cái này hoàn toàn khác biệt. Máu của Thor tuy cay độc nhưng đối với hắn lại là mỹ vị, dù chỉ là ham muốn nhất thời nhưng vừa nghĩ tới đã khiến Loki bụng đói cồn cào, chân tay run rẩy, hắn tức giận siết chặt lòng bàn tay ức chếcảm giác bất lực này.

Hắn không muốn phải uống máu Thor, cũng không muốn có bất kỳ liên hệ nào với gã người sói ấy. Lần đó đơn thuần chỉ là hắn bất ngờ phóng túng một chút sau trận huyết chiến, là do hắn quá đói bụng, chuyện này sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra lần thứ hai. Thor và hắn thuộc về hai chủng tộc, hai thế giới đối lập nhau. Loki vốn nghĩ hắn rất nhanh sẽ tìm ra phương pháp giải trừ dấu ấn ký chết tiệt kia, sau đó cái tên suốt ngày bô lô ba la về tinh thần trách nhiệm cũng sẽ tự nhiên rời khỏi, đến lúc đó, Loki sẽ trở về là một người tự do và không bị bất cứ ai ràng buộc.

Cái ý nghĩ ‘lấy lại tự do’ cứ ám ảnh hắn, máu nóng bắt đầu sôi lên, hắn suýt chút nữa đã một quyền đấm nát bức tường bên cạnh.

Nếu đã quyết định tự mình giải quyết, Loki sẽ không nhờ đến Thor. Nhưng Thor chỉ cách phòng ngủ của hắn một tấm vách, nhịp tim đập cùng tiếng huyết mạch lưu động hằng đêm luôn khiến Loki tâm phiền ý loạn, hắn cho rằng Thor chính là ổ bánh mì việt quất ngọt bùi thơm ngon.

Đây cũng không phải tả thực, chỉ là hắn tự so sánh như thế. Tuổi thơ của Loki trải qua ở Luân Đôn - thủ đô mù sương phía nam Anh Quốc cổ kính, hắn cực mê cửa hàng bánh mì việt quất của một ông lão gần nhà, thích đến nghiện. Cơ hồ mỗi ngày hắn đều chạy lăng xăng đi mua, khi đó thậm chí máu cũng không thể dụ hoặc hắn như thế, chỉ cần cầm trong tay ổ bánh nóng hổi, hắn liền không nghĩ đến cơm canh gì nữa, cũng không thiết tha đến việc uống máu, hắn chỉ muốn thưởng thức bánh mì.

Sau đó cửa hàng bởi vì ông chủ qua đời mà đóng cửa, Loki không còn được nếm mùi vị bánh mì mang đầy ký ức kia nữa, nhưng hiện tại ở ngay trong nhà hắn đây, Thor giống như cả lô bánh mì mới ra lò, lại còn loại bánh mì việt quất ngon lành nhất bày ra trước mắt.

Loki đến cả cơm cũng không muốn ăn, máu cũng không muốn uống, hắn chỉ muốn “ngấu nghiến” Thor.

Suốt một tháng nay, hắn cứ nhìn chằm chằm sườn cổ cường tráng của Thor, nhìn đến đỏ cả mắt. Mỗi lần như thế cơ thể lại ngày càng phản ứng quyết liệt hơn, tối hôm đó, Loki không thể nhịn thêm được nữa.

Hắn biết nước lạnh cũng không áp chế được ham muốn, nên Loki chỉ làm ướt tóc, khoác áo choàng tắm, phồng mang trợn má tiến lại gần sofa, giơ tay đập bốp bốp lên đồ tóc vàng bị thịt khổng lồ.

Thor mơ mơ màng màng, dù sao để một con bò mộng có lông nằm lăn lóc qua đêm trên ghế sofa thì quá chật chội. Gã chớp chớp mắt nhìn Loki, Loki cũng chớp mắt nhìn lại gã. Đột nhiên hắn nắm lấy cổ áo Thor, kéo gã vào phòng ngủ của mình.

Thor phát hiện mắt Loki vẫn tia vào điểm nào đó trên cổ gã. Trong nháy mắt Thor liền hiểu ngay hắn muốn gì, gã bỗng bật ra một tiếng cười sảng dù cho chính mình lúc này đang bị ép dựa lưng vào tường.

Loki sống đã mấy trăm năm, cả đời này chưa từng gặp qua kẻ nào ngu xuẩn như vậy. Thor cười đến mặt mày tươi tỉnh xán lạn, rõ ràng là bán thân mà lại còn cam tâm tình nguyện để người ta lợi dụng kiếm chác. Hắn vốn định liếc mắt khinh thường tên đầu đất này một cái, nhưng bây giờ hiển nhiên còn có chuyện quan trọng hơn.

Loki gục đầu vào hõm cổ cường tráng của Thor, hung hăng cắn xuống một cái, huyết dịch ấm nóng tươi ngon của Người sói tràn vào khoang miệng, ma cà rồng thỏa mãn cắn mút không ngừng. Một tay Loki quấn lấy cổ Thor, cố định đầu gã. Thor cũng thuận theo để mặc hắn hút máu, hai tay nhẹ nhàng luồn qua eo Loki, nhân lúc hắn không để ý liền sấn tới xoa nắn thắt eo duyên dáng, thanh mảnh.

Mái tóc đen ướt nước sượt qua cổ Thor, khiến gã có chút ngưa ngứa. Hắn say sưa uống một hồi lâu mới chịu há miệng ra, thở hổn hển như vừa say rượu, lảo đảo lui về sau vài bước. Nhưng Loki vẫn đang dựa vào lồng ngực Thor, hắn uống hơi quá rồi, ngay cả với một con ma cà rồng ròng rã một tháng trời chưa đụng đến một giọt máu, hắn xác thực lần này không kiểm soát đã uống quá nhiều. Lúc này đầu óc Loki choáng váng, hắn không còn chút khí lực nào để từ chối cái ôm từ Thor.

Thor nhìn con ma cà rồng đỏ bừng trong lồng ngực, phòng hắn chỉ để đèn ngủ, ánh vàng ảm đạm khiến mọi thứ lờ mờ như mộng cảnh tĩnh yên. Mắt Loki híp lại, lục sắc trong mắt có điểm ướt át, diễm mi đen nhánh chớp nhẹ. Loki còn chưa kịp lau khóe miệng, máu đỏ theo cằm chảy xuống cần cổ trắng xanh, Thor thật muốn đè hắn ra tiếp tục nụ hôn sâu lần trước, nhưng gã không làm thế. Thor đưa tay xoa nắn gáy Loki, nghiêng đầu hôn lên vành tai sau của hắn, mút mát từ thùy tai xuống tận cổ, lắng nghe tiếng thở dốc ngày càng dồn dập bên tai, cả người hắn vô thức run lên.

Loki càng lúc càng lùi dần về phía sau, hắn lùi bao nhiêu bước Thor tiến tới bấy nhiêu. Chân hắn vừa chạm tới mép giường liền bị xô ngã xuống chăn đệm mềm mại, một tay Thor xốc áo choàng tắm xanh sẫm lên, một tay thọc vào sờ soạng da thịt trắng nõn.

Cổ họng Loki thoát ra một tiếng thở dài, đồng thời Thor cũng thành công trong việc lột trần hắn. Nét mông lung trong đáy mắt Loki từ từ biến mất, huyết dịch mê muội dần tan đi — nhưng hắn vẫn không đẩy Thor ra, gã cúi đầu ngậm lấy cánh môi xinh đẹp, mà Loki bất ngờ ngoan ngoãn há miệng ra để hắn nhấn nụ hôn càng sâu. Đồng tử màu lục tinh anh mà trong suốt như biển hồ, miệng vì bị hôn trụ phát ra tiếng hanh hanh, Thor giữ chặt lấy bờ vai gầy, xoa xoa ngực Loki, ma cà rồng giật mình vùi đầu vào chăn thở dốc.

Thor hô hấp nặng nề phả vào da Loki, hạ thân sượt qua phần nhạy cảm của hắn, khiến ma cà rồng đỏ lừ xấu hổ nhắm tịt hai mắt. Sau đó Người sói cũng tuột quần mình xuống, đem hai dương cụ nóng bỏng ma sát với nhau.

Nóng quá, Loki hít vào một hơi, cả khuôn mặt đỏ bừng đến tận mang tai sau, đầu gối không tự chủ co lại câu vào eo Thor, chỉ cần gã động một chút hắn liền rên rỉ khóc thút thít. Thor cầm lấy tính khí cương cứng của cả hai, sung sướng cảm nhận nhiệt độ nóng đến điên người, Loki cả người rạo rực, móng tay bấm từng vành bán nguyệt xuống bả vai cơ bắp của Thor, gã cúi đầu cắn mút vùng xương quai xanh xinh đẹp, hô hấp hừng hực trải dọc cơ thể Loki, từng đợt hít vào thở ra rên rỉ đan xen vào nhau, không lâu sau cả hai đồng thời giải phóng.

Chất dịch trắng đục bắn ra vương vãi, Loki mê man, bờ môi ướt át mấp máy không ngừng. Nhiệt độ trong phòng giảm dần, ánh mắt của Loki cũng từ từ lạnh xuống như một lệnh tiễn khách không lưu tình. Lúc này Thor thật sự rất muốn đè Loki xuống, mạnh mẽ tiến vào hắn — nhưng gã không thể làm vậy, Người sói nghiến răng, siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm mới có thể thả Loki ra, đứng dậy rời khỏi giường.

Ngày sau còn dài — Thor vốc nước lạnh lên lau mặt, tự trấn an bản thân rằng Loki bây giờ tạm thời chưa thể tiếp thu nhiều thứ như vậy, nếu gã bất chấp làm đến cùng, có khi ngày mai hắn sẽ thật sự bỏ đi mất dạng. Thor không ngốc, gã đương nhiên thấu tỏ, gã hoàn toàn có khả năng ép buộc Loki, thậm chí có thể trói hắn lại mang về gia tộc, khiến hắn suốt đời ở bên cạnh bầu bạn với mình — nhưng Thor vĩnh viễn không muốn làm như thế.

Mấy trăm năm cuộc đời của Thor trôi qua vô cùng thuận lợi — ngay cả mấy người bạn từ hồi nối khố cũng nói, gã chính là nhân vật tiêu biểu có số chó ngáp phải ruồi, Thor luôn có được thứ mà mình muốn bởi vì gã biết rõ mình muốn cái gì. Hiện tại đây gã cũng nhận thức được thứ mà mình đang thèm khát, Thor không đơn giản muốn làm tình với Loki như mấy lần trước, cái gã muốn chính là tâm của hắn, gã cũng không muốn quãng thời gian hai người ở cạnh bên nhau chỉ kéo dài vài tháng hoặc vài năm, thứ mà Thor nhắm đến phải là trọn đời trọn kiếp.

Thor nhất định sẽ đường đường chính chính bước vào trái tim của Loki, rồi ma cà rồng sẽ từ từ chấp nhận sự tồn tại của gã. Chuyện này không thể hấp tấp, dù sao bọn họ có rất nhiều thời gian ---- Thor vốn không phải loại người kiên nhẫn, nhưng để có được Loki, gã nguyện ý đợi chờ.

Đó chỉ là suy nghĩ của Tóc vàng bự con, nhưng hiện giờ gã vẫn đang trong nhà tắm, vừa nghĩ đến Loki vừa tự ‘an ủi’ chính mình, Thor không khỏi ảo não gầm lên một tiếng.

 

**Hiện đại: Chương 6**

 

Hôm nay, kỳ nghỉ mà Thor đã lên kế hoạch, chỉ có thể gọi là chó sủa gà bay .

Ngu xuẩn —— câu chửi ra đến lưỡi lại nuốt ngược vào trong, Loki không có cách nào khác đành phải nhào vào lòng Thor, ôm người yêu hắn đến cứng ngắc. Đây là chốn công cộng, mà vật đang nằm trong vòng tay hai người là một con thú hoang dã.

Thor làm sao biết mang tên yêu nhí biến hình này đi vườn thú chơi lại rắc rối như thế! Mà thông minh cỡ Loki cũng không ngờ tới sẽ phát sinh loại sự tình này, bởi vì hắn đã bao giờ làm bảo mẫu chăm trẻ đâu — Lúc này trên tay Thor đang bế một con sư tử lông vàng be bé, Loki nhanh tay giúp gã che chắn nó khỏi điểm nhìn của hàng nghìn khách tham quan đến nơi đây, con sư tử uốn éo trong lòng bàn tay to lớn của Thor, để lộ ra cái bụng mềm mềm như cục bông.

“Xin nhóc đấy, nhanh biến lại đi ——” Thor nâng sư tử con trong tay lên, lông mày gã nhíu lại, ai mà nghĩ tới chuyện bọn họ vừa mới bước vào vườn bách thảo thì thằng nhóc yêu nhí nhìn thấy sư tử con liền thích thú —— Thor còn chưa kịp phản ứng đã thấy trên mặt đất chỉ còn bộ quần áo và một con sư tử bé lông xù.

Thor và Loki trợn mắt chết trân nhìn con sư tử dưới đất, sau đó liền đưa mắt dòm ngó xung quanh, Loki hoàn hồn bổ chồm tới: “Mau giấu nó đi! Người ngoài sẽ tưởng chúng ta là dân buôn lậu động vật!”. Thor ngay lập tức cúi xuống bứng sư tử con dúi vào trong ngực. Dòng người đến tham quan ngày một đông, Loki chỉ còn cách ôm lấy Thor tránh để con thú hoang bị người khác nhìn thấy.

Sư tử con kẹp giữa hai vòm ngực phát ra tiếng rên hừ hừ, nhìn qua cũng biết nó đang cực kỳ thoải mái nên lời khẩn cầu nài nỉ của Thor hoàn toàn vô tác dụng. Loki híp mắt, há miệng để lộ cặp răng nanh nhỏ sắc như dao, gằn giọng nói: “Thằng ôn con, biến lại ngay, nếu không ta sẽ vặt trụi lông của mi.”

Đừng xem thường vẻ bề ngoài đẹp đẽ của Loki, mị lực của hắn tuy rất lớn, nhưng một khi hắn đã uy hiếp thì quả thật đáng sợ vô cùng, hệt như một con độc xà nhe nanh khè lưỡi —— đến cả Thor nhìn còn đổ mồ hôi lạnh, huống hồ nó chỉ là tên yêu nhí biến hình miệng còn hôi sữa. Sư tử con bị hắn dọa đến run lẩy bẩy, rống lên một tiếng, Thor luống cuống đưa tay bịt miệng, nó liền táp một phát vào ngón tay Thor, gã chỉ lơi tay một khắc, con sư tử kia tức thời nhảy xuống, nhanh chân chạy biến ra ngoài.

Loki theo bản năng dò tìm dấu vết của sư tử con trên mặt đất, thiếu chút nữa đã túm được cái đuôi bông xù màu vàng, nhưng sư tử con cơ thể quá nhỏ bé, mà Loki cũng không giỏi ba cái trò săn đuổi con mồi này. Phản ứng của Thor chậm hơn Loki một chút, cả hai cuối cùng chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn Túm Lông Nhỏ nhảy thoăn thoắt vào vườn hoa rậm rạp bên trong.

“Làm sao bây giờ?” Loki chống nạnh, tặc lưỡi nói.

“Anh nghĩ chúng ta phải tìm nó về thôi….” Thor gãi đầu, nghĩ xem chuyện này có nên bàn giao lại cho bên Biệt đội hay không —— mấy người đó đương nhiên sẽ tìm được thằng nhóc, chỉ là một tên yêu nhí biến hình bé tẹo, không thể chạy xa.

Nhưng khi cả hai bắt tay vào tìm thì mới phát hiện một vấn đề cực kỳ nghiêm trọng, có quỷ mới biết con sư tử nhỏ kia đã chạy đến nơi nào. Loki và Thor lượn hết một vòng, cho dù có dùng đến khứu giác tinh nhạy của Người sói cũng không phát hiện được nó, bởi vì sư tử con căn bản không hề có ở đây, nhiều khả năng tên yêu nhí kia đã biến thành một loại động vật khác. Hai người bọn họ tìm đến hai giờ đồng hồ vẫn không thu được kết quả gì, đành bơ phờ mệt mỏi ngồi phịch xuống băng ghế dài ở vườn thú.

“Thor, anh nhìn đi, tất cả đều là chủ ý của anh đấy, đi tong một ngày tươi đẹp.” Loki oán giận, ngửa đầu dựa vào thành ghế.

“Anh không có nghĩ tới chuyện này ——” Thor lo lắng, có khả năng lát nữa gã thật sự phải gọi điện cho Biệt đội nhờ bọn họ đến trợ giúp rồi đây.

Loki trầm mặc, hắn biết hôm nay Thor suy tính cái gì. Người yêu hắn muốn mang một đứa trẻ về để tạo ra chút không khí gia đình đầm ấm hạnh phúc, từ đó sẽ lay động được hắn. Loki thật không hiểu tại sao Thor lại thiết tha có một gia đình đến như vậy, tương lai gã sẽ trở thành sói đầu đàn, một mình thống lĩnh cả gia tộc Người sói, người nhà của gã vẫn khỏe mạnh, tình cảm của Thor và mẹ vẫn rất khắng khít, gã luôn có đầy đủ tình thân. Đối với Loki, cuộc sống hiện tại của hai người hắn đã rất thỏa mãn, thật sự không cần phải kết hôn —— Có kết hôn thì sẽ có ly hôn, hôn nhân của con người cùng lăm kéo dài chỉ trăm năm, mà Thor năm đó hứa hẹn với hắn hai chữ “vĩnh viễn”, không phải một cuộc hôn nhân vỏn vẹn trăm năm chết tiệt, ngu xuẩn.

Trong lòng Loki có chút phẫn nộ, Thor xoa vai an ủi hắn một hồi, rồi từ trên băng ghế đứng phắt dậy chạy đến cửa hàng gần đó mua nước.

Rốt cuộc Thor nghĩ kết hôn là như thế nào? Thật ra cũng không hề khó đoán, gã vốn dĩ thích có quan hệ mật thiết với Con người. Loki ưa xài những thứ cổ điển bao nhiêu thì Thor hào hứng với thế giới hiện đại bấy nhiêu. Nhà cửa của bọn họ tuy nhìn không đến nỗi tồi, nhưng cơ bản không hề có phong cách trang trí cố định. Trên bàn bếp, máy nướng bánh mì hàng chợ bỏ lố của Thor đặt kế bên bộ dao sáng choang hàng hiệu chính chủ của Đức. Còn nữa, bên trên tấm thảm lông dê thuần chủng Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ có kê một bộ sa-lông thuần phác tùy tiện của gã. Ngay cả đèn phòng khách và phòng ngủ cũng không cùng loại, một bên là đèn tiết kiệm năng lượng thân thiện với môi trường, một bên là đèn chùm mạ vàng làm từ Thạch Anh cổ đại.

Nhiều lúc Loki tự hỏi mình sao có thể kiên trì ở cùng Thor lâu đến thế, gã Người sói thậm chí —— không ai hiểu được cảm giác tuyệt vọng sâu sắc của Loki mỗi khi Thor đến kì thay lông. Vốn dĩ mèo lẫn chó lúc thay lông tâm lý đều bất an, lo lắng, mà hiện giờ nhà hắn lại đang chứa chấp một con sói vàng dài tận 3 mét, và thế là hàng năm, ma cà rồng vài trăm tuổi phẫn uất lê máy hút bụi đi dọn bằng hết từng đụn lông chó rải rác khắp nhà, hắn hận không thể túm đầu Thor lấy tông đơ cạo trụi bộ lông chết bầm ấy. Loki mím môi, đồng tử phựt lửa liếc nhìn Thor đang xếp hàng mua nước cho hắn cách đó không xa.

Dưới vầng tà dương mềm mại, dáng hình Thor thật sự tỏa kim quang, mái tóc vàng hoe cùng cơ bắp tráng kiện vạn người mê đắm, gã bất chợt xoay người lại, ánh mặt trời phản chiếu đôi mắt màu thiên thanh nhìn hắn, đôi mắt chỉ nhìn một mình hắn.

Ngay thời điểm Loki cảm thấy tim mình dâng lên một nỗi sung sướng khó diễn thành lời, thì mọi thứ bỗng tối sầm trước mặt.

Có thứ gì đó từ trên cây rớt xuống bang thẳng vào đầu hắn, ông trời ơi, ông thật là —— Loki theo bản năng trực tiếp chụp được vật đó liền ném ra ngoài, Thor cũng giật nảy mình vội vàng quẳng ly nước, khuỵu người làm tư thế tiếp bóng bầu dục chụp được con thú non kia.

Con khỉ con to bằng lòng bàn tay nằm gọn trong vòng tay Thor, nó bật ra tiếng cười khanh khách lanh lảnh, chốc lát sau đã biến thành một bé trai tóc vàng mắt xanh lục, tốt quá, tìm thấy rồi —— không uổng phí thời gian theo dấu cả buổi, Loki tức giận đưa tay chà mặt, ném một cái nhìn cực kỳ khinh bỉ đến tên tiểu quỷ đang ôm lấy Thor.

Lúc ba người ngồi trong tiệm ăn kem thì mặt trời đã dần xuống núi, Loki hoàn toàn không muốn hồi tưởng lại chuyện vừa xảy ra. Bởi vì nhóc yêu nhí lúc biến hình đã ném quần áo đi nên cả hai phải tức tốc mua cho nó một bộ đồ mới, khiến người ngoài nhìn vào đều nghĩ họ là biến thái, suốt dọc đường cứ líu ríu truyền tai nhau: “Cái đôi này...hình như là gay thì phải, sao lại để con trai mình trần truồng thế kia!”. Thính lực của Loki tốt hơn Nhân loại gấp nhiều lần, đương nhiên là hắn nghe thấy, Thor cũng có thể nghe, thế nhưng cái tên to xác đang đứng quẹt thẻ kia chỉ quay đầu nở một nụ cười ngu với hắn.

Tên tiểu yêu đòi xực cả một buồng chuối tiêu, Loki thì nhâm nhi thìa cà phê kem sô-cô-la, bên cạnh hắn là Thor đang ngấu nghiến cả một dĩa buffet trái cây cỡ đại.

“Hồi bé em thế nào?” Thor liếc mắt nhìn thằng nhóc cực kỳ chuyên tâm ‘xử lý’ buồng chuối, quay sang nhìn Loki cười khúc khích.

“Rất ngu.” Loki múc một ụ kem thật to cho vào miệng, khiến vụn sô-cô-la vướng lại trên khóe môi. Thor thấy vậy cũng không nói gì, bất ngờ chồm tới, nghiêng đầu hôn một cái chóc lên môi người yêu rồi ngồi xuống tại chỗ.

Miệng Thor toàn là vị hoa quả ngọt ngào, sượt qua đọng lại trên môi Loki, ngọt đến độ ngấm vào đầu lưỡi, át luôn cả hương kem cà phê sô-cô-la hắn vừa mới ăn xong, “Anh năm nay bao nhiêu tuổi rồi vậy?” Loki trừng mắt.

“Lớn hơn em hai mươi sáu tuổi.” Thor trả lời một cách nghiêm túc.

Đối với con người, khoảng cách tuổi tác này thật sự rất lớn, nhưng so với Người sói cùng Ma cà rồng xưa nay tuổi đời đều tính bằng ba con số mà nói, Thor và Loki chính xác là bạn cùng trang lứa. Nhân tiện bàn về chuyện này, Loki vốn rất ghét người nhỏ hơn hắn, nhưng lại rất đề phòng mấy kẻ bề trên. Sau đó Thor xuất hiện, gã chỉ lớn hơn Loki vài tuổi, Loki đối với gã có một sự tôn trọng nhất định, chưa bao giờ hắn đề phòng Thor. Thor rất ngốc, Loki rất thông minh, nhưng Thor kỳ thực không hề ngốc, và Loki không phải lúc nào cũng thông minh.

Có lẽ vì thế mà ma cà rồng mới không thể cự tuyệt nụ hôn thứ hai của người sói.

Tối hôm đó, phụ huynh của tên yêu nhí tới đón nó về, cả hai trịnh trọng cúi người cảm tạ làm Loki có chút cắn rứt lương tâm, tại vì hắn vừa lợi dụng năng lực của thằng bé kia để tiêu khiển tí xíu. Rất nhanh thôi Tony sẽ phát hiện ra tấm hình con nuôi của thằng chả lan truyền trên Internet —— khả năng biến hình của tên yêu nhí kia thật quá tuyệt vời, hắn thích thú nhìn tiểu Tony tóc đen mắt to đáng yêu miệng lem nhem sữa bò trên màn hình điện thoại, truyền thông nhất định sẽ hỗn loạn vì cái này cho xem. Loki lướt thấy ngày càng nhiều bài báo đưa tin về đứa bé có ngoại hình giống hệt Tony Stark, tạm trạng hắn đột nhiên vô cùng phấn khích.

Thằng nhóc vừa đi, bọn họ cũng gọi thức ăn bên ngoài —— hôm nay bôn ba mệt mỏi cả một ngày, không có ai còn tâm trạng bước vào bếp. Thor ngồi trên ghế sa-lông, vừa nhai pizza vừa xem bóng đá, Loki gối đầu trên đùi gã, nhắm mắt tịnh tâm.

Đồng hồ báo 19:30, Loki tức tốc ngồi bật dậy, phi thẳng vào phòng thay đồ. Thor mờ mịt nhìn hắn khó hiểu.

Loki bình thường ít khi nào quên, hắn vẫn là một người sống có kế hoạch, nhưng ngày hôm nay là ngoại lệ —— hắn thừa biết dành kỳ nghỉ với Thor thì lịch trình gì cũng nát bét hết. Loki nhanh chóng thay quần áo tập yoga, trễ giờ mất rồi, mặc ở nhà trước vậy.

Nhưng hắn vừa tròng bộ đồ đen rộng thùng thình lên người liền bị ép vào tủ quần áo.

“ Thor——” Loki giận dữ, đầu của hắn bị giữ chặt trên cánh cửa, hơi thở nóng hừng hực của Thor phà lên tai sau mẫn cảm, bàn tay thô ráp to lớn trượt qua thắt eo thò vào bên trong vạt áo.

“Hôm nay là ngày nghỉ,” Thor hưng phấn hừ một tiếng, đem người yêu gã áp sát vào cánh cửa gỗ của phòng thay đồ.

“Còn chưa hết một tuần, Thor, anh cho rằng vì ai mà tôi phải đi tập yoga hả?” Loki bất mãn đốp lại, dùng hết sức đẩy cánh tay tổ mẹ của Thor ra, hắn muốn thoát khỏi gọng kìm này.

“Anh thấy vận động trên giường so với yoga hữu hiệu hơn nhiều,” Thor hoàn toàn lờ phắt đi nỗ lực giãy dụa lẫn ý chí mãnh liệt của đối phương, cúi đầu hôn lên làn da mẫn cảm mềm như lụa, “Ngày mai anh phải đi công tác—— đêm nay em đừng đến buổi tập yoga quái đản kia nữa.”

Loki cau này, không ngờ hôm nay hắn nhẫn nhịn Thor nhiều đến như vậy—— được rồi, đối mặt với Thor, hắn thật sự chỉ biết thỏa hiệp, ma cà rồng chịu thua, cúi đầu yên lặng hưởng thụ từng nụ hôn sâu rải trên cổ.

 

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Qúa khứ: Chương 7**

Thor vốn định để Loki có thêm chút thời gian bình tĩnh nhưng thế sự khó lường, không sai, bởi vì sau nụ hôn bất ngờ ấy hai người lại lên giường. Chính là lên giường theo cái nghĩa ấy ấy.

Loki mở cửa xe, nâng Thor nằm rũ rượi trên ghế sau dậy. Bây giờ đã là buổi chiều, cỗ xe ngựa dừng bánh trước một căn nhà nhỏ nằm sâu bên trong rừng rậm. Căn nhà đó cũng thuộc điền sản của Loki. Tạm thời bọn họ không thể quay lại nhà trọ, trước kia Thor và Loki đã từng phải rời khỏi thành phố trong đêm, ngay sau khi họ chiến nhau với một toán sát thủ và càn quét hết khu vực xung quanh đó.

Loki không biết kẻ nào đã tiết lộ tin tức, dù sao số người muốn hắn chết thật sự quá đông. Tối hôm qua là một ví dụ, hắn đối mặt với đám thợ săn kia một cách khá chật vật bởi vì bọn chúng đều là những tên lành nghề; mà mục đích của bọn chúng cũng rất đơn giản: trực tiếp giết chết Thor và Loki. May mắn là thân thủ của cả hai đều tốt, hơn nữa trong nhà trọ có trữ một ít vũ khí nên họ đã tẩu thoát thành công, nếu không thì quả thật vô cùng bất lợi, chỉ có thể nhắm mắt xáp lá cà.

 _Tên đần độn Thor_ —— Loki kéo cánh tay bồ tượng để gã dựa vào người mình, ảo não mắng một tiếng. Vết thương của Loki đã nhanh chóng hồi phục, bây giờ hắn chỉ hơi váng đầu, nhưng Thor thì không khoẻ được như thế, gã người sói ngu xuẩn ấy lại đứng ra đỡ đạn cho Loki.

Loki vô cùng tức giận, hắn cũng không hiểu tại sao. Dù Thor có vỗ ngực tự xưng là bạn hữu, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ hướng gã người sói này bày ra khuôn mặt vui vẻ nào, Thor căn bản không cần phải ở lại bảo vệ hắn, càng không cần phải liều mạng thay hắn làm bia tập bắn cho hàng trăm đầu đạn kia.

Thân hình bồ tượng đè lên bả vai hắn, mái tóc dài vàng óng cạ vào cần cổ. Thor nhìn sang Loki, ôn nhu nở một nụ cười, nhìn gã có vẻ không hề để ý đến đau đớn trên người nhưng thực chất là do mất máu quá nhiều dẫn đến mê sảng. Khắp người gã toàn mồ hôi.

Loki đẩy cửa kéo Thor bước vào căn nhà, nhẹ nhàng đỡ cái thân to xác của gã xuống băng ghế gỗ trong phòng ngủ. Đã rất lâu rồi hắn không lui tới gian phòng này, lâu đến nỗi nội thất trong nhà đóng dày một lớp bụi. Loki lúc này cũng chẳng đoái hoài tới căn bệnh sạch sẽ của mình nữa, hắn quay lại xe lấy ra hộp dụng cụ y tế.

 _Sao mình phải đi gắp đạn cho tên này chứ_ —— Loki lấy tay vuốt mặt, không ngừng điều chỉnh hô hấp, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra thấm ướt cả lưng áo. Hắn dựa người vào tường thở dốc —— Không, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không bỏ lại Thor, Thor vì hắn mà bị thương, và điều Loki ghét nhất chính là mắc nợ người khác.

Hắn không để Thor chờ quá lâu, miệng vết thương ngay ổ bụng vẫn còn chảy máu. Loki lại tự trấn an bản thân mình trở nên sống sắng như thế là bởi vì hắn thiếu Thor một mạng, không phải vì cái gì khác; thế nhưng bàn tay cầm dao vẫn không ngừng run lên.

Bọn họ không thể vác xác đến trạm xá, vào thành lần thứ hai chính là tự tìm đường chết. Tối hôm qua có đến hơn hai mươi cái xác nằm rải rác khắp hiện trường, bọn họ cũng không kịp xoá chứng cứ nên đưa nhau đến những nơi công cộng sẽ chỉ khiến nguy hiểm thêm vây bủa. Vậy nên cách duy nhất chính là để Loki chữa trị cho Thor.

Loki thật sự có học y, nhưng đó là chuyện của mấy chục năm trước. Dù cho tất cả lý luận tri thức y học vẫn còn nằm trong đầu nhưng hắn chưa từng được thực hành chúng một cách bài bản —— _có tên ma cà rồng nào lại đi cứu người cơ chứ_. Chính Loki cũng không đặt niềm tin quá nhiều vào tay nghề của bản thân, bàn tay to bè của Thor xoa xoa gáy hắn, sự tín nhiệm tràn đầy trong đôi mắt màu xanh lam.

Đã nửa tiếng trôi qua, cuối cùng Loki cũng thành công gắp được tất cả mảnh đạn ra ngoài. Hắn quỳ trên mặt đất, vô lực thở hổn hển, khắp người đều là mồ hôi, tay chân lạnh toát, tất cả là vì hắn đã cắn chặt môi đến mất cảm giác để nhẫn nại kiềm chế cơn khát máu của chính mình. Thor mỉm cười, sắc mặt của gã vẫn chưa cải thiện nhưng xem ra cũng gắng gượng được ít nhiều. Thor đã rất lâu không nói một tiếng nào, đổi lại trước kia gã sẽ không ngừng lải nhải luyên thuyên bên tai hắn, sự im lặng lúc này khiến Loki cảm thấy có chút lạnh lẽo khác thường.

Loki vẫn mệt đến vô khí lực. Cái này chỉ là một loại tiểu phẫu sơ cấp, thành quả không tệ chút nào. Hắn ném con dao nhuốm máu cùng găng tay sang một bên, toàn bộ mảnh đạn đã được lấy ra, hiện tại chỉ cần chờ khả năng tự lành của Thor lo phần còn lại.

Hắn ngồi bệt trên đất gần mười phút mới có tinh thần đứng lên, dự định sẽ dọn dẹp lại căn nhà một chút. Có vẻ như mấy ngày tới đây, bọn họ phải tạm thời sinh hoạt bên trong căn nhà gỗ nằm sâu bên trong rừng này rồi. Hắn những tưởng thương thế của tên sói ngốc kia đã ổn định thì đột nhiên phát hiện miệng vết thương rỉ máu hoàn toàn không có dấu hiệu dừng lại.

“Xảy ra chuyện gì?” Loki trợn tròn mắt nhìn đăm đăm xuống bụng Thor, một luồng khí lạnh nuốt chửng lấy hắn, hắn cố gắng nghĩ xem mình đã làm sai ở bước nào —— rõ ràng năng lực tự chữa lành của Thor rất tốt, tốt đến khó tin...mỗi lần bị Loki hút lấy hút để gã vẫn không có vấn đề gì cơ mà, dường như cái năng lực ấy hiện giờ đang đình chỉ, không có tác dụng.

“Chuyện này....” Thor gãi đầu, lúng túng, “Tại tôi đang trong thời kỳ động dục, có lẽ vì thế nên cái năng lực ấy không được tốt cho lắm.”

“Vậy ngươi còn có thể tự chữa lành được nữa không?” Loki trừng mắt, cổ họng khô hanh liền đằng hắng vài tiếng.

“Tôi không biết.” Thor nhíu mày, “Vậy chắc giờ tôi giống con người nhỉ? Hồi phục từ từ...”

Đừng đùa thế chứ —— cả hai người bây giờ đang chui rúc bên trong một căn nhà gỗ sâu trong rừng, cách thành phố gần nhất sáu giờ đi xe, trước khi rời đi chỉ mang đủ dụng cụ y tế, thậm chí băng gạc cũng chỉ có một ống...thế mà tên chết bầm Thor kia vừa mới bảo gã mất năng lực tự chữa lành á? Má nó chuyện éo thể tốt đẹp hơn! Nói không chừng sáng mai Loki vừa mở mắt thì đã nhìn thấy một con sói nằm trên đất chết lè lưỡi vì nhiễm trùng vết thương.

Sau đó lại không còn ai mỗi ngày lẽo đẽo theo hắn, mỗi ngày mang báo hay mua đồ cho hắn ăn, mỗi ngày vểnh tai vẫy đuôi chạy lăng xăng quanh chân hắn, lải nhải làm phiền hắn không ngơi.

“Tại sao ngươi không nói sớm cho ta biết?!” Loki gầm gừ, “Giờ ngươi bảo ta đi đâu tìm một con chó cái động dục đây hả?” Kỳ cục —— bà mẹ nhà hắn tại sao lại vướng vào mấy chuyện này?

“Ta nghĩ em sẽ không quan tâm,” Thor ư hử trông thật đáng thương, “Từ mấy hôm trước rồi, ta tưởng chỉ cần gắng gượng vài ngày sẽ ổn, nhưng lại không nghĩ tới sẽ bị thương.”

Loki cuộn tay thành nắm đấm, tàn bạo liếc nhìn Thor, tại sao hắn lại dây dưa với tên gâu đần này? Thật luôn, đã biết năng lực sẽ hỏng lại còn thay hắn ăn kẹo đồng —— tên này tuyệt đối điên rồi!

“Hơn nữa tôi không thể đi tìm một người sói khác, và cũng sẽ không đi tìm,” Thor tiếp tục nói, gã thành khẩn chú mục nhìn Loki, “Hiện tại em chính là bạn đời của tôi.”

Câu nói như một cây búa đột nhiên nện giữa ngực Loki, hắn trừng đỏ cả mắt, phẫn nộ đứng dậy, hận không thể một đấm kết liễu gã người sói này —— khi cổ tay hắn gần như muốn tóm chặt lấy cổ áo Thor thì lại lưỡng lự thả xuống, cúi đầu gào rít.

“Đó là do ngươi tự làm tự chịu!” Loki quát, hắn thậm chí không biết mình đang nói cái gì, “Đây là tại ngươi muốn đâm đầu vào chỗ chết! Thor, ta đã nói ta không phải là bạn đời của ngươi, bất luận là hiện tại hay tương lai đều không phải, mãi mãi cũng không! Nếu như ngươi đã muốn chết —— ngươi làm được rồi đấy! Đừng nghĩ ta sẽ nhặt xác cho ngươi, haa, ngươi tưởng ta sẽ cảm thấy tội lỗi ư? Ngươi lầm rồi!”

Thor im lặng, gã chỉ im lặng nhìn Loki, nỗi thống khổ ứ đầy đôi mắt xanh khiến ma cà rồng không cách nào nhìn thẳng. Loki đạp bay cái tủ đầu giường, hầm hập bước ra khỏi phòng.

Thor lặng nhìn theo bóng lưng của Loki. Hắn chộp lấy ly nước trên bàn, dùng hết sức bóp nát cái ly. Cả người hắn run rẩy, viền mắt đỏ hoạch long lên sòng sọc, lúc này tâm trí hắn hoảng loạn đến nỗi không thể diễn tả bằng lời. Mẹ nó, hắn thật sự không biết bản thân vì sao lại mất bình tĩnh đến thế này, là vì tức giận hay là vì quá sợ sệt.

Ngửa đầu uống nửa ly rồi dộng thật mạnh xuống mặt bàn, chấn động phát sinh từ vụ va chạm giữa mặt gỗ và thuỷ tinh không hề nhỏ; sau đó, hắn cởi cái áo nhuốm máu Thor đem treo lên giá gỗ. Thor vẫn đang yên vị trên ghế, gã yên lặng nhìn hắn, thật giống như con con cún lang thang bị chủ vứt bỏ bên vệ đường, cái ánh mắt đến Loki cũng không chịu đựng nổi.

Trên đời này nếu tồn tại một người có thể bức hắn đến phát điên, thì chính là cái tên chó sói lông vàng ngâu si đần độn hết thuốc chữa ngồi đằng kia.

  
Loki tháo yên ngựa, tiện tay quẳng cái rầm đống đồ không-rẻ-một-chút-nào xuống sàn nhà, phẫn uất đạp bình bịch. Hốc mắt hắn đỏ lên, răng cạ vào nhau ken két.

Loki đá phăng giày, lột xuống hai ba lớp quần. Thor ngoác mồm trợn mắt: “Loki, em làm gì vậy?!”

Lúc đó hắn gần như bổ nhào tới trước mặt Thor, không thèm để tâm tới vết thương trên bụng liền túm chặt lấy cố áo gã rồi ném lên giường, nhanh chóng cưỡi lên người gã.

Loki nhìn xuống từ phía trên, trong mắt hắn chỉ toàn lửa giận cùng sát khí. Hắn rít lên, thanh âm the thé như rắn độc, “Chỉ cần ngươi vượt qua thời kỳ động dục thì có thể tự chữa lành chứ?”

Thor giật mình nhìn người đang ngồi trên bụng. Loki bây giờ chỉ mặc một cái áo sơ mi trắng, bắp đùi kẹp chặt hai bên eo gã, hắn nhìn Thor như nhìn kẻ thù lớn nhất của đời mình, cho tới một hồi lâu sau gã mới gật gật đầu phản ứng.

“Nhân lúc ta chưa đổi ý,” Loki cười gượng, “Muốn làm gì thì làm đi.”

Thor quả thật kinh hồn bạt vía, tầm mắt nóng rực quét qua thân người Loki khiến hắn trở nên căng thẳng, “.......Không,” Thor siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm, đưa tay lên vuốt nhẹ gò má lạnh tái tê của Loki. Nói thật, gã có nằm mơ cũng muốn có được hắn, nhưng không phải trong tình huống như thế này —— nếu như chuyện này xảy ra thì có khác gì lần đầu tiên của bọn họ chứ? “Ta không muốn bắt em phải làm việc em không muốn, Loki.”

“Ah, thật sao?” Loki kích động hừ một tiếng, “Ngươi sao lại biến thành quỷ nhát gan rồi, Thor? Ngươi sợ ăn ta sao?”

“Hay là,” Hắn bắt lấy cánh tay đang vuốt ve một bên mặt mình, lục mâu tuôn trào vị khiêu khích, dùng răng nanh cắn vào đốt thứ nhất ngón trỏ của Thor, “Ngươi sợ ta sẽ ăn thịt ngươi?”

Nếu như nói khiêu khích kết hợp cùng động dục có thể phá huỷ lý trí của Người Sói, thì ngay lúc này lý trí của Thor đã một nhát đứt phăng —— Loki còn chưa kịp phản ứng liền bị Thor xoay người đẩy xuống giường, hô hấp cực nóng phả vào người hắn, hai bàn tay to bè hữu lực đè lên vai để hắn không còn chỗ trốn.

  
“Ngươi...” Đối phương đột nhiên trở nên đáng sợ khiến Loki có chút bàng hoàng, vóc người cường tráng của Thor như một chiếc lồng thép nhốt hắn lại bên trong, đầu gối len vào tách hai chân ra.

“Trước tiên em phải uống máu của ta.” Thor nói, tiếng nói của gã trở nên uy hiếp, áp chế Loki không dám giãy dụa thêm nhưng hắn vẫn kiên quyết từ chối, _“Không.”_ Loki có thể không muốn tham gia vào cái quá trình xếp hình với tên Người Sói này nữa —— cuộc đời hắn chưa bao giờ vì động dục mà mất đi khống chế, lúc này hắn chỉ cần phải tỉnh táo giúp Thor vượt qua chuyện này mà không bị gã điên kia lật qua lật lại đến chết.

“Em nhất định phải uống!”

Thor không cho hắn cơ hội phản đối, con ngươi dần hoá đỏ, gã với tay chộp lấy con dao nhỏ trên đầu giường rồi một đường cắt ngang cổ tay, không nói không rằng đè chặt miệng Loki bằng miệng vết cứa đang rỉ máu.

Dòng máu thuần chủng của Người Sói chảy vào miệng Loki, hắn lắc đầu giãy dụa nhưng đã bị Thor ghì chặt; là hắn quyết định giúp con sói ngốc vượt qua thời kỳ động dục, nhưng đéo mẹ nó không nghĩ đến là chính mình cũng phải động dục chung với gã! Loki vận sức đẩy lồng ngực cơ bắp của Thor ra, nhưng rất nhanh liền bị gã khoá hai tay lại kéo lên trên đầu không thể cự quậy.

Cả cơ thể bắt đầu run lên, máu của Thor tràn vào làm hắn không thể thở nổi, nước mắt bị ép chảy ra lăn xuống cằm. Loki vẫy vùng kháng cự, hoảng sợ trừng mắt nhìn Thor, mấy tháng trước ở chung với gã, phải nói là tên người sói này hết sức dịu dàng ôn nhu —— Loki bảo gã cút ra xa một chút, Thor liền chỉ đứng từ xa mà nhìn, Loki bảo gã đừng đụng vào người hắn, Thor liền thật sự cẩn thận tránh né mọi loại va chạm tiếp xúc. Lắm lúc Loki còn tưởng mình đang nuôi một con chó lông vàng bị M.

Bây giờ hắn đã biết, thứ hắn đang nuôi không phải cún con ngáo đá, mà chính là một con sói thuần chủng, lại còn là sói đầu đàn thuần chủng. Con sói này đang cưỡi lên người hắn, hoàn toàn không thèm để tâm đến tiếng ư hử phản đối từ hắn mà trực tiếp thồn máu chó vào huyết quản, chờ một lúc sau còn có thể ịch hắn luôn.

Đột nhiên Loki cảm thấy có chút hối hận rồi.

 

**Hiện đại: Chương 8**

_(Lần cãi cọ kinh thiên động địa một năm về trước)_

Thor là trưởng nam của tộc Người sói, Odin và Frigga cũng chỉ có một đứa con trai, huyết mạch trong người gã chảy dòng máu thuần chủng nên nhất định trong tương lai Thor sẽ trở thành thủ lĩnh tộc Người sói. Gã cùng tộc nhân ngụ tại mảnh đất Bắc Âu xinh đẹp, phong cảnh nơi đây rực rỡ mê hoặc lòng người. Các tộc nhân từ nhỏ đã gọi Thor bằng cái tên ‘Tiểu hoàng tử’, sau đó, tiểu hoàng tử tóc vàng mắt xanh dần trưởng thành, mấy người bạn nối khố của gã vẫn thường hay trêu đùa gọi gã như thế.

Loki không nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên hắn bị người khác gọi là ‘con hoang’ là lúc nào. Mẹ mất, phụ thân đưa hắn đến đại bản doanh tởm lợm kinh khủng tối như hũ nút của đám ma cà rồng. Khi ấy bọn quỷ kia nhìn chằm chằm hắn bằng cặp mắt thèm thuồng khát máu, chúng như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống đứa bé gầy yếu này —— Ai bảo hắn là đứa con bị nguyền rủa, trong mắt nhân loại, chủng tộc của hắn được xem là ác quỷ, mà ngay cả đám ma cà rồng trong tộc cũng chẳng đối xử với hắn tử tế hơn, chúng cho rằng hắn là kẻ ngoại lai, là khối thịt không nên có mặt trên đời; khổ nỗi ban trưởng lão ra lệnh cấm, không ai được động thủ với một đứa trẻ vốn đã mệnh yểu như hắn.

Loki biết hắn được phụ thân chiều chuộng quá mức. Laufey lạnh lùng tưởng chừng như không có trái tim, nhưng ông ta lại tỏ ra vô cùng yêu thương đứa con trai bán yêu của mình, mà điều đó vô hình trung càng khiến nỗi oán hận của đám tộc nhân đối với Loki thêm phần khắc nghiệt. Dù hắn đã sớm biết rõ Laufey chỉ yêu cặp mắt ngọc lục bảo, hết thảy ma ca rồng bẩm sinh đều mang màu mắt đỏ như máu hoặc chí ít có con ngươi màu cam và tròng đen, duy nhất có đôi mắt của Loki nhuộm màu xanh biêng biếc, xanh như ngọn lá non đầu cành rộ sắc xuân, xanh như màu mắt của mẹ.

Thế nhưng sự yêu thương chiều chuộng này cũng rất khác thường —— Laufey là ma cà rồng sống qua một nghìn năm, rất nhiều lần ông ta tự tay xách về hàng tá người con, không ai trong số chúng cảm nhận được một tí tình thân nào. Ông ta chỉ xem bọn chúng là bình sứ, cải tạo triệt để rồi thí bọn chúng ra tiền tuyến làm lưỡi kiếm và tấm khiên cho mình. Laufey trước sau đều không muốn tái hôn, coi như ông ta thật sự đem lòng yêu say đắm mẫu thân hắn; nhưng trong mắt của Loki, Laufey chưa bao giờ có dáng dấp của một người cha.

Cậu bé Loki 11 tuổi co rúm người sợ sệt giữa gian phòng lớn tăm tối âm u, khi đó thiên tính ma cà rồng bắt đầu thức tỉnh, hắn không bao giờ có thể chìm vào giấc ngủ bình yên như trước nữa. Căn phòng ngủ hoa lệ bày trí cơ man nào là những bức tranh đóng khung đen quái đản, hay hình vẽ quái vật ăn thịt người kinh dị trên trần nhà. Loki bé nhỏ nửa đêm lọ mọ tới phòng ngủ của phụ thân tìm kiếm một vòng tay vỗ về an ủi, Laufey đưa cho hắn khẩu súng lục cùng năm viên đạn, bảo hắn hãy đặt dưới gối kê đầu.

Có lúc hắn sẽ núp trong góc tường, tay nắm chặt khẩu súng, tai lắng nghe tiếng gió rít gào qua khe cửa rồi cứ như thế ngủ thiếp đi. Qua mấy năm sau, thiên tính ma cà rồng bộc lộ rõ rệt, giấc ngủ lại là thứ trở nên xa xỉ với Loki.

Còn mỗi lần cậu nhóc Thor gặp ác mộng sẽ gõ cửa phòng thân mẫu, sau khi Frigga mở cửa liền bế cục cưng bảo bối của bà lên giường cuộn vào trong ổ chăn bông. Mẹ sẽ kể cho cậu nghe một câu truyện cổ tích thần tiên, Thor nằm trong lồng ngực ấm áp của bà lim dim ngủ, say sưa sung sướng đến mức ngáy thật to.

Theo lý thuyết mà nói, Loki nên đố kị Thor. Số phận của hai người bọn họ nếu đem ra so sánh sẽ chỉ thương cảm thêm cho cuộc đời bi thảm cô độc của hắn. Hắn nhìn gia đình Thor, nhìn tộc nhân, bè bạn của gã với sự đố kỵ đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi nhưng hoàn toàn không phải chân chính căm thù.

Căn bản là bởi vì Loki yêu Thor.

Thor yêu Loki. Gã cũng yêu nhân loại, yêu những loài động vật nhỏ, thích chưng diện chải chuốt, thích đồ ăn vặt, thích ngấu nghiến bỏng ngô,...Đối với bất cứ chuyện gì, Thor cũng đều ôm ấp một loại tình yêu đơn thuần thiện ý như thế.

Loki yêu Thor. Nhưng hắn không yêu nhân loại, không ưa những loài động vật nhỏ, không thích chưng diện màu mè, càng không thèm đụng đến bỏng ngô. Hắn đối xử với tất cả mọi thứ với thái độ tiêu cực lãnh đạm, cộng thêm một chút ác ý, ngoại trừ Thor —— Hắn chỉ yêu Thor, Thor giống như toàn bộ thế giới của hắn, là thứ ánh sáng duy nhất lấp đầy trái tim vốn lạnh lẽo tựa khối băng.

Loki từng thổ lộ với Thor ba chữ: “Tôi yêu anh”, nhưng đây đã là chuyện mấy chục năm trước và tuyệt đối sẽ không có lần thứ hai. Nói ra câu ấy so với giết hắn đi còn khó chịu hơn, đối với bản thân Loki, đấy quả thật đã là cực hạn. Hắn sống sót tận mấy trăm năm, đó là lần đầu tiên nói ra ba chữ này, vì Thor hắn gần như —— dù không muốn thừa nhận, thế nhưng vì gã, Loki cái gì cũng có thể làm.

Tại sao một kẻ từ thưở nhi đồng đến khi trưởng thành không thèm đế bất kỳ ai vào mắt đột nhiên lại yêu một tên tử địch đến như vậy?

Chính là vì trong mấy chục năm ấy gã sói thộn lông vàng kia cứ quẩn quanh chân hắn, hết lòng hết dạ yêu hắn, hơn nữa gã chưa bao giờ nói dối Loki.

Thor chưa từng nói dối Loki.

Lúc này trên sân thượng cuồng phong gió quét, thổi mạnh đến mức khiến cả người Loki rét run. Hắn buông lơi cây súng bắn tỉa, nhìn xuống đám ẩu đả trên cung đường hẻo lánh. Thor đang vật lộn với một tên ma cà rồng, hợp sức cùng đồng bọn của gã là Steve.

Thor nói dối.

Khoảng một tiếng trước, Loki nhận được thông báo từ Tổng bộ nói rằng họ đã tìm ra tung tích của tên ma cà rồng phản loạn – người từng là đồng đội của Loki. Một con quỷ hút máu tàn bạo, y không chỉ phản bội đồng đội mà còn đi gây sự với nhiều chủng tộc khác. S.H.I.E.L.D. hiện đang truy nã y, nhưng đội ngũ của họ có chuyên nghiệp đến đâu cũng không thể nhanh bằng tay sai của Tổ chức, lỡ như y tiết lộ bất cứ thông tin gì về Huyết Săn trong quá trình bị thẩm vấn thì thật gay go —— Thông báo được gửi tới trong giờ nghỉ trưa, hắn không nghĩ nhiều liền mở tủ đồ lấy ra khẩu súng đã nạp đạn, nhanh chân chạy tới hiện trường.

Hắn chọn một vị trí có tầm nhìn thoáng tuyệt hảo để diệt khẩu, lắp ráp vũ khí chờ con mồi cắn câu. Tên ma cà rồng vừa bước ra từ con hẻm đã lọt vào đường đạn ngắm của Loki, ngón tay thanh mảnh móc vào cò súng.

Ngay lúc Loki định bóp cò thì trong ống nhắm xuất hiện một người, người này cũng nhắm vào mục tiêu của hắn.

Loki ngửa cổ chửi thề. Hắn rất ghét bất ngờ, thật chỉ muốn bắn lủng sọ cả hai tên mắc dịch kia; Loki một lần nữa nhìn vào tiêu cự, hắn phát hiện cái người vừa lọt vào đường đạn bay có mái tóc vàng rất đẹp.

Giống Thor nhỉ? Khoé môi hắn vừa nhếch lên, một giây sau liền cứng đờ thảng thốt. Hắn quan sát hai bóng người đánh nhau hồi lâu mới phát hiện người đó đích thực là Thor, là người yêu đang làm ở Trạm cứu trợ Động vật của hắn.

Khí lạnh tràn vào phổi, tay chân cứng đờ, Loki không thể tin vào mắt mình nữa —— hắn trơ mắt nhìn động tác gọn gàng mau lẹ khoá chặt tên ma cà rồng phản loạn, y muốn tay không đối chọi với sức mạnh cường đại của Thor thì Loki biết trận đấu tay đôi này sắp ngã ngũ rồi. Vài phút sau Steve chạy đến còng tay y lại.

  
Tony cũng lù lù xuất hiện sau một chiếc xe thùng đậu gần đó, giúp Steve áp giải phạm nhân. Loki đã gặp Tony và Steve vài lần và tất nhiên là trên danh nghĩa đồng nghiệp của Thor. Hắn để ý tấm logo dán trên sườn cái xe Tony vừa bước xuống, ố ồ, xem ra cả ba người bọn họ éo phải là nhân viên của Trạm cứu trợ Thú cưng rồi.

Thor dám lừa hắn. Câu nói lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu như một con độc xà từ từ trườn dọc sống lưng, xâm nhập vào lục phủ ngũ tạng của hắn. Hắn vịn tay vào lan can, mười ngón tay siết chặt cơ hồ muốn bóp nát chấn song bên dưới, Loki không ngừng điều chỉnh hô hấp, hắn không thở được.

Trong con hẻm, Thor cùng các đồng đội vỗ tay ăn mừng. Người yêu hắn cười vui vẻ thế kia, nụ cười tươi rói gã như cái gai đâm vào mắt hắn đến toé máu. Ba người họ lên xe chuẩn bị ra về, Loki hít một hơi căng đầy lá phổi rồi chậm rãi đứng lên. Nhiệm vụ chưa kết thúc.

Loki giương súng nhắm vào bánh trước, thừa dịp cái xe chao đảo tìm cách thắng lại, hắn chớp lấy thời cơ bóp cò bắn một viên đạn bạc về phía tên ma cà rồng bị trói gô ở băng ghế sau.

Loki là ma cà rồng, cho dù mục tiêu có cách một cửa sổ tối màu, hắn cũng có thể căn cứ vào nhiệt lượng của đối tượng để tiêu diệt. Thủ pháp cực kỳ thuần thục, tên phản loạn phun ra một ngụm máu đen, vạt áo thấm cả một mảng lớn màu đỏ tươi.

Y biết kẻ nào hạ thủ. Y làm đồng đội của hắn đã lâu, ở trong Tổng bộ có ai không ngưỡng mộ thủ pháp siêu đẳng này, hơn nữa còn thẳng tay diệt trừ anh em cũ không do dự đại khái chỉ có duy nhất một mình Loki. Steve cúi xuống kiểm tra tình hình, đến cả anh cũng lắc đầu. Máu đã tràn vào phổi nhưng tên phản loạn vẫn thống khổ rống lên.

“Loki...tên khốn nạn...” Thor toan mở cửa xuống xe đối phó với bọn tập kích thì nghe thấy tên người yêu gã thốt ra từ miệng của y.

Thor nghĩ mình nghe nhầm, nhưng con quỷ này buông ra dăm ba câu nguyền rủa bằng thứ ngôn ngữ tà đạo rồi nín bặt, y mất mạng cùng một cái lỗ trên ngực khiến Người Sói có chút khó hiểu.

Cả ba xuống xe, rất nhanh đã tính toán ra vị trí tập kích. Lúc họ chạy lên tầng thượng của toà nhà thì mọi thứ đã trống trơn, chỉ còn một khẩu súng, một cái giá ba chân và hai vỏ đạn rỗng.

Chắc chắn tên sát thủ cố ý để lại hai vỏ đạn. Thor tiến lại gần kiểm tra, chúng làm bằng bạc, giống y đúc loại Loki sử dụng hơn mười năm trước. Nếu mấy điều này vẫn không chứng minh được gì thì chữ L nhỏ được khắc bên trong chính là bằng chứng hùng hồn nhất.

“Đáng ghét! Chúng ta tới chậm một bước rồi.” Tony bất mãn, “Nhất định là bọn ma cà rồng làm, bọn chúng lần nào cũng phải diệt khẩu mới được hay sao?”

“Thor, anh nhìn gì vậy?” Steve quỳ một chân xuống, cầm vỏ đạn lên xem. Gã Người Sói bên cạnh anh đã chăm chú nhìn chúng một lúc lâu rồi, vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng dị thường.

Tony bảo bọn họ ra xe, trên đường về Tổ chức sẽ khám nghiệm kỹ hơn. Thor gắt gao nhìn Tony gắp vỏ đạn bỏ vào máy quét vân tay, thứ máy móc loé ra ánh sáng xanh xanh. Tay không tự chủ dộng thật mạnh vào buồng xe, chuyện quái gì thế này —— Loki có dính líu đến Tổ chức Huyết Săn? Chẳng phải em ấy đã nhiều năm nay không đụng đến súng hay sao? Rốt cuộc viên đạn kia là thế nào? Tóc vàng bự con gấp đến độ vò đầu bứt tai, nhất định là hai người khác nhau, là do gã không nghĩ ra thôi.

Một tiếng sau máy kiểm tra vân tay tải dữ liệu vào máy tính, Thor hoa mắt nhìn từng dãy số, cơ bắp căng ra. Tony mã hoá dữ liệu trên màn hình, sau nở một nụ cười phấn khởi, “Lần này hắn chết chắc rồi, dám hớt tay trên của chúng ta —— Cục chúng ta đã truy lùng hắn từ hai năm trước, tên đó làm việc luôn gọn gàng, lần này lại sơ hở lưu lại chứng cứ. Chờ đến khi ta quay về Tổng hành dinh là có thể điều động quân tìm ra chỗ trú ẩn của....”

Tony chưa dứt lời, Thor đã đứng vụt dậy. Chiều cao khổng lồ của gã quá cỡ so với trần xe, trên người tản mát một luồng sát khí nguy hiểm và quỷ dị làm cả Tony và Steve giật mình kinh sợ.

“Không thể về Cục....Tony, anh...phiền anh đưa tôi về nhà.” Thor ấp a ấp úng, Tony nhìn gã lúng túng mới dám thở phào nhẹ nhõm, “Được rồi được rồi, trước tiên tôi sẽ đưa anh về, sợ vợ thế!”

Thor ngồi chết cứng trên ghế, tinh thần hỗn loạn, Loki thật sự là Huyết Săn sao? Vừa nãy là em ấy đang làm nhiệm vụ? Em ấy đã biết mình chuyển công tác đến S.H.I.E.L.D. chưa? Loki tính làm gì? Hàng trăm câu hỏi ào ạt dấy lên trong đầu, gã chỉ biết mình phải nói chuyện rõ ràng với Loki. Thor lấy điện thoại quay số Sở Tài chính nơi Loki làm việc, bên quản lý nói hắn sau giờ nghỉ trưa thì không thấy quay về. Vậy là chỉ có thể ở nhà.

Nếu quả thật Loki không ở nhà, chỉ có khả năng hắn đã bỏ Thor mà đi —— ý nghĩ này khiến Thor nổi lên một tầng mồ hôi lạnh, gã hận không thể ngay lập tức hoá sói chạy đi lùng sục cả cái thành phố này.

Loki quả thật muốn rời đi, lần này hắn vô cùng tức giận, thực sự vô cùng tức giận, Thor ăn gan hùm rồi mới dám gạt hắn —— Lúc con chó ngu xuẩn kia lừa hắn để gia nhập Tổ chức S.H.I.E.L.D. có nghĩ tới nguy hiểm rình rập hay không? Mười năm đầu hai người sống chung không hề dễ chịu. Loki bị chính gia tộc của mình truy sát, Thor lại bị Odin từ mặt, cả hai không được gia đình bảo vệ nên đã quyết tâm chạy đến nước Mỹ. Mà trong cuộc hành trình ấy có bao nhiêu lần bọn họ đối mặt với tầng tầng lớp lớp kẻ thù bao vây? Ví như khi ấy không có Loki thỉ Thor đã sớm bị cạo lông phơi sống.

Cuộc sống của họ chỉ mới an ổn được vài năm, không ám mùi máu tanh, không lưu vị giết chóc. Thế nhưng Thor lại quay lưng đi, lén lút gia nhập Tổ chức, ngày nào cũng nhận những công việc nguy hiểm đến tính mạng —— Cứ cho là gã muốn tìm kiếm thách thức, hắn đồng ý làm Huyết Săn cũng vì lý do này, nhưng Thor và Loki vốn không hề giống nhau.

Thor là người tốt. Đừng chỉ nhìn bề ngoài to cao kệch cỡm mà bắt hình dong, tuy trên người gã có sát khí nhưng bản chất của gã rất tốt bụng thật thà. Loki biết rõ trong trường hợp nguy hiểm vây bủa, tên đại ngốc tóc vàng kia khẳng định tiên phong xông tới, xả thân cứu nguy cho đồng bọn và bè lũ nhân loại. Tình cảnh hắn vừa tưởng tượng kết hợp với quá khứ hiểm nguy trùng trùng khoan thẳng vào đầu hắn, đe doạ đến từng nơ-ron tế bào thần kinh.

Loki sớm đã về nhà, tốc độ phi thân của ma cà rồng tương đối nhanh, tương đương với dịch chuyển tức thời. Hắn thở hắt ra, một cước đá văng cửa phòng ngủ, nhanh chóng gom hết đồ đạc chuẩn bị ra đi.

Có lẽ hắn sẽ đến Châu Âu một thời gian, ai dám quản hắn đi chỗ nào —— miễn là khỏi phải nhìn thấy cái mặt của Thor. Hành lý của Loki trống rỗng, ngoại trừ hộ chiếu và chứng minh nhân dân thì hắn không muốn xách theo thứ gì. Quần áo hầu hết toàn là hàng xài một lần, chết tiệt, bọn họ chung sống với nhau đã mấy chục năm, đến cả cái mắc áo cũng treo chung với gã.

Loki kéo vali ra đến cửa thì lại đổi ý, cục tức giận nghẹn ứ trong cổ họng hắn. Tính tình của hắn rất xấu, thế nên đừng ai hy vọng hắn sẽ mang cục tức này đi Bắc Âu tĩnh dưỡng —— Loki ném rương hành lý sang một bên, hùng hục bước tới gara khoanh tay nhìn bé yêu xe tải âu yếm của Thor.

Cái thứ này không vừa mắt hắn rất lâu rồi. Mấy năm trước lúc bọn họ dự định sắm sửa chiếc xe thứ hai: Loki muốn xây gara, Thor thì kiên trì thuyết phục hắn mua một cái xe bán tải nho nhỏ. Thật ra dùng nó đi dọc quốc lộ du lịch bốn phương cũng không hẳn là ý kiến tồi, nhưng Loki hận cái thứ này là vì hai đường bánh xe cán qua vườn hoa hắn tỉ mỉ bỏ công chăm chút, chính là hai đường bánh xe xấu xí đã hằn lên trái tim đau thương của hắn.

Tuy hành động này có chút nhỏ nhen nhưng sau khi liễm mi suy xét, Loki nheo mắt hạ quyết tâm nhả phanh.

 

**To be continued.**


End file.
